Divertillado
by chevalo
Summary: [ series / 1shot compilation ; b x b ; bahasa ; bts ; namjin * yoonmin * etc. ; smut / m / nc-17 ] • Ch. 5: Fetish (Yoonmin) • Just another day with Yoongi and his stupid obsession over some hot stud's breast, goes by the name Park Jimin. (cross-posted from wattpad.)
1. Chapter 1 - Genie

• **Genie** •

[ series (oneshot compilation) ; b x b ; bahasa ; bts ; various pairing ( **namjin** ) ; smut / m / nc-17 ]

 _A beautiful genie is either could fulfill your wish, or be the wish itself._

 _Or rather, be the one that wishes for you._

 **a/n:** _greetings_. kembali lagi dengan tulisan saya yang mungkin bisa dibilang normal dari biasanya dan bertema nsfw. kali ini BTS yang jadi korban setelah EXO. mampus.

sama dengan judul _nsfw oneshots compilation_ ("Smutcapades") sebelumnya, judul "Divertillado" kali ini juga punya etimologi (asal-usul kata), yaitu:

 **Diver** = _diverge_ : menyimpang (english) (namanya juga cerita boyxboy nsfw, 'menyimpang' kan)

 **tillado** = Amontillado: sejenis minuman beralkohol (sherry), yang namanya juga digunakan oleh sastrawan Edgar Allan Poe sebagai salah satu judul karya sastranya, "The Cask of Amontillado", yang disebut-sebut sebagai ' _The world most perfect short stories_ '.

yha muluk-muluk si, gatau yang ini ceritanya gimana. moga bisa dinikmatin aja deh.

 **!(!((!dan jangan lupa untuk cek a/n di bawah okeyy.!)!)!**

 **[!] not taking request**. saya ragu jika permintaan anda dapat terpenuhi dengan baik oleh saya. nikmati tulisan saya apa adanya aja ya :").

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **NSFW (duh). Alternate Universe.**

 **(with some editing here and there.)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sial.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu menghempaskan tubuh jantannya ke kasur muatan satu tubuh. Sepasang mata tajamnya memutar, lalu terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi. Lain halnya dengan pikirannya yang berputar, terus berputar, tak tentu arah. Kepalanya bersandar di tangannya yang kekar, sekilas berharap agar tangannya itu menjadi sandaran masalahnya. Solusi atas masalahnya. Bukan berpihak pada kerugian saat memasang taruhan untuk satu kata ' _jackpot_ ' namun gagal. Bukan untuk meninju muka dan perut gempal lintah darat tua yang pernah membuatnya terjerat hutang, dan nyaris menjeratnya lagi. Si pejantan itu dibuat frustasi oleh satu hal.

Uang.

Uang adalah nyawanya. Oleh karena kalah taruhan, kini nyawanya tinggal kenangan. Jika nyawanya tinggal kenangan, artinya dia tidak hidup. Jika dia tidak hidup, artinya riwayatnya sudah tamat.

Sial, sial.

10 miliar. Semestinya angka yang tertera di peruntungan itu menjadi miliknya. Semestinya dewi fortuna tetap berkontribusi memberikan jasanya di saat penting dia butuh akan 'nyawa'-nya. Semestinya saat ini dia melaksanakan rutinitasnya di dunia malam, menenggak alkohol seperti kehendaknya, menggila bersama teman-teman sampai pagi. Menggoda mereka yang memanja mata, untuk meraihnya dalam pelukan semalam suntuk.

Habis, habis, habis.

Waktunya habis. Kesabarannya habis. Kewarasannya habis.

Gila, gila, gila.

Tak ada toleransi lagi. Jika tak ada Uang disisinya detik ini juga, dia bisa gila!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Namjoon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengacak rambutnya yang tegak kekuningan. Sementara mulutnya mengeluarkan decakan tidak senang.

Benar-benar. Sepeser pun tak ada.

Dompet kulit berlogo 'Alexander McQueen'-nya kemudian dilempar sembarangan ke atas kasur, sebagai gantinya meraih Marlboro dan menyulut ujungnya dengan api. Berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya lebar-lebar lalu menyandarkan dirinya. Membiarkan matanya menerawang. Membiarkan dirinya bebas. Pikirannya bebas. Sebebas angin yang berhembus lembut tak berarah membelai tubuhnya. Cerminan kehidupannya yang bebas, tak berarah maupun tujuan.

Benar, jika hidupnya bebas. Salah, jika hidupnya tak berarah, tak bertujuan. Dia hidup. Bermanfaat. Untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ada keluarga. Tak ada sahabat. Yang ada diri sendiri, dan kesenangan.

Lelaki itu merasa benar untuk hidupnya yang sekarang. Hidup yang menyenangkan. Berteman dengan kriminalitas, negosiasi ilegal yang terus berjalan dengan limpahan keuntungan di balik topeng profesionalisme. Maka jangan sekali-kali terlibat, jika tak ingin menanggung akibat. Prinsip hidupnya yang masih bertahan hingga saat ini.

Hidup yang sempurna. Jika dengan Uang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hisapan yang kesepuluh, laki-laki itu merasa otaknya kembali pulih. Telah tersusun rencana rapi di dalamnya. Begitu cepat. Tangan besarnya mengambil 6S-nya, mengetik sejumlah kata.

 _"Grab your things and get ready. We'll be having a long journey."_

sent to: _prickman_.

Namjoon hanya meliputi tubuhnya dengan _wifebeater_ dan _cargo pants_ , dengan dukungan _leather_ _jacket_ hitam yang hanya ditaruh dalam bawaan, berangkat untuk tujuan selanjutnya. Mengambil kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju garasi tempat Lamborghini Reventon-nya terparkir. Tak ketinggalan rekannya yang paling setia, Marlboro.

Di langkahnya yang kelima belas berjalan keluar dari pintu, lelaki itu berhenti.

Berhenti secara tiba-tiba oleh suatu benda yang tergeletak di depan kakinya.

Benda yang berbentuk seperti bejana yang memanjang kesamping. Berwarna kuning keemasan.

Namjoon menatapnya. Benda itu sekilas mengingatkannya tentang dongeng masa kecil. Yang seingatnya dinamakan 'lampu aladin'.

Lelaki yang masih menjepit Marlboro di bibirnya itu lalu membuang puntungnya ke tanah, mematikan jejak asapnya. Sedikit heran dengan sikapnya yang terlalu peduli dengan benda mati itu.

Sesuatu yang tak diketahui darimana asalnya, seperti membisik ke dirinya untuk mencari tahu. Diikuti oleh bisikan konyol yang berbunyi ' _Siapa tahu benda emas itu dapat memberikannya 'nyawa_ '; Uang yang berlimpah dari jin di dalamnya yang bersedia memenuhi permohonannya.

Namjoon memosisikan dirinya berjongkok, mengambil benda itu. Setelahnya mendengus kecil. Satu alisnya terangkat menelitinya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertindak seperti dalam dongeng, menggosoknya tiga kali. Mengharapkan datangnya keajaiban.

Namjoon menunggu.

Jika memang benda ini nyata untuk harapannya.

Akan ada kepulan asap mengebul.

Lalu muncul satu sosok.

Tentu dirinya belum sepenuhnya percaya. Masih menunggu sesuatu yang akan terjadi sebelum tertawa atas kebodohannya ini.

Dan sesaat kemudian, Namjoon tersentak.

Tersentak karena apa yang dibayangkannya benar-benar terjadi.

Satu menit berlalu, muncul kepulan asap mengebul.

Dua menit berlalu, perlahan-lahan muncul satu sosok.

Sosok yang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak berlebihan baginya untuk merasa seperti di negeri dongeng kali ini. Melihat parasnya. Tubuhnya.

" _Hello, gentleman_."

Suaranya.

 _Sosok yang indah_.

Setelah tiga menit berlalu, begitu Namjoon menyimpulkan pemandangan yang dia dapatkan di depan mata kepalanya.

Laki-laki itu mulai serius bertanya jika mungkinkah yang dihadapannya ini hanyalah lelucon.

Juga dia tidak mengerti mana bisikan yang harus dituruti. Dari akal yang seperti memerintahkannya untuk menyapanya, mengenalnya lebih jauh. Atau nafsu yang memberi mandat untuk saat itu juga menikmatinya, menggantikan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan mulutnya. Tangannya.

" _Hey_."

Namjoon bersyukur masih bisa menuruti permintaan akalnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum seraya mendekat ke arahnya. Namjoon merasa sedikit terganggu sekaligus heran dengan setiap ketukan langkah kaki itu yang menambah tempo detak jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat.

Wangi tubuhnya yang memanja indera penciuman, lembut memikat.

Ya. Satu hal lagi yang menambah daftar tentang kesukaannya dari makhluk itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, dia berhenti tepat di depannya. Berdiri di depan dirinya yang terduduk. Menjadikan posisinya saat itu adalah wajahnya yang menghadap tepat dengan area bawah pinggulnya.

Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit merasa bangga dengan dirinya yang masih cukup tangguh untuk tidak maju dan menyibak pantalon lebar yang menutupi kedua kakinya.

Dikarenakan teralih oleh bibir yang menggetarkan suaranya yang halus kembali.

"Ungkapkanlah satu permintaanmu."

Sama persis dengan imajinasinya. Dongeng masa kecil.

Namjoon sedari tadi ingin tertawa, namun diangkatnya alisnya terlebih dahulu. Menatap wajah itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengenalkan diri dulu?"

Sosok itu terpana. Barisan jemarinya lalu menetap di bahu tegapnya.

"Kamu benar," jawabnya dengan senyumnya yang khas. "Sebelumnya alangkah baiknya jika kau berdiri, pemuda. Cukup tidak sopan bagiku menemukan seorang pemohon seperti ini."

"Oh, baiklah."

Sebenarnya Namjoon berpikir jika dalam cerita legenda, tidak ada sejarahnya jin yang mengenalkan namanya pada si pemohon. Hanya saja ada sebuah keinginan keras dalam hatinya untuk menggoda makhluk ini sedikit.

" _Ok. Tell me your name_."

Setelah berdiri, jelas bahwa tinggi sosok itu berada tepat sejajar alisnya. Dia tengadahkan kepala, memperjelas keindahannya. Memperjelas tatapannya pada miliknya. Yang kemudian teralih seketika saat bibir itu tersenyum.

Namjoon menyeringai. Posisi yang sangat bagus untuk menyatukan bibir merah jambu itu dengan miliknya. Begitu angan-angan barbarnya menyuarakan pendapat.

"...Seokjin." "Kim Seokjin."

"Itu namaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Such a beautiful name._ "

Seokjin terkesiap. Selain karena sosok itu terasa memancarkan aura berbahaya yang pekat, dirinya sedikit heran dengan debar jantungnya yang diam-diam bergemuruh kecil mengamati sosok manusia di hadapannya ini.

"Katakanlah permintaanmu, pemuda."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu namaku?" Ujarnya tak menghiraukan, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, bertanya padanya dengan raut wajah yang mengindikasikan rayuan.

Jaraknya dengan lelaki itu kini terasa lebih dekat daripada yang tadi.

Seokjin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa salah tingkah. "Ah, maaf... kalau begitu, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu, pemuda?"

Namjoon merasa terhibur atas respon malu-malu itu.

"Namjoon." Jawabnya singkat. " _But you can call me 'mine'._ "

Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya, antara merasa lucu dan risih dengan gombalan dangkalnya. Sedikit tertawa kecil.

Namjoon benar-benar tertawa sekarang.

.

.

.

" _Okay_ , tadi katamu kau akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku."

"Ya. Tentu."

"Satu permintaan saja? Bukan tiga?"

"Ah, maaf, pemuda... tapi kamu tidak sedang di negeri dongeng."

"Oh ya? Kupikir begitu."

Seokjin mengatupkan bibirnya untuk beberapa detik, merasa tidak nyaman dengan debaran jantungnya yang terasa makin kencang, terefleksikan dengan jelas oleh rona merah di wajahnya. Memutuskan untuk tidak membalas tatapannya yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya pelan-pelan.

"Ungkapkan saja permintaanmu, pemuda. Apapun itu."

"Oh. _Apapun itu?_ " bisik Namjoon dengan senyum khasnya.

Si cantik itu mengangguk. "Apapun itu."

Tentu saja, lelaki itu tersenyum puas sama seperti dirinya saat menang besar dalam judi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku mau uang." Tatapan tajam Namjoon kemudian perlahan beralih dari wajah menuju pinggang si cantik itu. "Dan tubuhmu."

Seokjin terkesiap. "... _tubuhku...?_ "

Samar-samar dia mendapati pancaran asing di mata sang pemuda.

"Tidak ada yang merasa tidak diundang saat kau menampakkan tubuhmu seperti itu."

Sekali lagi Namjoon meneliti makhluk asing di hadapannya ini. Masih ada ilustrasi kesopanan di setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang walaupun demikian, sekelebat imajinasi primitif tak terelakkan. Hanya tubuh atasnya yang bekerja sama dengan rompi sifon tanpa lengan terekspos dengan polos, menggambarkan dualisme antara maskulinitas otot yang memadati tubuhnya dengan tepat, dan elok kulitnya yang halus, juga hiasan anting-anting kecil di bagian pusar itu.

Sosok aladin seksi.

Sebagai seorang maskulin yang normal, selain uang dirinya menyukai segala sesuatu yang seksi. Seksi yang seksual. Namjoon menyukai aladin seksi itu secara seksual. Begitu hormonnya yang tak beradab berkata jujur.

"Pemuda." Makhluk itu kemudian mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Merasakan dirinya salah tingkah sekali lagi.

"Kamu tahu permintaannya hanya satu, 'kan."

Si pemuda itu menyeringai. "Kau sendiri yang berkata akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku apapun itu, _genie_." Tak lupa menekankan kata-katanya di akhir kalimat.

Seokjin diam-diam menggigit bibir, berbisik pelan.

" _Yes... it is_."

" _But you can't... just take my body_."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dalam kepuasan yang disertai satu tawa rendah. "Baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Secara tidak masuk akal, Seokjin sedikit merasa kecewa mendengarnya.

" _Well then genie,_ " Namjoon menepuk pundak Seokjin pelan, " _gimme the money._ "

Tepat saat lelaki itu merentangkan tangannya menepuk pundaknya barusan, Seokjin menangkap satu hal. Satu hal yang membuatnya secara tidak alamiah terperanjat.

Lelaki itu memiliki tato di lengannya. Tato yang jika dilihat lebih dekat...

...bertulisan inisial 'RM'. Yang dilingkari ular. Diukir sedemikian rupa.

Di lengan sebelah kiri.

Seperti yang telah diumumkan 'disana'.

Seperti permintaan-'Nya'.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Genie_ ," Seokjin tak menyadari jika beberapa detik yang lalu Namjoon memanggilnya. " _Genie, you hear me?_ "

Seokjin kemudian tersadar. Menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat. Yang dibalas dengan lelaki itu dengan intensitas yang sama.

Seokjin kemudian berkata, "M- mohon maaf, tapi sepertinya... permohonanmu tidak bisa kukabulkan sekarang."

"Hei, apa maksudmu? Mengapa tak bisa?" Keluh Namjoon yang tak sabar.

"Sudah kukatakan pemuda, bahwa kamu tidak sedang berada di negeri dongeng." Seokjin mencoba meluruskan.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung memenuhi permohonanmu begitu saja." "Ada sesuatu yang harus kamu lakukan sebagai syaratnya."

Baik. Sekarang kenyataan bersikap kurang ajar dengan menahan permohonannya terkabulkan.

" _Oh, we're playing safe now_." "Kalau begitu, katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Dan aku akan mendapatkan uangku."

 _Dan tubuhmu_.

Semangat dalam desir darahnya mulai berkobar. Namjoon sudah berkeinginan. Dalam pengalaman hidupnya, apapun yang diinginkannya, pasti akan didapatkannya. Dengan cara apapun.

Yang dalam langkah pertama diwujudkan oleh anggukan makhluk itu.

Namjoon tidak ingin mendalami kefrustasiannya lebih lama. Jika memang keadaannya yang masih tak ber-'nyawa' ini digantikan dengan memiliki makhluk cantik ini berada di sisinya, tidak buruk juga.

Setelahnya dia mengirimkan kembali pesan kepada identitas ' _prickman_ '.

" _Abort mission. 'Till three days later_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Seokjin belum mengatakan sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Sebagai gantinya, dia berkata akan mengawasinya. Dalam tiga hari.

Jadilah saat ini dia berada dalam singgasana si pemuda. Tempat tinggal Namjoon.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan, apa yang sebenarnya akan diawasi olehnya, Namjoon tak begitu memahaminya. Tidak pula dia peduli. Mungkin saja Seokjin telah merasakan soal dirinya yang brengsek sebelum diungkapkannya terang-terangan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis untuk si brengsek, nyatanya.

Yah, ikuti saja permainannya. Toh, sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang. Kalau soal percaya diri, Namjoon memang nomor satu.

Dari jauh dirinya menangkap sosok yang saat itu tengah membelah sayuran segar dalam balutan celemek. Seperti sebuah impian yang terwujud setelah menikmati mandi sore yang segar.

Namjoon berjalan ke arahnya, berdiri tepat di belakangnya, serta tangannya yang gatal untuk menyentuhnya berada di samping pinggangnya. Membuat si cantik itu tersentak dengan kehadirannya.

"Masak apa? "

Tak hanya oleh karena suara beratnya yang terdengar sedemikian jelas di telinga, Seokjin merasa indera penciumannya sekejap teralihkan oleh wangi maskulinnya. Merasa sedikit tidak terima dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sup," jawabnya singkat.

Namjoon memerhatikannya dari balik punggungnya.

"Bisa masak juga rupanya."

"Aku tidak sekadar membusukkan diri di dalam botol," balas Seokjin sedikit sebal.

"Oh, bisa hidup dalam bejana sekecil itu?"

"Tentu saja. Selama kau adalah jin."

"Ya... tentu saja. Kau bukan manusia sepertiku. Baru saja aku mengingatnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Botol itu hanyalah media."

"Media?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Seokjin secara mendadak tidak berniat meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mendengarkan ceritamu." "Tentang duniamu, apa yang kau lakukan, dan segalanya."

"Kamu bisa mendengarkannya setelah memakai bajumu, pemuda."

"Hei... kau tidak memanggilku seperti yang kuminta."

"Oh. Tentu saja, Namjoon. Baru saja aku mengingatnya."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Rencananya agar si cantik itu memanggilnya ' _darling_ ' tidak berjalan lancar seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masakanmu senilai dengan aku yang selalu berhasil melenceng dari target pistol FBI."

Namjoon berkomentar setelah mereka berdua duduk di meja makan, setelah mencicipi masakan perdana milik Seokjin di singgasananya. 'Jin botol' itu tersenyum.

"Apakah aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai pujian?"

"Tentu." Laki-laki itu menjawab, kembali menikmati sup daging itu dalam suapan besar. "Sepertinya daripada menjadi _genie_ , kau lebih cocok menjadi pendampingku."

Mulai lagi. Seokjin hanya mencibir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya bisa duduk makan malam dengan santai bersama seorang kriminal."

Namjoon hanya tertawa. "Pada dasarnya aku orang yang baik hati dengan orang yang sudah menyajikanku makanan."

Seokjin hanya mengangkat alis, kembali menyantap makanannya. Berusaha menyamankan diri.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Ledek Namjoon, mengetahui arti sikapnya. Seokjin menggeleng pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku bukan tipikal kriminal yang gampang tangan."

"Terlebih dengan makhluk cantik sepertimu."

"Yah, mungkin kau hanya perlu berhati-hati saat tidur."

Setelahnya lelaki dengan tinggi badan pria idaman itu tertawa ringan dan mengangkat mangkuknya. Seokjin hanya menghela napas pelan, seperti sudah terbiasa dengan candaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Seokjin yang telah berganti pakaian duduk di sisi tempat tidur, disamping sang kriminal. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan lelaki itu yang tidak mengizinkannya untuk tidur di ruang terpisah. Tentu saja, Namjoon akan menjadi bahaya baginya bila dia berkata tidak untuk itu.

Saat ini pun sosoknya yang tidak mengenakan atasan telah memancarkan sedikit bahaya.

" _You look so fluffy i wanna hug you._ "

Lelaki itu rupanya tengah menatap dirinya yang berada dalam balutan baju tidur berbahan sutra dengan kerah lebar yang memamerkan belikat. Tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan yang membuat Seokjin berpikir dua kali untuk balas menatapnya.

" _You should wear this everyday_." Lelaki itu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Perlahan melarikan jemarinya, meraih pita yang berada di dadanya. Seokjin heran mengapa dia tidak bangkit menghindar saat dia tahu lelaki itu memulainya lagi.

Setelahnya lelaki itu menatap pahanya. " _But I prefer no pants_."

Seokjin lalu menghela napas, menyingkirkan tangannya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah," ujarnya mengalihkan wajah, perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Namjoon tersenyum. Respon Seokjin selalu menorehkan senyum kepuasan di bibirnya.

"Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Namjoon kembali sok menakut-nakuti.

"Sebaiknya jangan berani macam-macam." Seokjin mulai menajamkan nada bicaranya, memeluk guling agak kuat.

Namjoon menyudahi godaannya yang kesekian kali dengan tawa rendah khasnya. Merebahkan tubuh jantannya dengan santai, meraih selimut meliputi sekujur tubuhnya.

" _Good night, gorgeous._ "

Seokjin hanya bergumam membalas salamnya. Namjoon merasa tidak puas.

"Tidak ada balasan untuk ucapan 'selamat malam'-ku?"

Seokjin menanggapi dengan malas. " _Good night_."

"Nah," Namjoon masih mengelak, " _better with a kiss_."

Seokjin menghiraukan bisikan terakhirnya, menghiraukan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas karenanya. Pura-pura memejamkan matanya, pura-pura tidak tahu saat lelaki tampan itu tersenyum padanya dan memberikan satu kecupan lembut di bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Namjoon di hari libur ini sedang pergi. Ada urusan, katanya. Meninggalkan Seokjin seorang diri yang sedang membaca buku. Buku yang tak pernah disentuh oleh pemilik rumah, namun ada. Tertata rapi saja. Seperti pajangan.

Datang sebuah pikiran yang menghampiri benaknya. Soal Namjoon yang tinggal sendiri di rumah bak istana ini. Yang hanya diramaikan oleh para _maid_ yang tak lebih tugasnya membersihkan dan menjalankan tugas kesehariannya. Sekelibat hawa kebersamaan yang ramah itu terbias oleh hawa dingin yang begitu kuat.

Hidup yang sangat berbeda dengan kehidupannya. Di alamnya. Dimana sekelompok 'hamba' yang merupakan rakyat biasa akan menganggap 'hamba' lainnya sebagai saudara. Dimana sekelompok 'prajurit' akan menganggap 'prajurit' lainnya sebagai rekan, pasukan yang mengabdikan hidupnya untuk melindungi dan menjaga hidup dan kehormatan 'Sang Raja', Kemuliaan Yang Tertinggi sampai mati. Ikatan kekerabatan yang begitu terjalin.

Seokjin dulunya seorang 'hamba'. Namun dengan alasan kehidupan yang lebih sejahtera, dirinya telah menyandang gelar 'prajurit'. Yang tidak memegang senjata, namun termasuk dalam daftar untuk memenuhi titah Raja. 'Prajurit Tingkat Bawah'. 'Pasukan Anak Bawang'. Yang berada di dalamnya ialah sosok-sosok perempuan dan laki-laki berparas elok dan bertubuh molek yang seringkali menjadi target 'Prajurit Tingkat Atas'; prajurit utama pemegang senjata yang terlatih dan gagah. Bahkan 'Sang Raja' itu sendiri. Menambah satu lagi julukan mereka yang terkesan vulgar; 'Pelayan'.

Wajahnya seketika merona ketika membayangkan bilangan peristiwa yang terjadi di istana. Di kehidupan yang mengagungkan prestise dan kemewahan. Membuat bulu romanya bergidik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya yang hanya sebagai 'Prajurit Tingkat Bawah' akan bertemu dengan sosok Namjoon. Sosok yang berada di dalam perintah utama untuk dibawa ke hadapan Raja hidup-hidup. Yang jika seorang prajurit berhasil menangkapnya, gelar kehormatan seumur hidup sebagai 'pendamping istimewa sang Raja' resmi tersematkan.

 _'The Chosen One.'_

 _'Laki-laki di dunia manusia yang memiliki tato bertuliskan inisial 'RM' di lengan sebelah kiri.'_

Seokjin kira Namjoon ialah sosok yang tepat walau tak ada deskripsi lebih lanjut mengenai sang kriminal utama. Hawa yang dia dapatkan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sudah cukup menjelaskan. Juga sifatnya yang terang-terangan.

Sampai hari ini Seokjin mengira terlalu cepat baginya untuk bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menyimpan bukunya di tempatnya setelah selesai membaca. Sebuah novel yang sedikit menggugah perasaannya. Mengingatkannya akan saat-saat dirinya masih menjadi sosok 'hamba'.

Saat memasukkannya ke dalam laci, ada satu laci di bagian bawah yang sedikit terbuka.

Tampak tak begitu berdebu.

Dengan hati-hati, Seokjin membukanya. Bersamaan dengan rasa penasaran yang hinggap.

Sebuah tumpukan yang tertata rapi. Cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Seokjin mengambil salah satu bagian dari tumpukan tersebut. Merasa tidak asing lagi dengan bentuk yang sangat mirip dengan yang ada di tempatnya. Fungsinya pun sama. Memang secara keseluruhan, kehidupan di dunia manusia tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dunianya. Seringkali disebut manusia 'Dunia Paralel' yang memang benar adanya. Dunia para jin.

Bertepatan dengan itu, terdengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Tanda tuan rumah telah pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Namjoon sedang mandi, Seokjin berniat untuk melanjutkan membaca majalah. Sekadar melihat-lihat model-model pakaian yang normal dipakai di dunia manusia. Teringat saat kemarin Namjoon meminjamkan baju-bajunya. Rata-rata baju santai yang terbuka di bagian bahu.

Selesai melihat-lihat, ditaruhnya lagi majalah di atas meja. Terlihat lagi laci yang terbuka di bagian bawah.

Seokjin masih penasaran dengan apa yang tadi ditemukannya.

Tumpukan benda yang disebut CD.

Laci di bagian bawah tersebut masih dibiarkan terbuka. Perlahan diambilnya beberapa. Melihat judul-judul yang tertera.

 _'Major pleasure in Havana'_

 _'Good Flings in A Hot Summer'_

 _'Got (Ma) Milk?_ '

Semuanya tak bergambar. Hanya dihiasi oleh kover warna biru di bagian belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dapat sesuatu yang bagus?"

Seokjin menoleh. Lelaki itu memang suka mengejutkannya dengan secara tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya agak salah tingkah dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam tumpukan.

" _That's quite good movie you choose_." "Ayo, kita tonton itu bersama."

Seokjin berdiri dari tempatnya, mulai curiga dengan tatapan matanya. "Tidak, tidak usah."

"Ayolah, bersantai berdua denganku tidak buruk 'kan," laki-laki itu kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan. Bisiknya terdengar sedikit merayu.

" _No, thanks_." Seokjin sedikit kagok dan berjalan hendak keluar kamar. Laki-laki itu tertawa menggumam.

" _Too bad_." "Kalau begitu aku akan menontonnya dengan tamuku."

Seokjin menoleh. "Tamu?"

"Ya. Sebentar lagi dia datang." "Boleh kalau mau siapkan kami minum."

Memang, sejak pertama dia datang, Seokjin menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'pelayan' pribadi Namjoon walau sesungguhnya tak perlu, namun tetap terhibahkan sebagai perwujudan rasa tidak enak karena sudah menumpang dan merepotkan. Secara otomatis saja.

Maka dari itu, karena Namjoon berkata demikian walaupun tidak serius, Seokjin tetap menyanggupinya.

"Baiklah, akan kubuatkan."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Nanti taruh saja di depan pintu kamar yang ada di bawah."

"Tapi kalau mau ikut, buka saja pintunya."

Seokjin merasa sangsi dengan kata-kata dalam ucapannya barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tamunya datang. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian minim. Berpelukan lalu berciuman dengan Namjoon. Sedikit agresif. Hanya selang beberapa saat sebelum wanita itu dibawa oleh laki-laki itu ke kamarnya.

Seokjin pura-pura tidak tahu. Mengabaikan sesak kecil yang entah mengapa sontak menghimpit dadanya. Tugasnya hanyalah membuatkan minum. Dengan sukarela.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semula hanya terdengar suara erangan manja dari balik televisi.

Namun setelah Seokjin selesai membuatkan dua gelas _orange smoothie_ , erangan itu terdengar lebih jelas. Terdengar lebih manja. Dan _kasarnya_ , menjijikkan.

Seokjin menggenggam tatakan sedikit lebih erat. Setelahnya menaruh minumannya di depan pintu kamar. Tidak perlu merasa repot-repot untuk mengetuk pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih minumannya."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah semestinya."

Namjoon duduk di sebelah Seokjin yang menonton TV. Memerhatikannya sejenak.

Seokjin hanya bergeming.

" _Why such face, babyboo?_ "

Namjoon bertanya dengan lembut. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya helaan napas tipis.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Si cantik itu masih bergeming.

"Hey..."

Namjoon kemudian menangkup dagu Seokjin dengan beberapa baris jemarinya. Menatapnya sedikit intens. Seokjin balas menatapnya dengan intensitas yang sama. Namun dengan isyarat yang berbeda.

Namjoon tak bosan-bosan mengagumi sosok di hadapannya sampai batas dia merasa bahwa dirinya memalukan. Keindahan yang terasa tak logis. Memberitahunya untuk menjamahnya lebih dalam, namun di saat yang sama membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Seokjin lalu memalingkan muka, menepis pelan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan itu."

Namjoon tertawa ringan. "Begitu. Cemburu dengan tamuku tadi?"

Seokjin mengernyitkan satu alisnya tanda tidak setuju. "Aku hanya tidak menyukai situasi yang kalian ciptakan sementara aku mendengarnya," ungkapnya jujur.

"Oh _you're a voyeur?_ Nakal juga." Namjoon menyentuh dagunya sekali lagi dengan telunjuk.

"Sudah kubilang jangan sentuh." Seokjin sedikit menajamkan nada suaranya. " _And i'm not a voyeur_."

Namjoon yang sudah mengerti hanya terkekeh usil. " _Well, well, I'm sorry sweetie_ ," kemudian mencium tangannya. Setelah Seokjin menepisnya untuk yang kedua kali, dirinya beranjak dari kursi masuk ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

" _Afternoon, babyboo_."

Seokjin menoleh sebentar ke arah Namjoon, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan menyiram bunganya seolah tak ada apa-apa. Namjoon tersenyum komikal kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sampai kapan mau kesal begitu...?" ujarnya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Seokjin, berbisik pelan di belakang telinganya. Si cantik itu terkesiap. Dilepaskannya segera kedua tangan Namjoon.

"Aku sudah tak bermain lagi," Namjoon berbisik lembut sambil kembali menyamankan tangannya di pinggang Seokjin. "Kau tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka, 'kan?"

"Aku tak pernah berkata begitu."

Namjoon tersenyum. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." kemudian berlalu setelah mencium pundak Seokjin. " _Get the bathtub warm when i get home, 'kay?_ "

Seokjin menghela napas. Lagi, laki-laki itu pergi semaunya lagi. Seokjin ditinggal sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Hanya tinggal satu hari lagi sebelum tujuan akhir yang harus terlaksana.

Walau Seokjin harus akui, waktu yang dia lalui bersama Namjoon tidak buruk.

Namjoon bukanlah orang yang seberbahaya yang dikiranya pertama kali. Dia memang kriminal (juga _playboy_ ) kelas atas di balik baju kantoran necis, namun dirinya tak pernah membuat Seokjin tak nyaman. Dalam artian yang baik.

Namjoon hanya membuat dirinya tak nyaman... dengan cara-caranya menggoda. Walau di luar Seokjin tampak sering menolak, justru itulah yang memperlihatkan wujud malu-malunya.

Karenanya Seokjin harus akui juga jika seringkali Namjoon membuatnya berdebar. Tanpa alasan. Entah saat mendengar bisikannya yang tiba-tiba. Entah saat Namjoon tersenyum, memeluk pinggangnya. Entah saat Namjoon tertidur tanpa atasan.

Laki-laki itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah dicintainya.

Tak ingin lama-lama benaknya berkutat pada memori-memori lampau, Seokjin berjalan ke arah laci penyimpanan buku. Membuka bagian paling bawah, tempat ditaruhnya tumpukan CD yang membuatnya penasaran waktu itu.

Seokjin menyalakan salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit. Tak berniat melanjutkan tontonan yang sesungguhnya merupakan hal yang biasa disaksikan olehnya. Pemandangan yang biasa dia saksikan di istana yang sampai saat ini belum membuatnya terbiasa. Pemandangan pesta semalam suntuk. Prajurit yang saling bercinta. Sang Raja dengan para selirnya yang bercumbu di hadapan para prajurit seperti bukan tabu. Tenggelam dalam kesenangan semu.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sejenak, menenangkan dirinya. Memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, sebelum dirinya kemudian jatuh terlelap.

Tanpa tahu seorang laki-laki mabuk mendobrak pintu di bawah bersama beberapa wanita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin lupa bahwa tadi sempat tertidur. Saat membuka jendela, hari sudah gelap. Saat melihat jam, jarum menunjuk pukul 21.15.

Seokjin teringat satu hal lagi. Namjoon yang belum pulang.

Kemudian sehabis mandi air hangat, Seokjin turun ke lantai bawah.

Melihat sepasang sepatu dan kaus kaki Namjoon tergeletak di depan pintu. Terlihat dilepas dengan sedikit berantakan.

Terdengar riuh tawa dari kejauhan. Dari beberapa orang.

Dari arah sebuah kamar.

Dirinya mulai curiga. Pelan-pelan berjalan ke depan pintu kamar tempat Namjoon dan wanita yang dibawanya kemarin. Memasang telinga.

.

.

.

Lenguhan manja. Erangan. Seperti kemarin.

Satu orang... tidak.

Dua orang wanita. Yang berbeda.

Seokjin berjalan kembali ke kamar. Kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Kembali memejamkan mata. Melupakan lenguhan yang terdengar makin menjijikkan. Suara Namjoon yang terdengar tertawa puas. Bayangan-bayangan erotis yang membuat kening mengernyit.

Serta sesak di dada yang makin menghimpit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Kali ini Seokjin benar-benar tak peduli dengan kedatangan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba di belakangnya, atau Namjoon yang mengajaknya bicara, atau tangan Namjoon yang tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya. Dianggapnya seolah tidak ada saja.

Namjoon yang seperti sudah hafal akan pola perilaku si jin botol seperti biasanya hanya menganggapnya bercanda. Mencium bahunya, cara yang dia tahu disukai olehnya.

Jelas sekali. Memang sangat jelas terbaca apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin di mata Namjoon.

" _You really don't like it when I brought the girls in here, don't you_."

.

.

.

.

.

Masih juga tak ada jawaban dari Seokjin yang menata bunga di halaman.

"Hei, apakah berbicara denganku itu sesuatu yang mahal bagimu?"

Seokjin masih diam. Sampai beberapa saat yang tidak membuat Namjoon menyerah.

Hingga akhirnya dia bersedia memberinya jawaban singkat untuk menyelesaikan hal yang menyebalkan ini.

" _I'm tired_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya pun Namjoon tak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Sudah bagian dari hidupnya untuk bersenang-senang dan tak mungkin bisa dipungkiri hanya dalam waktu satu-dua hari. Walau dirinya akui Seokjin lima ratus kali lebih baik daripada wanita-wanita itu. Dari segi apapun.

Yang namanya mainan tetaplah mainan.

Dan Namjoon merasa Seokjin bukan sosok yang tepat untuk dijadikan mainan.

Kali ini dirinya merasa saatnya mengungkapkan apa yang tak biasa dilakukannya; sebuah pengakuan yang jujur, sekaligus untuk membuat si cantik ini lega.

.

.

.

" _Whenever I make love... I get to think of you_."

Diciumnya belakang telinga Seokjin setelah berbisik.

Masih ada reaksi singkat yang manis darinya.

.

.

.

Seokjin melunak secara perlahan. Diam. Ucapan laki-laki itu barusan jujur sedikit membuatnya bahagia. Entah jika Namjoon berkata yang sebenarnya atau hanya menggodanya seperti biasa. Sempat untuk tidak menyanggupinya lagi jika jawabannya adalah yang kedua.

Namun Seokjin kenyataannya tak bisa betul-betul marah terhadapnya.

Mungkin memang benar jika dia cemburu.

Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin. Kali ini seperti tak ada ruang kosong di antara tubuh mereka. Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada laki-laki itu, ingin melepaskan dirinya, namun tatapan mata Namjoon jauh lebih kuat menahannya.

Seokjin merasa terkunci. Berbagai isyarat berkumpul di mata beningnya, dan hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang pantas bagi Namjoon untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Terlepas dari itu, dalam keadaan seperti ini Namjoon merasa seperti sedang menguji dirinya. Sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Seokjin. Untuk menstabilkan sisi barbarnya saja terasa begitu sulit.

Dan kali ini Namjoon meragukan kemampuannya. Jarak yang ada seperti menyiksa sepuluh kali lebih berat.

Namun dia sudah tahu apa yang dia butuhkan sebelum melangkah lebih jauh.

" _Kiss me, pretty."_

Penyambutan dari Seokjin terlebih dahulu.

Seokjin tertegun dengan permintaan blak-blakannya. Tak tahu harus bereaksi, ataupun menjawab apa. Tak juga bertanya mengapa.

Yang dia tahu, Namjoon tengah memberikan ultimatum secara implisit agar dia mau menyanggupi permintaannya, supaya tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagi setan dalam dirinya yang bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

.

Seokjin melunak lagi. Alisnya yang semula mengernyit perlahan kembali seperti biasa. Berbagai isyarat di matanya mereda menjadi hanya satu.

Isyarat yang menimbulkan semburat rona di wajahnya.

" _Never again...?_ "

Namjoon antara tersenyum atau menyeringai menyaksikan raut Seokjin yang seperti berharap. Senyum penuh arti. Iblis dan malaikat yang berpadu.

" _You bet._ "

Seokjin berdebar. Debaran yang dua kali, tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

Waktu serasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Setelah mengumpulkan keyakinan, Seokjin meraih wajah Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya, memiringkan kepala.

Memejamkan mata, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lelaki itu. Untuk beberapa saat.

Setelahnya melepaskannya perlahan. Menunduk malu seraya meletakkan tangannya di bahu lebar lelaki itu.

Waktu serasa berhenti berputar.

.

.

.

"Sudah merupakan budaya bagi kaumku... untuk menyalami pemohon dengan ciuman."

Seokjin bahkan baru mengingat hal itu sekarang. Fakta yang terdengar seperti alasan yang skeptis. Ujung bibir Namjoon terangkat lagi. Kilatan yang tak asing itu lagi, terpancar di kedua matanya.

"Kenapa tidak kamu lakukan saat kita berkenalan waktu itu?"

Lalu apa yang harus Seokjin katakan?

.

.

.

Namjoon kira juga dia tidak membutuhkan jawabannya.

" _Not much of a good kiss, pretty_."

Kali ini Namjoon yang mengecup bibirnya.

Seketika dunia terasa seperti ilusi. Dengan hanya terkabulnya salah satu keinginan terpendamnya pada si cantik itu membuat kesadarannya seperti terbang jauh. Namjoon bahkan merasa takjub dengan dirinya yang untuk pertama kalinya mendesah pelan dalam kegiatan berciuman.

Namun jika hanya mengaitkan bibir saja dirinya tak akan terpuaskan. Tangannya lalu mulai menyibak pakaian Seokjin, membelai kulitnya. Memijat pinggulnya pelan. Untuk kemudian sentuhan pelannya beranjak merajalela, turun meremas salah satu belahan pantatnya. Dia juga sempat berada luar ambang kesadaran seketika terbangun menepis tangan jahil Namjoon.

"Hanya mencium, tidak menyentuh."

Namjoon menyeringai jahil setelah melepaskan lidahnya dari bibir Seokjin. "Itulah balasanku untuk salammu."

.

.

.

.

.

Telunjuk Namjoon membelai pipinya. "Kau belum menunaikan janjimu."

Seokjin mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit. "Aku tak pernah berjanji."

"Kau akan menceritakan tentang duniamu."

Seokjin kemudian teringat akan obrolan singkatnya dengan Namjoon di dapur.

"Sudahlah." Seokjin menggeleng pelan sembari menatapnya. Kemudian memalingkan muka. Berbisik pelan tentang sesuatu.

"Kamu juga akan dipersembahkan nantinya."

Seokjin merasa tatapan Namjoon selanjutnya sedikit mengganggu.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tell me_."

Mereka berdua hanya saling pandang. Namjoon menunggu Seokjin membalas kata-katanya, namun nihil. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Tell me all about it, now._ "

Apa daya, Namjoon bukan orang yang bisa dibohongi hanya dengan gelengan singkat atau jawaban 'tidak'. Seokjin memang tak pernah bisa berbohong padanya. Tapi dirinya tidak punya pilihan.

Saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Tidak." "Tak ada yang harus kukatakan padamu saat ini."

Satu alis Namjoon terangkat. Begitupun salah satu ujung bibirnya.

Seokjin berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Mungkin Namjoon bisa membuatnya bicara dengan caranya nanti. Jikapun tidak, tak akan jadi masalah karena yang Namjoon inginkan saat ini hanya satu.

Mewujudkan impian besarnya; to take this beautiful genie into his embrace.

.

.

.

" _We shower together now_."

Sebelum Seokjin sempat menolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Namjoon buru-buru mengecup lehernya. Agak dalam.

Sejujurnya Seokjin ingin marah pada dirinya yang tak ingin menyerah begitu saja, namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

Dia tak akan menyangka jika apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini akan segila yang tak pernah disangkanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sulit bagi Seokjin untuk bernafas, apalagi untuk berpikir jernih dengan tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang ditawan oleh Namjoon yang berpakaian lengkap tengah mengusap puting merah jambunya bersamaan dengan lidah yang merajalela di punggungnya. Di bawah kucuran air hangat, jantungnya berdegup hebat.

Tangannya pasrah bersandar di dinding. Kakinya yang masih diselimuti celana dari lutut ke bawah melemas ketika merasakan telapak tangan besar milik Namjoon melingkupi area bawah pinggulnya. Menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang paling rahasia. Membelainya pelan. Memanjakannya.

Gila. Segila yang tak pernah disangkanya sebelumnya.

Namjoon sempat mendengar si cantik itu mendesah pelan ketika ibu jarinya menekan di bagian yang paling peka.

" _You like this...?_ "

Namjoon merasa sangat tidak biasa menyentuh tubuh Seokjin yang begitu sensitif, melahirkan antusiasme yang begitu besar, seperti kembali pada dirinya yang masih amatiran untuk memanjakan wanita.

Sangat menyenangkan. Impresif.

Bisa saja seluruh kehidupannya dihabiskan begini dengan si cantik ini.

Seokjin berusaha menyadarkan diri jika sentuhan intim macam ini juga dirasakan oleh siapapun yang dikencani Namjoon, namun di saat yang sama dia tetap merasa istimewa.

Tak ada yang pernah menjadikannya seperti ini. Yang hanya mampu menerima. Menanggapi. Berbisik lirih.

" _Yes_."

Kali ini Namjoon perlahan menyusupkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dalam ceruk di antara belahan pantatnya. Suaranya yang berat menggema di telinga si cantik itu.

" _Is there anyone who ever do these things to you...?_ "

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya. Pandangan matanya kabur.

" _No_." " _Not even once_."

Jari-jarinya makin ditenggelamkannya dalam-dalam. Merasuk dan keluar yang berulang dengan cukup liar. Seokjin makin tersiksa dengan mengepal tangannya. Namjoon menyeringai kecil. Menggigit telinganya, berbisik serak lagi.

"Kamu bisa dapatkan lebih jika menjadi milikku."

Setelah memberi kecupan dalam sisi lehernya, Namjoon membalikkan tubuh Seokjin perlahan, mengecup bibirnya. Menyesap bibir bawahnya, menggigitnya lembut. Seokjin seperti tak berdaya. Makin tak berdaya saat Namjoon membelai lidahnya dengan miliknya.

Seokjin membuka matanya perlahan setelah Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya. Mengatur nafasnya. Menyaksikan kilatan di mata Namjoon yang sangat jelas mengisyaratkan gelora yang tak asing.

Degup hebat di jantungnya tak kunjung mereda.

Namun kemudian kilatan itu lambat laun menghilang. Digantikan oleh isyarat lain.

Namjoon terdiam di posisinya sesaat ketika menyaksikan air mata di wajah jin botol yang merona merah itu mengalir.

.

.

.

" _Hey_..."

Namjoon menghapus air matanya lembut, mengecup singkat mata kiri Seokjin yang terpejam.

" _I'm sorry_." Kecupan yang kedua diberikannya lagi di mata kanan. " _I'm sorry, okay._.."

Tatapan mata laki-laki di hadapannya yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

Seokjin masih diam di tempatnya. Tak terkira oleh Namjoon bahwa dia sesungguhnya merasa menyesal karena terlalu lemah menyambut apa yang dia berikan terhadapnya.

Tanpa berniat melanjutkan, Namjoon menyelimuti Seokjin dengan kimono mandi, menggendongnya ke kamar, mencium keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Beberapa jam lagi, tiga hari akan berlalu. Tiga hari akan berlalu, dan Seokjin harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Tugas yang berat. Menghitung menit-menit yang berlalu dengan hati kalut di atas tempat tidur dengan Namjoon yang berada di sampingnya. Namjoon yang tak menggodanya. Tak menyentuhnya. Sejak kemarin.

Jujur Seokjin merasa kehilangan.

Jujur, Seokjin tak ingin 'kehilangan' lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah sosok yang dicintainya untuk pertama kali. Sang Raja. Cinta yang tak akan pernah terbalas, yang sudah dimengerti olehnya dari dulu.

Seokjin tak akan memaafkan dirinya jika dia menyerah pada imajinasi semunya sendiri. Jikapun nantinya dia mendapatkan hukuman, maka itu telah menjadi hal yang pantas untuknya.

Tak sedikitpun dia akan merasa keberatan. Pun untuk bersikap egois mempersembahkan dirinya untuk seorang manusia.

Walau harus berakhir dengan pengusiran dirinya dari dunianya. Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

Seokjin tertegun. Merasa takjub akan pertemuannya dengan Namjoon yang menciptakan banyak hal yang terjadi. Menjadikan dirinya sedemikian rupa.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia membayangkan jika Tuhan tak menciptakannya sebagai _genie_.

Betul. Tidakkah dia bukan ' _genie_ ' yang sebenarnya, jika dia menaruh harapannya agar terkabulkan pada Namjoon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Belum tidur?"

Seokjin menoleh, membalikkan badannya mengarah ke Namjoon.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya seperti biasa. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat tulus, tak terlihat gelagat akan godaan atau yang lainnya.

Seokjin diam saja menatapnya.

Entah, Namjoon seperti merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang tersirat di bola mata beningnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan segalanya. Apa yang tengah terjadi, dan apa tujuannya.

Tak ada gunanya lagi menyimpan rahasia.

.

.

.

"Kami para prajurit menyamar dalam bentuk jin botol yang dapat memenuhi segala keinginan kalian para manusia."

"Benar, di dalam media berupa bejana seperti yang pertama kali kamu temukan."

"Banyak orang yang terhasut undangan kami, bujuk rayu kami setelah kami memenuhi harapan mereka sebelum kemudian dibawa ke Raja untuk dijadikan persembahan bagi keabadian hidupnya."

"Tapi tak ada satupun yang mampu memenuhi harapan-Nya; selain Dia yang terpilih."

" _And here you are. Looking at me as The Chosen One, the most powerful amongst the customaries_."

" _The One that has predicted to be having the enormous energy of life, that can make you live to a prosperous 150 years in human world, even greater level in our world there._ "

" _And here I am. To bring you to Him after three days since we met._ "

Ada jarak waktu sebelum Seokjin mengucapkan sesuatu sembari menatapnya lekat-lekat.

.

.

.

" _Kamu benar-benar menyerupai Yang Mulia-ku_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan. Sepertinya hanya alam baka saja yang tidak menobatkanku sebagai buronan," Namjoon memberikan komentarnya sambil tertawa.

"Tugasku disini," Seokjin mengulangi kalimatnya lagi. "Untuk membawakanmu pada Yang Mulia setelah tiga hari."

Namjoon tertawa sekali lagi. "Ya, ya."

"Aku mengerti."

Dengan Namjoon yang tertawa, Seokjin tampak sedih.

.

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" "Memborgolku untuk dihadapkan pada Rajamu, mengeksekusiku mati lalu memindahkan rohku padanya?"

Seokjin menatapnya lamat-lamat. Membelai pipinya.

.

.

.

" _No_." Seokjin menggeleng pelan. " _I am not letting you go_."

Seokjin perlahan mendekatkan wajah laki-laki itu padanya, kemudian menyampaikan keyakinannya dengan mengecup bibirnya.

" _Not to anyone anymore_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon merasakan fantastis yang amat sangat. Keinginannya terkabul sekali lagi. Kali ini terasa lebih gila. Kelembutan kulit Seokjin yang bertemu bibirnya, kehangatan tubuhnya di belaian tangannya. Dan Seokjin yang melenguh manja karenanya.

Terlebih saat Seokjin mengangkat kakinya ke udara, membukanya lebar. Secara alamiah menghadapkan jarak pandang Namjoon tepat ke ceruk merah jambunya yang terbuka, berkontraksi, putus asa, dengan lelehan hangat yang mengalir. Serta bibirnya yang merintih lemah.

" _Please_..."

Sisi primitifnya seketika terjajah.

Namjoon menyanggupinya dengan senang hati, melarikan lidahnya menyapu lelehan hangat itu, menusuk ke ceruknya. Telapak tangannya menopang sekaligus meremas pelan pantatnya yang penuh, kemudian beralih memanjakan kejantanannya yang menegang merah, menghasilkan Seokjin yang merengek dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Membiarkan lidah lelaki itu bersenang-senang di area keintimannya. Sementara tangannya mencengkram lembut rambut lelaki itu dengan mata terpejam. Bibir merah yang basah.

Euforia yang luar biasa.

Euforia yang makin luar biasa dirasakannya saat mempersembahkan dirinya yang lain untuk menyenangkan Namjoon. Mengecup puncak penisnya, melarikan lidah dan tangannya di bagian tubuh yang urat-urat sarafnya berada di sentivitas tingkat tinggi itu, berulang kali sampai akhirnya memerah dan memuntahkan mani yang mengalir dari dagu hingga ke belikatnya.

Dengan cara Seokjin yang demikian, Namjoon memutuskan tidak akan akan segan-segan lagi menjelajahi tubuh itu. Pahanya bagian dalam, pinggulnya, anting kecil di pusarnya, gurat otot perutnya, puting merah jambu, hingga leher jenjangnya telah dicumbu oleh mulut dan lidahnya dengan piawai.

Juga tentu, saat yang paling dinikmatinya; melibatkan spermanya yang tersisa di area bibir Seokjin dalam ciuman panasnya.

Segalanya membuat masing-masing dari mereka menjadi tak sabar. Diiringi degup jantung yang luar biasa. Keringat yang mulai menjalar. Hembusan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Segalanya terasa memabukkan, sampai tiba pada titik Namjoon mendedikasikan keahlian bercintanya dengan seluruh tubuhnya untuk Seokjin.

" _Don't hold back_."

Permintaan itu datang dari seseorang yang akal jernihnya telah tergantikan dengan kegelapan hawa nafsu.

Namjoon kemudian memosisikan dirinya dan Seokjin duduk berhadapan. Memegang pinggangnya sementara Seokjin membuka lebar kedua kakinya agar laki-laki ini leluasa memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya. Hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Permintaan itu dijawab dengan tenang oleh sang maestro.

" _You know you don't have to ask for it_."

Namjoon seperti disambut dengan kehormatan tertinggi saat menjadi tamu yang pertama kali mendatangi ruang rahasia miliknya. Saat memasuki tubuhnya. Seperti telah ditakdirkan bahwa tubuh itu sejatinya merupakan kediamannya. Miliknya. Sampai dirinya tak sadar memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh. Mendesah pelan.

Seokjin sedikit memajukan tubuhnya ke depan, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang putus asa berguncang di atas paha Namjoon. Semakin putus asa saat Namjoon mengangkat salah satu kaki Seokjin untuk memperluas jangkauan kejantanannya memasuki tubuhnya, kemudian menjilat jemari kakinya yang menekuk ke dalam, menggigit gelang kakinya, dengan tatapannya yang terkunci rapat dengan milik laki-laki itu.

Puting merah jambu yang menegang. Perut kencang yang naik turun merasakan pusaran gelisah. Wajah yang memerah. Bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Mata yang berpendar.

Sangat jelas terlihat di mata Namjoon bahwa laki-laki ini telah berada di puncak kenikmatan, menjadikannya beribu kali lebih cantik, lebih seksi dari milik segala yang pernah diperlihatkan untuknya. Atau dari siapapun juga.

Bahkan saat sang lelaki bertanya, tak sanggup bagi Seokjin untuk menjawabnya.

Ingin rasanya Namjoon berteriak ke seluruh dunia, betapa beruntungnya dia. Betapa dirinya yang lemah akan keindahan mahakarya Tuhan diberikan kuasa untuk menjamahnya sepenuhnya.

Namjoon bersyukur Tuhan telah mempertemukannya dengan jin botol yang jelita ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin yang memeluk lehernya, menyelami keindahannya untuk kali yang tak berujung. Keduanya saling memberi senyum yang menyejukkan dengan hidung yang saling menempel.

Sebelum Seokjin membisikkan suatu pernyataan. Penyataan yang cukup menyedihkan. Namjoon lalu mengecup matanya yang mulai tak kuasa.

Dirinya hanyalah seorang yang lemah dengan air mata yang terpahat di sebuah mahakarya Tuhan.

" _It hurts me too see you cry_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Namjoon terbangun di saat matahari telah meninggi, mendapati kilau emas yang begitu bercahaya terhampar di sekitarnya.

Pun mendapati sosok jin botol yang terakhir tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya sudah tak ada lagi.

Dia telah memenuhi janjinya. Memberikannya harta berlimpah. Juga tubuhnya. Seperti yang diinginkannya.

Namjoon sudah menang.

Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menyalakan sebatang rokok. Marlboro yang masih penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hisapan yang kesepuluh, sosok itu menghela napas berat. Memandang ke jendela.

Namjoon sudah menang sekarang.

Tidak, dia tidak merasa menang _sepenuhnya_.

Karena sesungguhnya jauh di dasar hatinya dia menginginkan agar si cantik itu kembali di sisinya. Ingin agar perpisahan picisan macam ini hanyalah mimpi.

Entah sejak kapan dirinya melunak begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Dalam tidurnya di malam hari, Namjoon didatangi mimpi. Dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang halus membelai keningnya. Bibir yang memberinya bisikan lembut di telinga. Memanggil namanya.

" _Namjoon_..."

Setelahnya mengecup puncak hidungnya.

Namjoon tak ingin terbangun kala harapannya terasa ada, begitu nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Open your eyes, gentleman_."

Akhirnya Namjoon menuruti bisikan lembut yang kedua kalinya datang. Pelan-pelan membuka matanya.

Hitam yang mengabur menjadi abu. Abu yang mengabur menjadi putih. Putih cahaya lampu. Langit-langit kamar.

Juga sosok itu.

Seokjin yang tersenyum, duduk di samping dirinya yang masih berbaring.

"Aku kembali."

.

.

.

Namjoon terbangun dari posisinya. Menatap Seokjin lekat-lekat. Membelai wajahnya.

Terasa nyata. Tak ada bejana keemasan di sekelilingnya. Tak pula dia ingat apakah dia sempat menggosok-gosok suatu benda hingga sosok di hadapannya ini bisa kembali.

Dan ucapan Seokjin selanjutnya menjadikan Namjoon berada di keadaan antara sedikit terkejut dan terlampau lega.

" _I'm not a genie anymore_."

Seokjin memeluk tubuhnya erat untuk beberapa saat. Yang bagi Namjoon tak seberapa, sebelum kemudian mengecup bibirnya.

Namjoon tak pernah merasa lebih menang dari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu kamu lakukan agar aku bisa memenuhi permintaanmu." "Atau... ya... aku yang harus mengawasimu selama beberapa hari."

Satu ujung bibir Namjoon sedikit terangkat mendengarnya, dengan tangannya yang memijat punggung Seokjin seraya mempertemukan bibir dan lidahnya dengan miliknya. Begitu pelan, dengan tekanan yang kuat, sehingga si cantik itu menggigit bibir bawah Namjoon pelan dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya sedikit menukik ke depan.

"Aku tahu."

Seokjin terpana menatap Namjoon yang kini tersenyum setelah membisikkan beberapa kata tersebut di bibirnya. Memberikan area sekitar telinganya ciuman singkat, sebelum kembali berbisik.

"Aku tahu jika kamu hanya ingin berada di sisiku saja."

Tawa kecil yang terdengar dari Seokjin terpadu dengan desah pelan saat Namjoon menyisipkan barisan jarinya ke dalam belahan pantatnya. Jemarinya tersisip di antara helaian rambut laki-laki itu, sembari matanya terpejam.

" _You maybe right..._ "

Bisikan terakhir dari Seokjin yang berbahagia karena telah melakukan hal yang benar, sebelum kembali menyambut Namjoon, kekasih hatinya, seluruhnya untuknya.

Dan hanya untuknya sampai nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# epilogue**

Lelaki cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh sintalnya ke kasur berukuran muatan satu tubuh. Sepasang mata beningnya memutar, lalu terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi. Lain halnya dengan pikirannya yang berputar, terus berputar, tak tentu arah.

Dirinya tengah dibuat frustasi oleh satu hal.

Sang kekasih. Yang memberinya debaran asing. Menghaturkan prasangka-prasangka yang menggelitik akal dan nurani, yang terpusat pada dirinya seorang.

Seperti jin botol yang mengabulkan harapannya, laki-laki itulah sosok idamannya.

Sang kekasih adalah nyawanya. Di saat sepi. Disaat dirinya menginginkannya untuk berada di sisinya. Memberikan waktu-waktu yang tak akan terlupakan; dunia dimana hanya ada dia dan dirinya. Membayangkannya saja membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergemuruh dalam diam, namun hanya bisa menggigit jari. Merapatkan kedua kaki yang salah tingkah.

Sial, sial.

Seokjin merasa tak akan mampu menahan lagi lebih dari ini.

Habis, habis, habis.

Waktunya habis. Kesabarannya habis. Kewarasannya habis.

Gila, gila, gila.

Tak ada toleransi lagi. Jika tak ada Namjoon disisinya detik ini juga, dia bisa gila!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **a/n** : _so this is the first outcome out of all I can imagine lol. hope it's good enough for you guys, and sorry if this is so bad as hell_ wqwq _. have nice days and thankyou for coming!_

 **oiya, satu lagi. tentang MiniMon 1st Giveaway.**

kemaren itu kan ada yang ngomen di fic aku satunya (Daddy and His Beloved Triplets: Chapter 7) yang bilang pengen ikutan giveawaynya. aku pengen ngehubunginnya tapi gatau lewat apa karena ngomennya ga login username. kalo kamu ngerasa kenal dengan username di bawah ini:

 **\- chacharaticha**

 **\- Istrinya jimin**

nanti coba hubungi aku lewat twitter: **bellestranges** atau langsung konfirmasi pendaftaran ke alamat email: **minimonseutar (et) gmail (dod) com,** dengan subject email:

 **(nama)_minimon1stgiveaway**

contoh: chevalo_minimon1stgiveaway

demikianlah atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan tengs berat!


	2. Chapter 2 - Il Fortunello (part 1)

• **Il Fortunello •**

[ twoshots ; b x b ; bahasa ; bts ; yoonmin * minhope / jihope ; smut/m/nc-17 **(rate t for now)** ]

 _Jimin memang beruntung. Keberuntungan yang dimulai sejak mendapatkan amplop khusus yang meresmikannya langsung sebagai_ _trainee di perusahaan raksasa._

 **Role: Yoongi (Dom/Seme) * Jimin (Sub/Uke) * Hoseok (Dom/Seme) -** saya ga maksa bagi yang ga suka untuk baca. bikin ini kek atas dasar 'keputusasaan' (cie) sebagai penganut uke!Jimin yang ya... bisa dibilang masih sedikit lah, di Indonesia tercinta ini. ya ga. setuju/ga setuju dengan _role_ -nya, saya hargai semuanya tapi sampaikan dengan _manner_ pembaca yang baik, oke chantique2.

 **a/n** :halo. pakabar. lama ya ga bersua.

saya sebenernya rada ngablu juga sih ini kayanya AU-nya, cuman yha bingung gitu kalo mau bikin Rap Line + Jin jadi cowo cowo s0 c00L yang punya posisi penting gitu pake AU apa yang cocok jadi yaudin deh begini aja bentuknya. yatapi ngaco parah si keknya haha. sabodo teuing, moga bisa dinikmati dan diterima aja. aamiin.

 **! Penamaan fiktif yang ada digunakan untuk kepentingan jalan cerita semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan jika terdapat kesamaan dengan aslinya. !** \- _just in case_ aja si ni _warning-_ nya.

 **[ WARNING ] Alternate Universe**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.07. Jalanan tengah kota Seoul masih ramai dengan kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Juga seorang laki-laki yang baru beberapa minggu menginjak usia dua puluh empat tahun yang masih menunggu di halte bis depan toko buku, sesekali membenarkan _nametag_ di dada bertuliskan namanya.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Sebuah Fontleroy silver bernomor plat sesuai dengan yang diinformasikan berhenti tepat di depannya. Sosok tuksedo hitam bertubuh jangkung keluar dari balik pintu.

" _Mr. Park Jimin from Busan?_ "

Empunya mengangguk, menunjukkan _nametag-_ nya untuk meyakinkan. "Ya."

Lelaki tuksedo hitam itu kemudian meminta perkenaan dari 'Mr. Park' tersebut untuk membawa barang bawaannya, tanpa basa-basi mempersilakannya masuk dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Selamat datang. Master Jung sudah menunggu anda."

Jimin mengangguk, menggumam terimakasih pada petugas yang telah mengetahui identitasnya. Sesekali memerhatikan sekeliling gedung (nyaris) pencakar langit yang tiga perempat bangunannya adalah kaca. Bangunan anak perusahaan kendaraan bermotor termasyhur dunia yang berpusat di Jerman. Pertama kalinya menancapkan taring di Korea, langsung dinobatkan sebagai provokator sukses dengan aset tembus miliaran dolar dan tak pernah absen dalam dua besar peringkat perusahaan raksasa di negerinya.

Jimin kemudian membuka ranselnya, melihat isi amplop yang telah terbuka.

 **\- Fontleroy Automobiles South Korea -**

 **20xx Exclusive Training**

 **#**

 **Mr. Jimin, Park**

 **Production and Technical Affairs**

 **Unit: Technical Documentation**

 **Status: Trainee**

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru menyadari ketika kakinya menginjak lantai, warnanya berubah merah. Menandakan dirinya merupakan orang luar.

Memang, rasanya bisa memasuki gedung ini saja sudah istimewa.

Jimin melihat _handphone_ , mengecek tempat seperti yang diberitahukan sosok yang memintanya bertemu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari jauh terlihat seseorang yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dari sebuah gerbang kaca di arah depan. Terlihat penjaga di sekitarnya membungkukkan badan.

Setelah dia terlihat menggesekkan kartu, gerbangnya terbuka.

Sosok itu berjalan ke arahnya, menyahut pelan.

" _Yo_."

Jimin tersenyum lebar merentangkan tangan.

" _Seoki_."

Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan seperti sahabat lama.

Ya, memang sahabat lama.

"Akhirnya datang juga."

.

.

.

.

.

"Master Jung.""Laporan baru dari Mitsubashi Motors."

Seorang staf wanita menghampiri di tengah-tengah reuni singkat Jimin dengan sahabatnya. Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Master Jung' itu membuka amplop besar yang diterimanya. Meneliti untuk sesaat.

" _Set it up after 15 minutes_."

Staf wanita itu menundukkan kepala, mengambil kembali amplopnya. "Baik, Master. Permisi."

Jimin sedikit memiringkan kepala melihat staf itu berlalu. "Petugas yang menyambutku di depan tadi juga memanggilmu 'Master'." "Semacam sebutan untuk orang berpengaruh disini kah?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

" _Let's come to my room_."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kantor sahabat lama Jimin yang memiliki nama lengkap 'Jung Hoseok' ini jauh lebih spektakuler. Luas. Penuh marbel. Furnitur asli kelas atas. Bolpoin setaraf kantor kerajaan Inggris.

Jimin tak ingin sering-sering bersikap berlebihan, namun begitulah hatinya yang tak terbiasa itu berkata jujur.

Di bagian dinding di belakang meja kerjanya, terpasang empat foto _cover_ Forbes edisi spesial dalam figura besar bercat warna emas. Dibawahnya ukiran metalik bertuliskan sejumlah kalimat.

 **Fontleroy Automobiles South Korea**

 **"The Four Kings of The Wagon"**

 **(Board of Main Directors)**

 **#**

 **"The Great Emperor, Lord of The Wagon"**

• **Monster Highness •**

 **(President of The Board, Chief Executive Officer)**

 **#**

 **"The Prudent Adonis, Nobleman of the Wagon"**

• **Master Seokjin •**

 **(Vice President of The Board, Head of Financial and Supervisory)**

#

 **"Cold-blooded Da Vinci, Man of Few Words of The Wagon"**

• **Master Suga •**

 **(Head of Production and Technical Affairs)**

 **#**

 **"Wild Jack of All Trades, Man of The Hour of The Wagon"**

• **Master Jung •**

 **(Head of Human Resource and Marketing Development)**

 **#**

 _Wild Jack of All Trades, Man of The Hour of The Wagon._ Boleh juga si tengil itu. Foto wajahnya juga terlihat keren. Menarik dasi sambil sedikit mendongakkan wajah menatap kamera.

Tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya sahabat karibnya masa kecil yang memiliki hobi menggeruk pasir pantai menjadi 'jenderal' di salah satu perusahaan raksasa Korea di usianya yang terbilang muda.

Tapi Jimin tahu, Hoseok memang pekerja keras. Otaknya juga cerdas. Bagaimana tidak, untuk salah satu lulusan terbaik Jurusan Psikologi Stanford University.

Tetap saja yang namanya sahabat, semuanya terkesan natural.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kamu banyak berubah ya."

Hoseok melihat ke arah Jimin yang barusan berkomentar, satu ujung bibir dan alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Lebih tampan maksudnya?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Ya... lumayan."

"Kamu juga." Hoseok tersenyum jahil. "Sudah besar."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masih ingat dulu di rumahku, kita bermain mobil-mobilan dan aku yang hampir setiap saat membuatmu menangis?"

Hoseok tertawa ringan. "Dan selalu aku yang akhirnya minta maaf."

Tawa yang ada datang dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Impianmu akhirnya terkabul, Seoki." Jimin tersenyum. "Dulu kamu pernah bilang padaku untuk memiliki perusahaan mobil yang mengalahkan Tamiya."

"Yang betul-betul memiliki perusahaan ini Namjoon, bukan aku."

"Namjoon?"

"Ah, _Monster Highness_."

"Oh."

Jimin melihat ke arah foto yang berada di paling atas. Pria berambut pirang. Menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, kecuali bibirnya yang menyunggingkan seringai.

"Tapi kamu juga bagian dari direksi utama, 'kan."

"Yah... masih satu lagi cita-citaku yang belum tercapai." Hoseok berdalih. Memberi ekspresi yang meyakinkan. "Menikah denganmu."

Jimin menyambutnya dengan ekspresi komikal. Masih saja si tengil ini suka bercanda. "Hee..."

"Dulu aku pernah berkata begitu," sambung Hoseok lagi.

"Hm? Kapan?"

"Dulu... waktu SD. Masa lupa."

Jimin mengernyitkan alis. Mengingat kilas balik masa kecil, yang akhirnya tertuju pada satu bayangan yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan... ya, ya, aku ingat ucapanmu waktu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Chim~"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Nanti kalo kita udah gede, udah jadi orang hebat, Chim-Chim janji ya nggak bakal punya pacar?"_

 _"Emang kenapa?"_

 _"Seoki janji nanti kalo udah jadi orang sukses, Seoki mau nikahin Chim-Chim biar kita idup bahagia sama-sama!"_

 _"Idiihhh Seoki genitt! Masi kecil ngomongnya udah nikah-nikah!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masa-masa yang lucu sekali."

Jimin masih tertawa geli. Hoseok juga sama.

"Lalu? Apa karier asmaramu sudah mengalami kemajuan?"

Jimin memajukan bibir bawahnya, memukul bahu Hoseok pelan. "Jahat."

"Belum punya ya." Hoseok tersenyum jahil. Jimin masih _manyun_.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana tanggapanmu?"

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apanya?"

"Aku sudah berjanji. Dan salah satunya sudah kutunaikan di perusahaan ini." "Apa jawabanmu untuk sisanya?"

Jimin memasang tampang berpikir sok serius. "Hm... nikah sama kamu ya..."

Hoseok meraih tangannya gaya romantis. "Mau 'kan, menikah denganku?"

Jimin lalu memasang pose bergidik yang jenaka.

" _Idih_ genit, sama anak kecil _ngomongnya_ nikah-nikah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Dalam masa-masa _training_ -nya, Jimin dan rekan-rekannya diberikan fasilitas penginapan hotel bintang lima selama tiga minggu.

Hal yang dapat dianggap lazim untuk salah satu perusahaan impian menurut berbagai media massa bisnis nasional maupun internasional ini.

Harus diakui dirinya tengah deg-degan menghadapi tantangan pertamanya. Memegang jimat yang tersimpan di dalam saku celana.

Tidak lupa mengirimkan pesan kepada sahabat.

 _Seoki... i'm nervous :(_

 _As expected._ Dalam waktu singkat, pesan itu sudah terbalas.

 _ **Good luck for you, bro!**_

Jimin tersenyum. Walau hanya ungkapan kecil, arti yang tersirat jauh bermakna.

 _Thanks dear ^^_

Tepat saat dirinya menutup _handphone_ , melangkah dari kamar, pemberitahuan bagi para _trainee_ untuk berkumpul menggema di seluruh bangunan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Dua minggu berlalu. Banyak kesulitan, banyak pula stamina terbuang. Namun juga banyak kegembiraan, banyak pula rekan-rekan yang baik, saling mendukung satu sama lain.

Jimin patut merasa bersyukur termasuk dalam daftar seratus lima puluh kepala di antara delapan ribu pelamar yang gugur. Hidupnya memang beruntung. Keberuntungan yang mulus sejak mendapatkan amplop khusus yang meresmikan dirinya langsung sebagai _trainee_. Bahkan berpikir untuk menempatkan masa depannya disini pun tidak.

Walaupun telah menjadi bagian yang layak, namun kelayakannya baru akan diuji saat ini juga.

Selamat datang di dunia yang sebenarnya.

Selamat datang juga di kemajuan persoalan asmaranya.

Doakan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Bagaimana _training_ -nya?" "Sepertinya jadi lebih bercahaya."

Jimin mengangguk mengacungi jempol. " _Wicked_."

Hoseok berdecak senang, menjabat tangannya. " _Now let's celebrate._ Aku yang traktir."

" _Yeay_ ~" Wajah Jimin makin cemerlang. "Kalau sedang panas-panas begini _sih_ , enaknya ngemil patbingsu."

"Patbingsu _full_ bluberi?" Hoseok langsung tepat sasaran menanggapi kodenya. Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

"Tipikal." Laki-laki itu menjentikkan jemari untuk selera yang tidak berubah dari dulu. "Oke, kebetulan aku mau mengajakmu ke kafe patbingsu yang lagi _in_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Hari pertamanya sebagai karyawan resmi masih berupa upacara penerimaan. Setelah mengobrol singkat dengan rekan barunya bernama Yoon Jeonghan, Jimin dan karyawan baru lainnya berjalan menuju Aula Besar.

Setibanya disana, para karyawan baru berbaris dengan rapi di masing-masing unit kerja. Gedung masih gelap.

Beberapa saat kemudian barulah satu persatu lampu dinyalakan. Satu pembawa acara yang menyambut pertama kali berada di podium, dengan jajaran direksi yang berdiri berdampingan disamping kiri panggung. Jimin merasakan nuansa aura yang kuat menyaksikan sosok nyata mereka dibandingkan dengan yang ada di foto. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya sendiri.

Jimin tersenyum saat melihat Hoseok melambaikan tangan sesaat ke arahnya, Mungkin karena dia berada di baris paling depan (faktor tubuh), tidak sulit bagi Hoseok menangkap sosoknya.

Setelahnya, pembawa acara mempersilakan sang CEO naik ke podium, memberikan kata pengantar.

The Great Emperor, Lord of The Wagon.

Monster Highness.

" _Greetings, buddies!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah _speech_ dari Direktur Divisi Keuangan dan Urusan Supervisor sekaligus Wakil CEO Kim Seokjin, Jimin tengah asik berbisik, bergosip dengan Jeonghan yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

"Jajaran direksi ini semuanya anak angkat dari Chairman yang sekarang."

Jimin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Ya, ya, aku dengar itu. Dia tidak menikah 'kan." Jeonghan mengiyakan kalimat terakhir. Kemudian Jimin mengernyitkan alis, menanyakan Hoseok. "Termasuk direktur SDM juga?"

Jeonghan menggeleng mantap. "Oh, kecuali dia, si 'kuda hitam'. Ada saja prestasi yang ditoreh tiap kali naik jabatan." "Jadi direktur utama semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk tidak heran sambil tertawa santai. Setelahnya sang rekan sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau tahu? Kabarnya juga Nobleman of The Wagon kita punya hubungan khusus dengan... _My Lord_ ~ _of The Waagonn_ ~" Jeonghan berlagak dengan gayanya yang khas, membuka topik hangat. "Spekulasinya karena kedekatan mereka sebagai bos dan sekretaris pribadi."

Jimin menajamkan pendengarannya. Menarik. "Master Seokjin sekretaris pribadi Monster Highness?"

"Ya. Dia memang jagonya soal _multitasking._ Tiga jabatan sekaligus dipegang." "Memang sih, dia sendiri juga sering dibilang 'CEO bayangan'. Gara-gara Monster Highness suka malas nampang di media."

"Kecuali di tabloid gosip, sih. Tahu sendiri kelakuan pejabat tinggi."

Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya, menerka hal yang tidak asing. "Poligami?"

"Mereka semua belum ada yang menikah." Koleganya terkekeh pelan. "Semuanya juga masih berumur 30an awal."

Jimin terperangah. Sungguh banyak hal yang membuatnya takjub disini.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan para karyawan baru sempat tertawa mendengar _speech_ dari sang direktur SDM dan Marketing yang cerdik. Dari dulu dia memang terkenal dengan banyolan dan gaya berceritanya yang lucu.

"Kau tahu bos kita yang di sebelah kiri Master Seokjin?"

Jimin melihat ke arah salah satu direktur yang berdiri memasukkan satu tangan di kantung celana.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan antusiasme yang berarti.

"Dulu dia lulusan mesin MIT. _Summa cum laude_." "Katanya mobilnya dua juta dolar yang masuk lima besar mobil tercanggih dunia itu dia sendiri yang rakit."

"Dan cuma ada sepuluh di jagat raya."

Jimin menganga saja. Dasar makhluk hasil bekuan otak... siapa julukannya? Da Vinci? Ya, ya. Pantas lah.

Imajinasi jenaka Jimin membayangkan sosok jenius legendaris berambut dan berkumis putih keriting dengan raut khas. Berperut buncit. Tinggal di sebuah lab kumuh yang tak terurus.

Kenyataannya, The Big Boss di usia mudanya. Tinggal di 'istana kaca' dengan keamanan ketat.

Juga tampan.

Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, jajaran direksi ini kesemuanya berparas tampan dan rata-rata berpostur tubuh lelaki idaman. Sudah begitu, intelek. Kaya raya, pula.

Jimin seketika merasa lelah dengan kesempurnaan dunia yang demikian.

Imajinasi jenakanya membayangkan lagi jika mungkin mereka bisa membentuk _boyband hiphop underground_ yang saat ini sedang naik daun.

Rekannya sempat bingung saat mendegar Jimin tertawa sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang bilang dia punya tangan yang bicara, bukan mulutnya." Pembicaraan masih berkisar tentang komandan divisinya. "Paling antisosial diantara yang lainnya."

"Tapi begitu-begitu dia orangnya perhatian." "Tipikal bos yang turun tangan di lapangan."

Dalam hati Jimin apresiasi. Benar-benar tipe yang dikaguminya.

"Tapi jangan sekali-kali bikin dia naik darah, ya."

Jimin dan koleganya tertawa bersamaan.

Lalu saat tiba gilirannya bagi sang direktur yang terakhir.

Direktur yang dibicarakan ini.

Beberapa saat setelah pembawa acara mempersilakan, dirinya naik ke podium.

Seluruh ruangan sunyi senyap.

Head of Production and Technical Affairs.

Cool-blooded Da Vinci, Man of Few Words of The Wagon.

Master Suga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih atas kesempatannya, walau aku tak akan bicara banyak." " _We gotta strive, gotta be proactive. To reach for greatness. Let's do our best._ "

" _Thank you._ "

Tepuk tangan riuh untuk sebuah kata sambutan yang sangat singkat. Jimin merasa luar biasa dengan hal itu, ikut memberi tepuk tangan yang keras.

Entah dengan melihat caranya bersikap atau berbicara, atau keindahan fisiknya yang menurutnya berbeda dari ketiga master lainnya, Jimin mulai merasa terpukau dengan sosok itu.

Mestinya dia diberi satu julukan lagi. The Divergent.

Sempat terkesiap juga saat tatapan sang master dan miliknya saling bertemu beberapa saat.

Entah jika memang benar atau hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

" _Bagaimana kerjaan seminggu ini?_ "

"Pusing." Jimin menjawab sambil tertawa pasrah. Hoseok tertawa kecil di balik telepon.

" _Repot ya._ "

"Begitulah." "Sulit menerjemahkan kode-kode kimiawi keriting."

" _Ya... memang._ " " _Kalau kode-kode cinta?_ "

Hoseok tertawa mendapatkan Jimin yang tidak menjawab. Pastilah dia mencibir.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hari minggu besok ada jadwal?_ "

"Besok... sepertinya kosong. Kenapa?"

" _Nope. Gotta take you somewhere, getting fresh air_." " _Kita istirahatkan bahumu sejenak. Selagi aku juga sedang bosan._ "

Jimin tersenyum. "Boleh saja."

" _Oke, sampai ketemu._ " " _Semangat, kawan._ "

Jimin menggumam pelan, tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup telepon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Satu Salmon Egg Benedict, satu Blueberry Parfait, satu Blueberry Cheesecake. Minumnya satu Cappuccino hangat, satu Blueberry Milkshake."

Pelayan wanita mengangguk setelah mencatat pesanan, memberi pesan untuk memanggilnya kembali jika diperlukan.

Setelahnya Jimin dan Hoseok kembali ke obrolan. Diselingi canda tawa. Terkadang Jimin memukul bahunya pelan, membalas kejahilan sahabatnya yang otentik menyebalkan.

"Omong-omong, apa tidak mencolok kalau kita sering jalan bareng begini?"

Hoseok memberi desisan pelan yang terkesan mengejek walau tak bermaksud.

"Hanya profesionalitas yang jadi tokoh utama di panggung perusahaan, bukan anggapan-anggapan klise macam itu." "Jadi jangan khawatir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kadang aku berpikir." "Kalau bukan karena undangan pribadimu yang terhormat, cerita hidupku sebagai karyawan di perusahaanmu hanya sebatas cerita."

Hoseok terkekeh kecil mendengarnya, meneguk habis sisa Cappuccinonya.

"Faktanya bukan aku yang mengirimkan surat itu padamu."

Kedua alis Jimin terangkat. "Tapi kamu yang mengusahakannya, 'kan?"

"Tidak juga. Departemenmu sendiri yang mau merekrutmu."

"Seoki, waktu itu kamu yang kutelepon sambil rasanya mau mati karena terlalu lama menganggur, bukan departemenku."

"Ya, ya, memang aku yang minta ke mereka." Hoseok menyerah berdebat. "Santai sajalah. Itulah gunanya teman,Chim _._ "

Jimin _cengengesan_. "Ya... walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak enak sudah bertindak curang." "Apalagi aku tak punya keahlian apa-apa."

"Selain kimia dasar dan gundik-gundiknya itu?" Hoseok mengangkat satu alisnya. "Itu namanya bukan curang. Memang sudah takdirmu sebagai lulusan kimia dibutuhkan disini."

"Tapi aku bukan anak kimia MIT, Seoki."

"Pintu kami juga terbuka lebar untuk kimia jebolan Sungkyungkwan."

"Tapi aku hanya mahasiswa biasa yang IP-nya rata-rata 2.75, bukan anak olimpiade, anak debat, apalagi yang semacam aktif organisasi, relawan ini itu."

Hoseok mulai gatal. "Mau sempurna di teori atau kau angkat seratus jenazah korban gempa di Jepang pun kalau tidak punya _skill_ yang memenuhi syarat, takkan dilirik Fontleroy juga."

"Tapi aku hanya bisa satu bahasa."

Terus saja Hoseok menyanggah. "Mana bisa kau _nongkrong manis_ di kursi panasmu kalau TOEFL dan TOEIC tidak mencukupi."

"Bukan itu. Aku cuma bisa bahasa kalbu."

Jimin tertawa senang. Hoseok mencibir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya aku sangat berterimakasih padamu," Jimin memberi senyum tulus. "Kau selalu membantuku."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala santai.

Ada jarak hening sebentar, yang digunakan oleh Jimin untuk menyantap makanannya, sebaliknya oleh Hoseok untuk menatap Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum jahil membalasnya. "Kenapa melamun?"

Sesaat kemudian, Hoseok buka mulut.

" _I love you, Chim_."

Gantian Jimin yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Mengelus kepala sahabatnya yang suka tanpa angin tanpa hujan bicara iseng. " _Me too, buddy_."

"Tidak, bukan sebagai teman." Hoseok berdalih, mendekatkan tangannya pada Jimin, memegangnya sedikit erat. Memberinya tatapan meyakinkan, tanpa kesan bercanda.

" _I love you... as a man, Chim_."

Jimin hanya tertawa ringan. "Iya, iya, _ngerti_."

" _Chim, please_."

Jimin masih percaya kalau dia hanya bercanda. Ya, sebetulnya dia setengah percaya saja, ketika menyadari detik-detik yang berlalu barusan adalah tatapan Hoseok yang intens.

Selanjutnya Jimin tidak enak sendiri.

Diam sesaat. Hoseok masih memegang tangannya. Tidak pula Jimin ingin melepas. Rasanya nyaman saja. Mengelus jemarinya dengan milik Hoseok seperti kebiasaannya dulu.

Hoseok seperti tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan. Perlahan memindahkan jemarinya ke dagu Jimin. Sedikit menatap nanar ke arah bibirnya.

Perlahan memajukan wajahnya dan wajah Jimin.

Dalam detik-detik yang berjalan itu, Jimin merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DRRT. DRRRRT.**

Hoseok menghela napas. Mengutuk dering telepon yang tiba-tiba, merusak suasana.

"Ya, halo." "Hm. Ya. Kenapa dengan itu?" "Oh, baik, kalau begitu aku segera kesana."

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin di sela menyendokkan sisa _blueberry parfait_ -nya.

Hoseok menghela napas, mengunci ponselnya. "Panggilan dari kantor, ada pertemuan mendadak." "Maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa lama-lama hari ini."

"Oh. Hm." Jimin buru-buru mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengistirahatkan bahuku."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, menepuk pelan pundak Jimin. "Aku antar kamu pulang dulu."

"Tidak usah, kamu buru-buru 'kan."

"Jangan sungkan begitu."

Jimin _cengengesan_ saja _._ "Oke, oke. Antarkan permaisuri pulang ya, Pak Direktur."

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih, Seoki." Jimin bersiap-siap beranjak dari kursi sesampainya di depan kos-kosannya. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Hoseok mengangguk pelan.

"Chim."

Lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Jimin yang hendak membuka pintu mobil.

"Eh, kenapa?"

Hoseok menatapnya sesaat. Mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk di setir mobil. Mendesis pelan.

" _I want you... to think about it_."

Jimin mengerjap-erjapkan mata. Teringat olehnya peristiwa di restoran tadi. Memasang tampang antara kebingungan dan ingin mencairkan suasana.

" _Well, I love Hoseoki too, 'kay?_ " Jimin tersenyum lebar. Tangannya membentuk tanda cinta di atas kepala. " _Saranghaeyo_ ~"

Saat Jimin keluar dan melambaikan tangan, dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sampai Jimin sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kos-kosannya, Hoseok baru memutar balik mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Ala bisa karena biasa. Ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan kerja Jimin saat ini. Lama-lama rentetan kode-kode kimiawi bukan lagi perusak saraf otak, alias sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Sudah biasa.

Lagipula perusahaan ini dengan hormat, menyejahterakan kehidupan karyawan. Jimin masih bisa menikmati waktu liburnya dengan tenang, tidak hanya sekadar perjanjian di atas kertas putih.

Apa mungkin karena dia masih karyawan baru? Bisa jadi.

Apapun itu, yang penting jangan lepas rasa syukur.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, rekan karibnya memanggil dari balik pintu kantor.

"Jiminnie."

Jimin refleks menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ada panggilan untukmu dari manajer proyek."

Jimin langsung beranjak. "Oh, oke."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong sampaikan ini pada Master Suga untuk segera divalidasi."

Jimin menelan ludah. Di ruangan sang manajer yang sedingin itu, Jimin merasa panas. Menyampaikan sesuatu untuk The Big Boss? Semua orang pasti setuju kalau itu setaraf dengan misi kenegaraan level S yang khusus ditujukan kepada Anbu.

Jimin memutar arah bola mata ke atas. Memangnya misi ninja Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu ruangan sang direktur yang dia yakin isi dalamnya tak jauh beda dengan milik Hoseok, walau itu bukan hal yang esensial. Menggesekkan kartu. Menekan tombol pin.

Pintu secara otomatis terbuka.

Dingin. Dingin yang bukan disebabkan Air Conditioner.

Suasana dingin yang berbeda. Dingin yang dia rasakan saat pertama kali mendengar dia bicara di Aula Besar.

Kali ini dia melihatnya. Jelas di depan matanya.

Sosok sang Master.

"Ma- Master Suga."

The Big Boss melihat ke arahnya. Kedua kalinya, setelah di Aula Besar itu (kalau Jimin tidak salah.)

Perasaan _deg-degan_ Jimin sedikit mengabur saat terperangah melihat pakaiannya. Kaus polos. Jeans dengan robekan di bagian lutut. Topi yang digeser kapnya ke belakang.

Anggota _boyband hiphop underground_.

"Bawa dokumennya?"

Seketika imajinasi komikalnya lenyap oleh kekagetan singkat. Jimin mengangguk, melaksanakan kepentingannya untuk menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya.

" _Thanks_."

Jimin mengangguk. Sang direktur kemudian kembali ke kursinya.

Jimin baru sadar sudah melewati beberapa detik untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya setelah sang direktur melihat ke arahnya memberi isyarat tanpa suara yang sangat mudah diterjemahkannya: ' _Ada perlu apa lagi?_ '

Jimin jadi agak gelagapan.

"Pe- permisi, Master."

Sang master hanya menyahut kecil sembari mengenakan kacamata, membaca dokumennya.

" _Yeah_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Kali ini sang direktur seperti kebiasaan yang sudah diungkapkan oleh rekannya sebelumnya, mulai menjalankan kunjungan berkala; turun tangan melihat kerja para pegawai. Menetap di bagian teknis seperti yang diinformasikan rekan kerjanya.

Seperti tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang ke bagian struktural tempat mejanya terletak. Menurut insting Jimin.

"Hey, Chim."

Jimin tersentak ketika Jeonghan menepuk bahunya barusan.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. "Hah? Siapa yang melamun?"

Jeonghan lalu beranjak saja dari tempat Jimin. "Aku mau buat kopi. Kau mau?"

"Oh, tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Setelahnya terdengar pintu kantor dibuka.

Jimin tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. Ternyata instingnya salah.

Sang master datang. Tetap dengan dandanan santainya. Seperti yang kemarin dilihatnya.

Anggota _boyband hiphop under- oh, stop it._

Jimin pura-pura tidak tahu. Menyibukkan jemarinya mengetik di _keyboard laptop_.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetap saja dengan jari yang sibuk mengetik, matanya masih sempat mencuri pandang.

Beliau sedang memerhatikan kerja karyawan baru. Jelas.

Sesekali terlihat diskusi kecil yang dilakukan. Tinggal si karyawannya saja yang kagok dihampiri Big Boss.

Jika boleh jujur, ada terbesit di dalam hati Jimin harapan agar dia menghampiri mejanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dicobanya lagi curi-curi pandang.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh!"

Jimin beserta karyawan sekitar refleks menoleh. Eunji yang sibuk mengobrol sambil berjalan dengan Bomi tidak sengaja menabrak Namjoo yang membawa setumpuk berkas. Setelah meminta maaf seraya merapikan berkas yang terjatuh, mereka berjalan keluar sambil mengobrol bertiga, tertawa.

Jimin mengembalikan fokusnya ke kerjaannya. Sebelum itu, tetap curi pandang terlebih dahulu ke arah fokus pandangannya.

Oh.

Sang Master juga melihat ke arahnya.

Kali ini dia tidak salah.

 _Tidak salahkah?_

Jimin harap demikian.

 _Ah, bisa saja untuk kejadian 'aduh' tadi._

Harapannya lalu disimpan jauh-jauh lagi. Dalam-dalam di dalam kesibukan jemari yang mengetik _keyboard_.

Dan mata yang fokus mengarah ke layar _laptop_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jimin merasa terbelakang karena baru mengetahui di minggu ketiganya bekerja jika di perusahaannya ada sarana gedung olahraga seperti _fitness_ , kolam renang, lapangan tenis dan _badminton_ , basket, _bowling_ , _billiard_ , dan lain-lain. Juga satu yang disukainya.

Archery. Tempat memanah. Tempat favorit keduanya saat dulu dia sering berjalan bersama Hoseok selain... ya, tentu saja surga bagi para pecinta bluberi seperti dirinya, Bon-A-Berry House di kota kelahirannya. Dengan sofa nomor empat sebagai tempat duduk andalan. Masih ingat saja.

Setibanya di tempat, Jimin terpana.

Sepi.

Kemudian menaruh tasnya menyender ke salah satu tiang marbel.

Baguslah.

Jimin mulai mengambil busur di tempat yang tersedia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fokus pada sasaran."

Jimin bersumpah hampir terkena serangan jantung barusan. Kaget bukan main saat bersiap di posisinya. Langsung menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Milik dari yang tidak disangka-sangkanya untuk datang menghampirinya ke tempat ini.

" _Suga_."

"- _Master,_ " sambungnya sedikit terlupa. Lelaki itu dengan santai melangkahkan dirinya tepat di belakang tubuhnya, membuatnya kagok dan otomatis memalingkan mukanya kembali ke depan.

Bagaimana tidak jika dia benar-benar tepat berada di belakang tubuhnya. Menempelkan dada di punggungnya. Tanpa basa-basi.

Tangan kanan sang Master kemudian tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan kanannya yang menarik tali busur. Menggenggam tangan kirinya yang menahan. Tanpa sepatah kata.

Jimin hanya merasa sulit mencerna keadaan yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Antara rasa pantas dan tidak jika jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tanpa maksud hiperbolis, yah, bagaimana tidak jika wangi tubuh Da Vinci Berdarah Dingin itu jauh memasuki jangkauan indera penciumannya sampai mengalirkan sebagian besar aliran darah menuju wajahnya?

"Fokus pada target."

Hal yang sedang berusaha keras Jimin lakukan.

"Jangan anggap aku ada."

Hal yang juga sedang berusaha keras Jimin lakukan.

" _Fokus._ "

Hal yang masih sedang berusaha keras Jimin lakukan.

Ya... dia juga harus berusaha keras melawan provokasi seperti hembusan nafas yang hinggap di bahu serta nada suara dalam yang tepat merasuk ke kupingnya.

Jimin malu mengakuinya jika hal tersebut 'menjalarkan' reaksi asing ke arah tubuhnya bagian bawah. _Duh_.

 _Fokus pada target, fokus pada target, fokus_. Kata-kata yang seolah-olah seperti ribuan kali terulang di kepalanya.

"Kalau sudah yakin akan sasaran... bersiap menembak."

Dan dalam hitungan dentingan jarum jam, panah lepas melaju.

.

.

.

.

.

Panah yang tepat mengenai pusat lingkaran.

Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega. Merasa (bosnya) telah melakukan hal yang keren (untuknya).

Lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya. Sedikit membuat Jimin mengeluh dalam hati karenanya.

"Te- terimakasih, _Master_."

"Yoongi."

Jimin mengernyit. Bertanya dalam hati siapa pemilik nama yang barusan disebutkan.

"Itu namaku."

Dengan jawaban singkat yang diberikannya, seperti itu dia berlalu.

Begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.10 malam. Kamar nomor 13. Lampu belum dimatikan. Jimin masih terbaring di atas kasur memikirkan kejadian siang tadi.

"Kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini hobi melamun?"

Jimin menoleh ke tetangga sebelah kamarnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan Yoon Jeonghan yang ayu nan jelita (bukan tanpa alasan julukan tersebut diberikan). Memberinya jawaban tawa ringan diselingi gelengan pelan.

"Kebanyakan melamun pasti ada apa-apanya."

Jimin mengerutkan kening. "Apa-apa _gimana_."

Jeonghan tidak menggubris. "Mana _chocoballs_ -mu? Habis?"

"Kalau untuk kamu makan sih iya," jawab Jimin enteng seraya berjalan dari tempat tidur, mengeluarkan sebungkus cemilan yang dimaksud. Jeonghan _cengengesan_ , melahap satu buah. Dua buah. Melanjutkan obrolan asyiknya.

Tentang 'One Fine Duren Beranak Satu.' Choi Seungcheol, Manajer Pemasaran. Pria taksiran sang kolega tiga hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong... sudah diberitahu Master Yoongi kalau nanti ada audit?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mata Jeonghan menyipit. "' _Master Yoongi?_ '"

"Ah, Master Suga maksudku."

Mata Jeonghan makin menyipit.

"Darimana 'Master Yoongi' itu asalnya?"

"Lho, dia sendiri yang memberitahuku." Jimin menjawab datar, tak menyadari tatapan penuh selidik sang rekan yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Gila. Seluruh dunia bahkan tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama aslinya."

"Hm... tidak sebegitunya juga, 'kan."

"Serius. Pernah ingat ada media yang panggil dia 'Master Yoongi'? 'Sir Yoongi'? Zaman kapan?"

Jimin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya saja. Lugu.

"Chim, jangan bilang kamu ada hubungan khusus dengannya."

Jimin tentu langsung memasang perlawanan. "Sembarangan."

Jeonghan tersenyum sangsi. "Jadi selama ini dia yang kamu lamuni."

Jimin menyenandungkan keluhan kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan dagu di atas bantal.

"Spektakuler. Aku bangga jika temanku pacaran dengan The Big Boss dan jadi pasangan dansanya nanti."

" _'Pasangan dansa?'_ "

"Ketinggalan berita lagi, 'kan." "Tinggal berapa hari lagi tahu, kita ada Masquerade Ball."

" _'Masquerade Ball?'_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Dengan perasaan risau, Jimin menatap amplop biru di tangannya yang baru sampai tadi siang. xxth Annual Masquerade menyambut kedatangan karyawan baru dengan aksesoris wajib topeng. Dengan acara puncak; dansa. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Jeonghan.

Jimin mendedikasikan rasa hormat untuk perusahaannya yang memang beda itu kesekian kalinya sebelum kembali merasa risau dengan menerawang ke langit-langit. Membayangkan siapa sosok yang tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan dansanya.

Sebenarnya sudah terbayang satu sosok di kepala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan The Big Boss (sangat disayangkan, bukan The Big Boss sahabat karibnya).

Jimin menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Sebaiknya koleksi khayalan ala dongeng Disneynya tidak perlu ditambah lagi. Betul. Bohong besar kalau selama ini Jimin tak pernah berkhayal tentang sosok impiannya satu itu. Mudah bukan menjadikan satu sosok tampan, mapan, dan berkecukupan untuk dijadikan impian? Tapi itulah masalahnya: Apakah Da Vinci Berdarah Dingin itu bersedia jadi pasangan dansanya?

Lagipula darimana ceritanya karyawan amatiran berpasangan dengan salah satu Direktur Utama di pesta. Memangnya Cinderella? Cinderella _sih_ memang putri raja, nasibnya saja yang apes. Lah, Park Jimin? Bayi gurita yang bisanya pasrah kalau dijadikan hidangan _sashimi_ di restoran sushi.

Situasi terakhir otak Jimin: _Error 404, page not found._

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memikirkan topeng yang bagus untuk dipakai pesta nanti saja. Sayangnya yang terpikir di benak bayi gurita kurang pergaulan sepertinya adalah topeng-topeng jenaka bergambar wajah tokoh-tokoh atau kartun terkenal.

Mr. Bean? Iron Man? Jimmy Neutron?

Tiba-tiba Jimin teringat pernah menyimpan satu topeng saat upacara kelulusan sarjana bersama teman-teman terdekatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama menggrebek isi lemari, dapatlah benda yang dimaksud.

Topeng wajah boneka Annabelle.

Ide bagus untuk Masquerade Ball. Kalau mau disuruh bunuh diri.

Setelah lama menatapnya, Jimin mengembalikannya lagi ke dalam lemari. Takut benar-benar jadi ingin bunuh diri.

Mungkin tidur memang solusi terbaik untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

19.00. p.m. Aula Besar Fontleroy Corp. Pesta dansa. Gemerlap kilau cahaya lampu. Orang-orang berpasangan. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Atau laki-laki dan laki-laki. Atau perempuan dan perempuan. Di mana Jimin menjadi salah satunya. Yang tidak berpasangan.

Jimin menerawang ke seluruh ruangan. Kali ini benar-benar seperti bayi gurita kehilangan induk di antara lautan manusia. Kalau sudah begitu, Jimin menyesal tidak melebarkan sayap menjadi karyawan eksis sebelumnya.

Sesaat kemudian, dari jauh matanya yang jeli menangkap sosok Jeonghan. Sempat membuat pangling dengan parasnya.

Namun fokus Jimin lebih terpancang di tangannya yang tengah menggandeng seseorang.

Ow. _Guess who? None other than that_ 'One Fine Duren Beranak Satu'.

Jimin mendengus. ' _Aku sedih dia sudah digandeng sekretaris kepala bagian_ '? _Biggest Shit of The Year, Jeonghanie._

Jimin akan sangat berterima kasih jika pandangan mereka tidak bertemu dan melihatnya (yang masih sendiri).

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Chim!"

Oke, Jimin terima. Namun dia akan lebih berterima kasih jika rekannya yang 'pengertian dan tidak sombong' itu tidak menghampiri.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Jimin terpaksa membalas senyum 'One Fine Duren' dan pasangan tengilnya itu saat mereka berdiri di hadapannya.

" _Where's your man?_ Mr. Yoongi?" bisik si tengil tanpa basa-basi.

Sudah diduga. Pertanyaan menyebalkan. Sempat dilirik olehnya sandingan tangan Jeonghan di lengan kiri pasangannya. Genggaman yang terlihat beribu kali lebih posesif daripada kenyataannya di sudut pandang mata Jimin (yang masih sendiri).

"Sebentar lagi datang, tapi bukan dia," kilahnya.

Jeonghan _cengengesan_ saja. "Oke, selamat menunggu kalau begitu."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibir. Jeonghan pamit berlalu sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kembali matanya mengitari sekeliling. Mencari keajaiban.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terkesiap beberapa saat setelahnya.

Itu dia. Arah pukul satu sebelah timur. Keajaiban.

 _Master Suga_.

Memegang gelas _wine_. Rambut setelan _photoshoot_ Brad Pitt yang paling tampan. Setelan jas simpel yang berani taruhan harganya di atas tiga ratus juta. Duduk di bagian kursi kehormatan dengan sekelilingnya jajaran direksi dan komisaris utama.

Jimin sekonyong-konyong _deg-degan_ melihat penampilan The Big Boss yang demikian. Kalau tidak ya heran juga.

Tunggu. Dari jajaran direksi dan komisaris yang hampir semuanya menggandeng satu wanita, bahkan lebih.

 _Dia sendiri?_

 _Oh, benar juga. Mungkin tidak ada yang berani mengajaknya_ (asumsi Jimin saja.)

Kalau begitu... _ini kesempatan_.

Tunggu dulu. Seperti orang bodoh berjalan ke arahnya dan memintanya jadi pasangan di tengah para petinggi? Tunggu dulu.

Jimin bimbang. Inilah situasi yang dinamakan 'malu tapi mau'. Jimin sungguh bimbang karenanya.

Harus bagaimana?

 _Dear Mr. Alm. Walt Disney. Beri aku kekuatan untuk jadikan fairytale-mu nyata. Dimana aku sebagai pemeran utamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo, Chim."

Jimin menoleh saat merasakan tepukan bahu yang pelan dari sebuah suara yang familiar di belakangnya.

" _Seoki?_ " Ujarnya dengan suara meninggi. Demi Tuhan, dia sampai lupa jika tak ada sosok Hoseok di kursi kehormatan tadi.

"Sikapmu berlebihan."

Jimin terpana. Hoseok terlihat berbeda. Jelas. Dialah takdir yang datang untuk Jimin... tidak. Sayang sekali Direktur SDM yang sedemikian rupa tidak membuatnya berdebar seberdebar saat dia melihat komandannya tadi.

Keajaiban yang tidak dikehendaki.

"Kamu... mana pasanganmu?" tanyanya polos.

"Kamu pikir untuk apa aku mendatangimu?" Hoseok mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Aku yakin sampai hari ini pun kamu masih lowong."

Jimin memonyongkan bibirnya tanda jengkel. "Sebegitu tidak lakunya?"

Hoseok menghiraukan komentarnya. Tatapannya sedikit... riskan menurut Jimin.

" _You look different, Chim_."

Jimin mengedikkan bahu. "Beda... apanya?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum saja. Senyum yang membuatnya seratus kali lebih tampan memang, tapi entah mengapa tidak membuat Jimin merasa nyaman.

Jemari panjangnya mulai perlahan membelai pipi lembut sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kau ini," Jimin menggeser tangan Hoseok tersebut malu-malu.

" _Aku harap kau masih ingat pengakuanku waktu itu,_ " bisiknya kemudian.

 _Eh, tunggu dulu. Waktu itu yang mana, hei._

Seketika Jimin bersiaga mengantisipasi bahaya yang datang, menaruh kedua tangannya di dada Hoseok.

"Seoki, aku tidak-"

Secara spontan Jimin memejamkan matanya erat saat Hoseok menempatkan tangan di pinggangnya, mengecup lembut tengkuknya. Mengeluhkan kulitnya yang sensitif, serta kehilangan akal untuk menghindar.

Setelah kembali berkesempatan melihat wajah Hoseok, tatapan yang diberikannya masih sama.

Tatapan yang semakin dekat, semakin dekat.

Jimin tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Hidung Hoseok sudah menyentuh miliknya. Tubuhnya sudah murni tak berkehendak untuk melepaskan diri.

Hingga saat bibir Hoseok menyentuh miliknya, Jimin tak balas menyentuhnya.

Kali ini murni kehendak nuraninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam sekian detik yang ada saat Hoseok memejamkan matanya, Jimin sempatkan untuk melihat ke arah pukul satu sebelah timur. Ke arah kursi kehormatan.

Tidak ada lagi Da Vinci Berdarah Dingin disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# to be continued**

 **a/n** : gimana, agak nyantai ga bahasanya wqwq. sengaja lah, biar ga ngejelimet. kadangan lelah uga nulis puitis ala2 pujangga. represing juga lah readers tercinta. ye ga. (taunya tetep ae puitis ala2. yha semoga tidak lah ya (makza)).

btw ini sengaja kok dipotong jadi 2 part. kalo ga yha bakal 10k+ oneshot doang thx :) 5k aja cukup lah ya h3h3. nyiapin buat smutnya lah _chapter_ depan, oke.

 _kthx, bye for now. hope you enjoy it, loves. happy new year, have nice days ahead ~_

 **p.s.** **Il Fortunello** : (italian) Lucky Bastard/The Lucky One.


	3. Chapter 3 - Il Fortunello (part 2 - fin)

• **Il Fortunello [ 2 - fin ] •**

[ twoshots ; b x b ; bahasa ; bts ; yoonmin * hopemin / jihope ; smut/m/nc-17 ]

 _Terkadang keajaiban yang hadir dalam hidupnya membuatnya geleng kepala. Dua orang direktur utama perusahaan raksasa sudah melayangkan protes dari ego masing-masing terhadapnya. Ketika dia mengira tak satu ujung jaripun patut mendapatkannya._

 **Role: Yoongi (Dom/Seme) * Jimin (Sub/Uke) * Hoseok (Dom/Seme)**

 **a/n** :hamdalah ternyata banyak uga penikmat uke!Jimin setelah kepoin komen2 temen2 semuwa. dan hamdalah kalo udah makin banyak. lega hati dah. thx berat all. semoga aja i ga ngecewain u semua ya dari kemaren ampe seterusnya, aamiin.

oya, bagi yang ga kuku ma penggunaan bahasa inggris, ni uda saya usahain minimalisir kok. mohon maaf sebelumnya, semoga yang kali ini bisa lebih nyaman bacanya ya hehe.

 **bismillah.**

 **[ WARNING ] Alternate Universe. Smutty smut. Breathplay (with maso!Jimin ? maybe wqwq).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Seharian ini Jimin kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya. Melamun. Setelah gagal dengan pesta dansa (tapi tidak dengan acara makan-makan besarnya), Jimin merasa tidak memiliki energi untuk melakukan apapun.

Hanya Fish Gratin kemarin yang belum lepas dari angan-angan. Walau di lidah sudah musnah, otaknya masih pintar menyimpan bagaimana enaknya. Itupun sebenarnya masih belum cukup mengatasi kerisauan hatinya. Risau. Lagi. Ala drama Korea gagal saja.

Peristiwa malam lalu pun belum lepas dari angan-angan. Walau kecupan Hoseok sudah musnah, lehernya masih terasa 'panas'. Masih menyisakan rasa canggung.

Tepat setelahnya, Master Yoongi melancong saja. Tanpa pamit entah kemana.

 _'Master Yoongi.'_

Gantian wajah Jimin yang memanas.

Sesungguhnya masih ada lagi hal yang membuat hatinya risau. Kunjungan rutin sang Master hari ini. Risau dan senang di saat yang sama.

Sebaiknya Jimin ke toilet dulu, mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru saja Jimin steril dan higienis sesampainya dari toilet. Baru saja memosisikan diri dengan nyaman di atas kursi.

Komandan bagian Produksi dan Urusan Teknis sudah berada di hadapannya. Kasual tanpa aba-aba seperti biasa.

Gugupnya Jimin masih tidak absen.

"Ada kesulitan?"

Jimin mengerjap-erjapkan mata sambil menggeleng. "Tidak ada, Master." Mencoba ramah dengan memberinya senyum (tepatnya agar terlihat manis).

Setelah mengganggukkan kepala satu kali, tanpa basa-basi dia beralih ke karyawan lain.

Begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Risau Jimin kini dengan mudahnya terobati oleh waktu asyik bersama rekan-rekan di jam istirahat. Sambil makan siang di kantin, sambil mengobrol.

"Kau pelet apa sih si Duda Keren, Jeonghanie?"

Empunya yang sedang konsentrasi menyendok sup ayam sedikit terbatuk. Tetap dengan gayanya yang ayu.

"Kok tiba-tiba _ngomongin_ dia sih?"

Eunji si rewel langsung melempar celoteh dengan ekspresi yang pas. "Ya ampun. Jeonghan Yoon dan Mr. Seungcheol Choi di Masquerade Ball? 20xx Hottest Couple itu?"

"Aduh... bisa tahan tidak sih menggandeng bos pemasaran yang gantengnya bikin hamil?" Namjoo yang tak kalah ceriwis ikut menimpali, menyenggol tangan Jeonghan dengan sikutnya.

Inilah benefit punya teman duo ceriwis cantik bagi Jimin. Menciptakan momen yang tepat untuk 'balas dendam'.

"Iya _tuh_. Seingatku minggu lalu ada orang yang telepon sambil _nangis_ cengeng bilang kalau si Duren sudah di- _tag_ duluan." "Eh... nyatanya yang dituduh itu saking miripnya dengan yang bilang, aku sampai pangling," sindirnya tepat sasaran.

Yang lain tertawa. Jeonghan manggut-manggut saja. Membiarkan rekan-rekannya yang 'baik hati' itu memuaskan hati masing-masing.

"Masih diingat saja."

"Tapi aku tidak pakai cengeng juga _sih_ , curhatnya ke kamu," tidak lupa meluruskan sindiran Jimin. Jimin cuma _memelet_ lidah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu tidak sih?"

Jimin langsung mencubit tangan Jeonghan dari balik meja setelah menangkap lirikan jahil si tengil. Balas memberinya lirikan tidak setuju secara kilat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunji.

Jeonghan cekikikan saja. Jimin ternyata tahu benar dia mau bilang apa. Kalau sampai duo ceriwis cantik ini tahu soal Yoongi, sudah bukan benefit lagi artinya.

"Tidak." "Aku lupa mau bilang apa tadi."

.

.

.

.

.

DRR. DRRRRRT. DRRRT.

"Chim, hapemu bergetar."

Pemberitahuan dari Jeonghan yang sudah hapal bunyi getaran ponsel sobatnya. Jimin langsung menggrebek saku celana setelah mengelap mulut.

SMS dari nomor tak dikenal. Yang membuat alisnya refleks terangkat.

 _Kutunggu besok di ruanganku. 21.30 P.M._

\- Yoongi -

Dahi Jimin berkerut keras. Entah sudah berapa kali dia harus dikagetkan oleh tindakan-tanpa-aba-aba bosnya itu.

Misteri dia mendapatkan nomor Jimin secara cuma-cuma setelah semua sikap ala masa bodohnya terlalu menakutkan baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Omong-omong misteri.

Jimin jadi teringat sesuatu. Saat dia mengantarkan dokumen dari manajer proyek untuk The Big Boss.

Ini juga termasuk misteri kalau dipikir-pikir. Tanda tanya besar yang sudah membusuk di dalam otaknya. Saking lamanya terpendam.

Kalau saja tidak ada label [ PRIVATE ] warna merah di atasnya mungkin Jimin tidak akan mempermasalahkan. Coba pikir, frontal sekali mendistribusikan dokumen rahasia ke bawahan? Dan dari sekian banyak kepala _,_ dia yang karyawan baru yang ditugaskan?

Awas Chim, awas... hati-hati meninggikan ekspektasi. Kalau tak ada penyangga kepastian di bawah, musnah saja semua ditelan debu jalanan.

Ah, sudahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Bon-A-Berry House yang sudah lama tak dikunjungi. Sofa pojok nomor empat. Di pukul empat sore, Jimin dan Hoseok, pelanggan tetapnya duduk mengobrol santai, dengan jarak setiap dua menit hening. Sibuk dengan _smartphone_ masing-masing.

Kali ini atmosfernya sedikit berbeda. Agak kering dari biasanya. Menurut hemat Jimin dari waktu-waktu yang sudah berjalan sebelumnya, mestinya komunikasi yang ada makin intensif. Apalagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bersua di tempat kenangan.

Terasa saja kalau ada yang hilang.

Jimin sebenarnya mengerti. Hanya saja dia masih ragu untuk mengakui. Ragu dengan tingkat kebenaran dari situasi yang terjadi pada mereka, terutama pada sahabatnya.

Sahabat yang meminta sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar 'persahabatan'.

Kalau memang benar adanya, tentu dia tak bisa selamanya mengulur waktu. Tidak ada yang merasa nyaman dengan situasi yang _gantung_.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat dia memutuskan untuk membuka mulut, Hoseok ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Keduanya sempat tertawa kecil.

"Kamu dulu." Hoseok memberi gestur mempersilakannya.

Jimin mempersilakannya balik. "Kamu."

"Kamu sudah tahu apa yang mau kukatakan, kan?" "Jadi, aku cuma perlu menunggu tanggapannya saja."

Jimin diam saja setelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat menatap Hoseok dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jujur, Seoki." "Aku masih tidak yakin kamu serius."

Hoseok diam. Tatapannya saat itu cukup menusuk. Ditambah seringai yang tidak disengaja. Seperti telah merasa diremehkan. Walau tak setitik pun niat semacam itu tertanam di dalam pernyataan sahabat kecilnya yang demikian.

Saat laki-laki itu sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin, si kecil juga sigap sedikit mundur.

"Kejadian malam itu belum cukup ya, buatmu?"

Jimin mematung. Rupanya dia masih bisa grogi walau hanya dipojokkan sedikit oleh orang yang selalu di sisinya selama beberapa tahun silam. Dengan kejadian malam itu sebagai pengecualian.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Sempat juga sampai memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Seoki, aku menghargai perasaanmu," menggeser tubuh Hoseok menjauh darinya dengan lembut, "tapi-"

Oke. Tapi. 'Tapi' adalah bentuk kontradiksi. Dan untuk hal ini Hoseok yakin mengarah ke hal yang tidak akan menyenangkan hati. "Tapi?"

Jimin diam lagi.

Inilah momen yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk.

"Tapi..." Jimin menundukkan kepala. Mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk memberi alasan yang mungkin bisa sedikit menyamankan dengan melipat, dan mengelus-elus jemari. "Maaf..."

Hoseok langsung memotong, tak ingin buang waktu. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

Jimin mulai menatapnya serius, memosisikan tubuhnya tepat berhadapan dengan Hoseok.

"Seoki, kamu itu Master. Direktur Utama Fontleroy. Aku ini cuma karyawan baru. Karyawan biasa. Apa gunanya buang waktu dengan amatiran?"

Ini dia. Dalih kelas teri yang rawan membuat Hoseok berdecak dengan kesan cemooh.

"Karyawan di divisiku bertunangan dengan salah satu komisaris pun tidak ada masalah sampai saat ini, Chim. Tak usah lagi permasalahkan hal klasik begitu."

"Dan kau pikir siapa aku mau buang waktu denganmu? Kita bukan bocah." Hoseok mengucapkannya dengan nada sedikit tajam.

Jimin makin merasa tak enak hati. "Tetap saja, Seoki..."

"Chim."

Hoseok sekarang menggenggam tangannya. Jimin menunduk lagi. Tidak enak menatap langsung matanya yang memohon.

"Chim... _come on._ "

Genggamannya menjadi lebih kuat. Jimin sampai meringis.

"Oh, maaf."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Keraguannya kini terhapuskan. Namun dia belum bisa lega karena sebenarnya dia pun mengerti kalau Hoseok yang secerdas itu tahu perasaannya tak bisa terbalaskan seperti yang diharapkan.

Dia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa Hoseok yang pengalah itu masih bersikeras.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu merasa aku memaksamu, Chim?"

Percakapan yang masih sama bahkan saat berjalan menuju pulang. Jimin sampai tega bertanya dalam hati kapan ini akan berakhir. Tak berniat untuk menjawab. Hanya berdeham singkat saja.

"Maaf kalau itu yang memang kamu rasakan."

Jimin masih bungkam. Masih berkutat dengan sekelumit pikiran dan perasaan di benaknya.

Saat mereka sampai di depan halaman. Jimin belum membuka pintu.

Hoseok tak ayal diliputi rasa bersalah. Merindukan jarak yang sempat memisahkan mereka. Jarak yang sempat mengaburkan ketertarikannya padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tak ayal diliputi rasa bersalah.

Sebelum sahabat kecilnya itu menghadapkan wajahnya menatapnya untuk kesekian kali.

Pelan-pelan menempelkan keningnya ke miliknya.

Keheningan yang ada hanya diisi oleh mata yang berkomunikasi. Untuk sementara. Sebelum merunduk, merenung.

Demikian dibiarkan saja waktu berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memeluknya kemudian.

Mengecup pipinya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada. Membelai rambutnya.

Hoseok menerima semuanya dengan patuh.

Tenang dan getir menjadi satu di nuraninya. Berterimakasih akan sentuhan hangat yang tak bisa dimiliki untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

" _Aku... sudah ada yang lain._ " " _Bukan berarti sudah ada hubungan resmi, tapi... ya... aku suka dia._ "

" _Dengar, Seoki." "Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. You are forever my precious. Not gonna lie._ "

" _Tapi aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kau taruh harapan lebih._ "

Dia pikir dengan membaca koran hari ini dapat mengalihkan perhatian otaknya dari omongan Jimin sore tadi.

Hoseok meletakkan koran tersebut dengan pasrah. Menyeruput sisa _homemade cappuccino_ di atas meja. Mengangkat poninya ke atas. Memejamkan mata.

Walau dirinya adalah pribadi pengalah, tidak berarti kekalahan adalah barang wajar di hidupnya. Egonya tahu benar jika ribuan, bahkan lebih orang di dunia ingin berada di posisinya sejak lahir hingga sekarang. Apa yang dia tak menangkan? Fisik? Akademik? Kedudukan? Harta?

Sungguh. Tak ada untungnya memelihara arogansi. Jika tidak, beginilah jadinya. Egonya harus rela menurunkan diri untuk menyambut satu momen tragis dalam hidupnya setelah sekian lama. Kekalahan.

Saking lamanya tidak mengenal kalah, rasanya seperti wabah yang melumpuhkan jasmani-rohani ketika datang tiba-tiba.

Kalah dalam urusan paling kompleks. Asmara.

Orang yang paling bisa menundukkan egonya, juga ternyata memberi 'sakit' yang paling berlipat ganda.

Apalagi yang lebih tragis dari itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok memainkan gantungan kunci pemberian Jimin ketika masih menginjak bangku kelas 1 SMA. Saat kecintaannya pada dunia otomotif diwujudkan dengan mengikuti perlombaan balap mobil. Jimat keberuntungan.

Dia juga teringat ungkapan yang sering sahabat kecilnya lontarkan dulu.

' _Orang pintar kalah dengan orang yang curang. Tapi orang yang curang kalah dengan orang yang beruntung._ '

Keberuntungan. Satu hal yang sepertinya sudah melekat dalam diri Jimin. Bisa Hoseok katakan demikian karena memang banyak momen dari kebersamaannya dengan si kecil itu sebagai bukti. Dapat hadiah paling eksklusif jalan-jalan ke luar negeri dengan sekali pasang undian. Nyaris direkrut salah satu agensi idol bergengsi di tengah jalan (kalau bukan karena larangan orangtua). Masuk di universitas impian tanpa repot-repot persiapan intensif. Belum puas Tuhan dengan itu, diberikannya si kecil pengumuman lolos beasiswa selama setahun ke salah satu universitas bonafid Italia dengan faktor 'cuma-coba-coba'.

Ditaksir oleh pejabat elite. Ya, untuk yang ini ada unsur narsisme sedikit dari Hoseok.

Benar juga. Mungkin itulah penyebab dirinya kalah tanpa perlawanan. _Double punch_ dari Jimin yang sudahlah curang merampas hati tanpa membalas, punya faktor hoki pula.

Lepas dari persoalan 'Lucky Jimin' yang jujur menyebalkan, Hoseok jadi teringat satu ucapannya sore tadi.

Agaknya mengobati sedikit suasana hatinya.

" _Benar-benar. Aku tidak percaya kita bisa sentimentil begini. Kenapa sih?_ "

Hoseok tidak bisa tidak setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

Ditaksir oleh pejabat elite.

Bukan tanpa alasan Hoseok menyebutnya sebagai salah satu bukti faktor hoki Jimin. Kalau mau jujur, selain dirinya, sudah beberapa orang di lingkungan profesionalnya yang menaruh ketertarikan terhadapnya. Kebanyakan karena alasan fisik. Yah, Jimin mungkin tidak tergolong 'super', namun Hoseok sendiri tak menyangkal perawakan yang berisi dan pembawaannya yang manis menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri.

Semua bukan masalah baginya walau ruang untuk kecemburuan terbentang luas. Bukan masalah karena egonya berpikir _he's out of their league._ Dia bukanlah sosok yang selevel dengan mereka.

Semuanya. Terkecuali satu orang.

Tenanglah. Masih terlalu cepat kehilangan harga diri. Kemenangan masih samar-samar berkibar di atas gunung.

Setidaknya dengan kekalahan orang itu nantinya, dirinya tidak benar-benar kesepian.

Itu kalau Tuhan mau bermurah hati mengaruniainya The Holy Lucky Factor. Yah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Jimin sedang dalam 'perjalanan mengantarkan berkas' untuk The Big Boss. Ditandai tanda kutip karena memang kenyataannya tidak demikian.

Kenyataannya The Big Boss mengharapkan waktu personal dengannya. Di ruangan pribadinya. Seperti janjinya di SMS kemarin.

Semakin sulitlah hidup si bayi gurita. Entah apa yang akan didapatkannya dalam forum empat matanya dengan sang komandan nanti.

Dalam perjalanannya yang gawat darurat itu pula, dia mesti tak sengaja menangkap jenderal besar perusahaan-sang CEO-berciuman dengan wanita di dalam _lift_.

Segeralah Jimin balik badan gerak jalan, batal masuk ke dalam _lift_ yang satu-satunya jalan pintas itu. Nasib.

.

.

.

.

.

Lantai 52. Head of Production and Technical Affairs' Private Room (Ruang Pribadi Direktur Produksi dan Urusan Teknis).

Ruang Pribadi yang terhormat sang Da Vinci Berdarah Dingin yang Tak Banyak Bicara. Ruangan yang tak siapapun berhak menaruh kuasa selain si empu. Ruangan yang dalam sejarahnya tidak pernah ada yang berani meninggalkan jejak kecuali para jenderal.

Tapi kali ini sejarah itu dengan berat hati akan tercoreng oleh jejak kaki bayi gurita mental tempe.

 _Man_. Bukan ludah lagi yang ditelan. Sudah napas yang ditahan.

Kondisi terakhir otak Jimin: mendekati bunyi bazooka yang akan meledak.

Tenanglah. Semua bukan masalah jika berpegang pada pepatah.

' _Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin._ '

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini Jimin menahan napasnya untuk satu _alasan_ yang terpampang di depan matanya.

Master Suga dengan atasan jaket kulit hitam. Jins dengan barisan sobekan yang diseset tidak ikhlas. Topi yang (masih) kapnya digeser ke arah belakang. Ditutupi _capuchon_ jaket kulit itu sendiri.

Figurnya yang sedemikian rupa bersandar di _sportcar_ metalik jajaran lima besar mobil tercanggih dunia seharga dua juta dolar. Kombinasi ibu jari, telunjuk, dan jari tengah tangan kanannya memutar-mutar alat yang dari jauh terlihat seperti panah. Tangan kirinya tengah memegang busur seukuran satu meter.

Jimin secara imajinatif merasakan bagaimana yang dimaksud dengan 'hamil oleh ketampanan' seperti kata Namjoo.

Itulah hebatnya punya identitas sebagai salah satu 'raja' dari perusahaan raksasa. Penampilan serampangannya saja sudah bikin 'hamil'.

Untung hanya dua waktu Jimin melihatnya dalam balutan jas formal; saat upacara penerimaan dan pesta dansa. Artinya sudah dua kali Jimin 'pecah ketuban'. Ya Tuhan.

"Siapa laki-laki itu."

Perhatiannya seketika teralihkan. _As usual_. Tanpa basa-basi. Nada yang diucapkan dengan datar, namun terasa menghakimi. Pertanyaan yang Jimin kira mengarah pada kejadian malam pesta dansa. Saat dia bersama Hoseok. Saat Hoseok... yah.

Bagus. Dia memang melihatnya sebelum seketika menghilang. Jimin makin nampak seperti bayi gurita kebingungan saja dengan posisi berdiri anak SD yang dinasihati gurunya karena tidak membuat PR. Tangan dilipat ke depan di area perut. Kepala sedikit menunduk. Kaki merapat dengan ujung jari yang sedikit bertemu.

" _Ma... Master Jung_ , 'kan?"

Apa yang selanjutnya Jimin dapatkan cukup di luar dugaan.

Laki-laki itu spontan menembakkan panah ke arah papan lingkaran yang Jimin baru tahu kalau berada jauh di belakangnya. Jimin sampai terperanjat. Panah itu benar-benar terasa melewati telinganya oleh bunyi lajunya dalam kecepatan cahaya.

Sang Master selanjutnya merespon dengan menghadapkan punggungnya.

"Hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu."

Jimin sempatkan waktunya untuk menjawab dengan menolehkan kepalanya melihat ke arah papan lingkaran sebentar.

Baiklah... panahnya tepat tertancap di pusat lingkaran. Baiklah. Jimin menghadapkan lagi kepalanya ke depan. Cuma ingin tahu saja. Dan merasa tak ada gunanya.

Yang perlu Jimin ketahui dan lakukan sekarang adalah berusaha menenangkan diri. Menempatkan akalnya di atas segala bentuk pikiran negatif.

Sekilas Jimin mencoba berpikir. Terkadang keajaiban yang ada dalam hidupnya hanya bisa membuatnya geleng kepala. Dua orang direktur utama perusahaan raksasa sudah melayangkan protes dari ego masing-masing terhadapnya. Ketika dia mengira tidak satu ujung jaripun patut mendapatkannya.

Jimin tidak berniat tinggi hati atau apapun. Wajar merasa berbunga-bunga karena doa minta persoalan asmara bak dongeng terkabul, tapi yang namanya kenyataan jauh lebih pahit.

Dia tak ingin cepat-cepat menyimpulkan situasi. Apa yang benar-benar ada di dalam lubuk hati pujaan hatinya, tak bisa Jimin pastikan jika tak ada bukti yang sah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Seperti lem dan perangko."

Demi apapun, niat Jimin hanya ingin mencairkan suasana. Sebab 'dingin' yang dia rasakan sudah menusuk tulang.

Laki-laki itu sekarang meletakkan busurnya di atas lantai. Menghadapkan tubuh dan matanya lurus pada sosoknya. Mengamankan satu tangan di dalam saku celana.

Dinginnya jadi meretakkan tulang.

" _Sama sekali tak m_ _enjawab pertanyaan._ "

Celaka. Jimin bisa mati beku kalau begini.

Salah besar kalau seekor bayi gurita berniat mengajak harimau main-main.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Saya dan Master Jung bersahabat baik, tidak lebih dari itu."

Jimin harap jawabannya tak terkesan picisan di telinga si empu. Nyatanya memang dia tak berbohong. Nyatanya walau dengan berat hati dia telah menolak negosiasi personal Hoseok yang tidak sanggup dia berikan jaminan.

Sebelumnya Jimin minta maaf karena tak sengaja bertindak seolah mendiskreditkan sang Master. Syukur yang dia panjatkan tak cukup membayar kesempatan yang langka; negosiasi personal ini langsung darinya, kalau tak menyambutnya dengan saksama. Jika memang dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Jimin.

Karena Jimin juga berharap lebih padanya.

Jika memang dia cemburu, jiwa dan raga Jimin bersedia menyerahkan bukti bahwa kecemburuannya tak beralasan.

Begitu nurani Jimin menyatakan kesungguhannya. Super?

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Anda, Master."

"Percayalah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya kekagetan Jimin untuk bosnya ini sudah merupakan hal wajar. Ya, terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk sekarang.

Untuk sang Master yang melepas jaketnya. Memperlihatkan lengannya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih sebelum berjalan ke arahnya. Keindahan yang dari pandangan pertama sudah menangkap indera ketertarikannya.

Tidak, sayangnya sumber kekagetan utama kali ini bukan yang demikian.

Melainkan...

"H-hei, _Master_ -" - " _hn_ -"

...saat dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Hoseok lakukan padanya di malam pesta dansa.

Jimin tidak berkutik. Semesta. Hanya rasa lemas yang tersisa di tubuh. Lemas yang menyeluruh. Tangannya cuma bisa pasrah menggenggam kain baju lelaki itu.

Bukan jantung lagi yang berdegup kencang. Sudah akal pikir yang gagal menerawang.

Bukan main.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan bibirnya, namun masih menempatkan kontrol di sisi lehernya dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Getaran yang sama... dengan saat _dia_ menyentuhmu."

Oh Tuhanku.

Bukan main batin Jimin membantah, meneriakkan protes keras. Dengan Jimin yang susah payah mempertahankan posisinya di ambang sadar, dia masih berasumsi sentuhan yang ditinggalkannya tidak seberapa?

 _Yang benar saja, Yang Mulia. Yang benar saja_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak."

Pandangan mata Jimin saat ini secara imajinatif menyuruh Yoongi menghimpun seluruh fokus pandangannya hanya untuknya. Membuatnya berpikir yang hadir di hadapannya saat ini bukan lagi mangsa yang meregang nyawa di depan predator.

Yoongi tak menampik antusiasme yang mulai menyala. Transisi yang menarik telah terjadi.

"Ini... beda."

" _Jauh..._ berbeda."

Bisikan di bibirnya terdengar putus asa. Tangan yang menggenggam kain bajunya makin erat memeluknya.

Jarak yang ada kian menyempit.

Yoongi merasakan secercah kesenangan yang mencuat. Dengan sosok yang di saat yang sama meminta. Juga menantangnya untuk bertindak setara. Tentu saja. Untuk dapat menyandingi seorang raja, Jimin harus memastikan dirinya pantas untuk itu.

Kalau hanya dikecup leher saja sudah membuatnya lemas, artinya Jimin sudah sangat siap untuk mati di pelukannya.

Tamatlah riwayat bayi gurita dengan pengharapannya atas khayalan semu.

Karena kenyataan sang pujaan hati yang mengecup bibirnya menyadarkannya bahwa jati dirinya adalah seorang _Fortunello_ sejati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deg-degan luar biasa.

Jimin yang masih dikecup bibir dan lidahnya oleh sang Master digiring dengan halus ke atas kasur. Matanya masih terpejam membiarkan laki-laki itu melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan terhadap tubuhnya, termasuk perlahan memosisikan kedua tangan Jimin di atas kepala dan mengikatnya dengan dasi kemeja ratusan juta pesta dansa kemarin.

Deg-degan luar biasa. Grogi luar biasa.

Setelah melepaskan gigitan kecil di bibir laki-laki yang manis di bawahnya, si tampan itu membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya agar membuka mata.

Jimin menurutinya, perlahan membuka mata. Mendapati wajah sang Master yang berada tak jauh dari satu jengkal.

Deg-degan luar biasa. Grogi luar biasa. Masih merasa ditidurkan oleh mimpi.

"Pertama kalinya?"

Wajah Jimin yang telah merona makin merona lagi. Tipe pertanyaan yang membuatnya malu-malu. Jimin menganggukkan saja kepalanya, mengarahkan matanya ke pemandangan lain dengan malu-malu. Tatapan tajam sang Master yang diselingi seringai tipis barusan membuat sekujur tubuhnya ikut merasa malu-malu.

Masih diikuti deg-degan luar biasa. Grogi luar biasa. Masih merasa ditidurkan oleh mimpi.

Namun jemari Yoongi dengan halus menghadapkan wajahnya ke miliknya. Menyuruhnya percaya.

Cara Yoongi melucuti pakaiannya. Membelai dan menciumi kulitnya yang telanjang. Memancarkan hela nafasnya yang hangat. Untuk waktu pertamanya yang berharga, semua ditunaikan dengan kehormatan penuh.

Tak ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk tak memercayakan dirinya padanya sejak awal.

Tak ada yang bisa Jimin lakukan saat diperlakukan dengan hormat bak putra mahkota, terkecuali menyerah dan menyebut nama Tuhan dengan khidmat dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu kemudian turun dari ranjang, berjalan santai ke arah ujung kasur. Santai yang terlihat ribuan kali maskulin di sepasang bola mata Jimin.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, di tangannya sudah terletak sepasang benda asing. Sepasang borgol.

Seketika pula lahir bayangan-bayangan asing di kepala.

Sekilas laki-laki itu melihat gelang kaki perak yang dengan cantik memeluk pergelangan kaki kiri Jimin.

Seringainya melebar. Disusul desis pelan.

" _Seriously? Foot bracelet?_ "

Jimin merasa tertangkap basah. Jadi malu lagi. Ya, dia juga sempat menanyakan hal yang sama saat pertama kalinya menerimanya dari salah satu orang tercinta di hidupnya.

"Mama yang memberikannya saat saya masih kecil."

 _Sebagai perwujudan impian buah hati perempuan yang tak terkabul_ , lanjutnya dalam hati saja.

Tak ada tanggapan. Diangkatnya saja perlahan kaki Jimin, menyebabkan gemericing gelang kaki yang turun perlahan ke pertengahan betisnya. Walau Laki-laki itu tak memberinya secara langsung tatapan penuh artinya, Jimin tetap merasa dikaji secara mendalam.

" _I like your Mommy._ "

Jimin mengaku merasa cemburu dengan kalimat nonharfiah barusan. Cemburu tanpa alasan yang spontan binasa saat Yoongi menggigit gelang kakinya. Mengecup mata kakinya. Mengecup tumitnya.

Salah satu hal yang membuat Jimin bersyukur adalah sempat mencuci kaki sampai bersih sebelum menginjak kantor pribadi The Big Boss tadi.

Pikiran komikalnya terhapus lagi oleh tindakan sang Master selanjutnya yang benar-benar menjadikan kedua borgol tersebut hiasan baru di kedua kakinya. Entah bagaimana dapat tertancap di kedua sisi tepi kasur, dan sekarang kedua kakinya terbentang luas. Terbentang telanjang. Dipandang dengan sewenang-wenang.

Tatapan Yoongi yang sewenang-wenang di ruang lingkup tubuhnya yang paling rahasia.

Jimin merasa terhina. Hina yang harus diakuinya; membuatnya terpancing. Semakin terpancing oleh kecupan Yoongi yang setelahnya hadir di betis bagian bawahnya. Di sudut dalam lututnya. Di paha dalamnya.

Sebelum akhirnya Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kepalanya menyentak ke atas. Nafasnya tertahan. Telapak tangannya saling berbagi kekuatan untuk menggenggam satu sama lain, saat Yoongi mengecup bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Bibir. Juga lidah yang dengan sewenang-wenang berciuman dengan bibir bokongnya. Kakinya yang dibiarkan terbuka selebar-lebarnya.

Tak ada yang bisa Jimin lakukan saat diperlakukan sedemikian 'sewenang-wenang', terkecuali berdoa pada Tuhan dengan khidmat dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini jari telunjuk Yoongi yang telah dibalur pelumas yang berciuman dengan bibir bokongnya. Seenaknya mengeksplor bagian dalamnya. Terlebih bibir bokongnya sendiri yang juga semena-mena menghisap jemarinya. Sama saja. Sama-sama ingin.

Jemari kaki mungilnya menekuk malu. Puting dan penis merah jambunya menegang. Matanya tertutup erat. Reaksi Jimin yang manis.

Disela tubuhnya yang menikmati, otak Jimin ikut berpikir. Seperti kasual saja laki-laki tampan ini menjelajahi kulitnya. Tak ada basa-basi. Desahan tak berarti. Seperti telah terbiasa menikmati sisi tubuhnya yang amat sangat pribadi.

Yoongi yang tampak terbiasa jadi buat Jimin cemburu lagi. Kalau sudah terbiasa, tentu yang seperti ini bukan kali pertama baginya, 'kan.

Namun Jimin tidak protes. Tentu saja tidak. Lidah dan jemari yang menguasai kemaluannya sudah cukup bungkam semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Permainan merangkak cukup berani. Kali ini Yoongi memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam mulut Jimin. Lidah Jimin menyambutnya dengan patuh walau masih malu-malu.

Dua jari. Bukan lagi jilatan lidah, namun bibir Jimin yang merah dan basah ikut serta mengisap permukaannya.

Cukup impresif.

Dan ketika Yoongi mulai menancapkan ujung penisnya di bibir bokongnya, Jimin tak bisa menolak sentakan refleks tubuhnya dengan mendesah pelan. Lipatan perutnya yang kokoh berkontraksi, sedikit membuat pandangan Yoongi mengabur oleh kilatan antusiasme.

Yoongi akui pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya sudah cukup membuatnya tertantang. Cukup bernilai sebagai figur ideal. Namun sedari tadi tatapannya tak berubah, walau masih menyiksa batin laki-laki di bawahnya. Tajam dan nanar, namun seperti masih mencari, masih mengeksplorasi sesuatu yang dikehendakinya dari respon tubuh Jimin yang mengilat oleh peluh.

Sesuatu yang dapat membuat bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyuman kemenangan.

Yoongi mengawali ambisinya yang demikian dengan perlahan menerobos dinding tubuh Jimin yang paling rahasia.

Perlahan yang makin menyiksa. Tubuh sintalnya menggeliat meminta belas kasihan. Yang dengan sangat disayangkan, tak bisa didapatkan ketika jiwa Yoongi sudah dikuasai iblis diktator.

Perlahan yang pada akhirnya berubah menjadi liar. Bibir bokong Jimin seperti meraungkan keringanan, basah dan memerah, mengetat dan berkontraksi, ketika kejantanan lelaki itu keluar masuk seperti menjajah.

 _Tapi apakah Jimin protes?_ Tentu saja tidak!

 _Dan Yoongi ingin mendapatkannya lebih lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Permainan masih berlangsung tanpa ampun. Tubuh Jimin tengah 'meregang nyawa', hanya bergantung oleh pegangan tangannya di tangan sang Master. Tak ada lagi hawa romantis. Tak ada lagi bisikan hangat menenangkan.

Tatapan mata laki-laki di hadapannya telah berubah. Antusiasme yang begitu kuat, terbakar. Jimin hampir tak bisa membalasnya. Hampir tak mengerti apakah Yoongi masih menginginkan tubuhnya dengan layak. Masih menikmati permainannya dengan menyenangkan. Oh, tentu saja Yoongi menikmatinya. Senyum yang ada di wajahnya kini telah muncul. Muncul dan makin menghakimi dengan sentakan luar biasa yang dia berikan di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Walau sejujurnya rasa yang sama berlaku pada dirinya. Jimin sangat ingin memeluk pinggangnya dengan kedua kakinya. Meninggalkan jejak jemarinya di punggungnya sebagai bukti kepemilikannya atas tubuh jantan ini. Membiarkan Yoongi membeku oleh bibir bokongnya yang menyiksa penisnya yang menegang di dalam tubuhnya. Kalau seandainya borgol sialan itu tak menghalanginya. Jimin takkan menyia-nyiakan iblis dalam dirinya untuk balik menantang sang raja.

Yoongi jelas semena-mena. Tapi tubuh Jimin menerima semua 'kekerasan'-nya tanpa syarat. Tangan dan kakinya telah bergerak gelisah, berusaha keras menampung gejolak hasrat yang membuncah.

Tepat saat kejantanan Yoongi menemukan titik kelemahan ruang rahasianya, ketika itulah Jimin merasa seperti meregang nyawa sungguhan.

Yoongi menempatkan tangannya hinggap di lehernya. Seperti mencekik.

Sontak Jimin kaget. Selalu, dengan tindakannya yang seperti biasa, tanpa aba-aba. Dan tangan sang Master di lehernya lama kelamaan makin menyempitkan alur pernapasannya.

Pandangannya makin berkunang-kunang. Wajahnya makin memerah.

Peluh yang makin membasuh.

Dan Jimin mulai merasakan hal yang aneh.

Semakin Yoongi mencekiknya, semakin nafasnya tertahan- semakin Jimin merasa terangsang.

Terangsang yang membuatnya melayang. Saat dua nyawanya berada di ambang 'kematian'- di atas, juga di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Jimin sungguh tak kuat. Tapi di saat yang sama, dia ingin agar ini berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

Dengan ini, Jimin mengetahuinya.

Yoongi mengetahuinya.

Mereka adalah 'lawan' yang sepadan.

.

.

.

Senyum kemenangan telah terukir di bibir Yoongi. Senyum yang sungguh bagi Jimin, merupakan saat-saat dirinya terlihat paling tampan. Senyum yang menggambarkan antusiasme sang raja sedikit lagi sampai pada puncaknya.

Yoongi tak ingin melupakan rasa terima kasihnya telah memberinya sejarah bercinta yang luar biasa, dengan kembali menghadiahkan Jimin kehormatan. Meremangkan nyala gairah di matanya. Meraih tangan kanan Jimin. Menciumnya lembut.

Jimin tak mampu memikirkan respon yang pantas dengan tangan Yoongi yang masih menempatkan kuasa di lehernya walaupun telah sedikit renggang, karena sebentar lagi pun dia sudah sampai batasnya.

Hanya satu imajinasi yang tersisa di kepala, jika seandainya dia berada dalam situasi sidang di majelis hakim, dijawab oleh dirinya sendiri sebagai terdakwa.

 _Saudara Park Jimin, bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan semena-mena sekaligus dengan hormat di atas ranjang oleh jenderal salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Korea?_

 _ **Masih saja ditanya. Luar biasa!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _How's the first time?_ "

Jimin masih sedikit menenangkan tubuhnya yang telah 'habis-habisan' dalam pelukan laki-laki yang mengecup bahu dan tengkuknya.

Bukan main.

Walaupun tubuhnya telah menenangkan diri, Jimin seolah masih merasa jiwanya merengek akan 'tindakan diktator' Yoongi.

Susah payah baginya intuk bangkit dari ke-luar biasa-an hubungan intimnya tadi.

Sampai setelah Yoongi melepas kedua borgol di tangan dan kakinya, Jimin melaksanakan niatnya yang tertunda sebagai jawabannya. Melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang laki-laki itu serta kedua tangannya memeluk lehernya.

Mengecup bibirnya erotis, sebagai ungkapan ganti ' _takkan terlupakan seumur hidupku_ ' untuk jawaban pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku?"

Jimin pun menanyakan hal yang juga ingin lebih dipastikannya.

Dari pertama kali tatapan mereka bertemu.

Terasa di kulit lehernya jika bibir Yoongi membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Seperti karakter Man of Few Words of The Wagon, kembali memasukkan jari ke dalam bibir bokong sekaligus mengecup puting Jimin adalah jawaban resminya untuk pertanyaannya.

Jimin merasa, dan tahu bahwa tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan keberuntungannya. Keberuntungan yang dimulai sejak dirinya mendapatkan amplop khusus yang meresmikannya langsung sebagai _trainee_ di perusahaan raksasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# epilogue**

"Puas dengan 'balas budi atas bantuan perekrutan karyawan secara cuma-cuma'-mu?"

Laki-laki itu memberi Hoseok seringai khasnya sebagai terjemahan kata 'Ya.'

Hoseok bertepuk tangan formal sebagai balasannya. "Seberapa memuaskan?"

" _He's that sexy ideal virgin for my liking._ "

Hoseok menerima sodoran tangan darinya setelahnya, berjabat tangan dengan jantan. Ada rasa bangga tidak salah mempersembahkan 'balas budi'-nya karena tidak sembarangan mulut seorang jenius otomotif mengeluarkan pujian. Pria ini. Sejawat karibnya merintis karir di Fontleroy dari nol. Kenyataan yang tak banyak diketahui orang.

Min Yoongi.

Walau bangga yang dirasakannya tetap tak bisa menutupi batinnya yang tengah bergemuruh.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu kembali kapanpun kau mau."

Hoseok menggelengkan jari telunjuknya, menampik tawaran barusan.

"Sok sekali. Niat bertaubat dari prinsip 'saling berbagi' kita?"

" _No_." Kali ini Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Jangan berkata begitu."

Yoongi mengernyitkan kening. Menatapnya dengan menyiratkan sikap bertanya.

Hoseok mendengus.

" _Yes. I do love him._ "

"Tapi yah... aku sudah ditolak."

Yoongi termangu di tempat. Selanjutnya giliran dia yang geleng-geleng kepala. Hoseok berdecak singkat, menoleh ke sesuatu yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari reaksinya, tidak berniat peduli.

Setelah Yoongi tertawa lepas, barulah Hoseok iritasi.

"Ya, aku sudah cukup sejati sebagai pecundang korban perasaan. Puas kau."

Baru beberapa saat setelahnya Yoongi bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Betul juga. Sampai saat ini hanya satu hal inilah yang Hoseok rahasiakan darinya.

Hoseok janji kalau habis ini Yoongi tertawa sambil menggali lubang kuburnya, ia tak akan peduli.

"Sejak kecil."

Kenyataannya Yoongi mengambil gilirannya untuk memberikan tepuk tangan.

Dengan tambahan tepukan di pundak yang bisa Hoseok terjemahkan sebagai 'Selamat dan terimakasih atas kemurahan hatinya, Pak Pecundang Asmara'.

Hoseok tertawa saja. Tidak etis kalau sampai harus menuruti egonya untuk meninju wajah sang rekan yang baik hati. Toh memang salahnya sendiri pernah sengaja berikrar _'tidak akan pernah terlibat persoalan asmara kacangan'_ di masa-masa jahiliyah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kira Jimin sudah cukup memenuhi syarat untuk memperoleh kesetiaanmu."

Kata-kata Hoseok barusan disambut Yoongi dengan tawa ringan saja. Tawa yang diterjemahkan Hoseok sebagai 'waktu yang akan menjawab soal itu'.

"Kau bilang ' _he's the ideal_ ', 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangkat kedua alisnya seraya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, yang Hoseok kira sebuah pertimbangan, yang tidak dapat dibaca lebih lanjut olehnya. Pertimbangan berupa isi otak yang tengah membayangkan potongan terakhir hubungan intimnya dengan karyawan manisnya itu.

Potongan paling impresif dari keseluruhan adegannya yang (menurut penilaian idealisnya) sempurna.

Jimin yang menyebut namanya di saat klimaks.

Otaknya memberi pendapat kalau gagasan awal Hoseok tadi tidak buruk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **a/n:** jadi... intinya.

demi ngasih sobatnya tercinta kerja, hoseok nego ke yoongi buat masukin jimin ke divisinya dan langsung rekrut dia jadi trainee. eksklusif, tanpa tes lalala. yes, like how a damn lucky bastard chim chim is.

dan yah, ga usah pake bacot apa sgala apa hoseok tau kalo nego yang kek gitu ga cuma-cuma. sebagai sesama profesional dan player (playboy) as well (kalo u nangkep hintnya pasti ngerti lah lol) hoseok tau kalo yoongi tu 'mau' jimin sebagai balesan dan dengan itu dia sepakat kalo mereka 'rebutan' jimin (dengan yoongi yang awalnya gatau kalo hoseok demen ma jimin ya).

eeh taunya yoongi yang baru kemaren sore kenal yang dapet. dia yang bertaun-taun sobatan bhay, ditolak. yes, like just a damn loser he is lol sorry tho, bae. just in this story, yo. i love you tho. just be with me then?! nah, haha.

trus? yoonginya jadi cinta beneran ga sama jimin? nah... soal itu, kita kembalikan lagi kepada mz yoongi ya :) (kalo aku si nganggepnya cinta doong, masa ga cinta wqwq)

so, i hope that make things clear lol. i'm sorry if i tend to confuse you with any of my stories cos... yea. that's just me being me tho. i know and i'm sorry if i'm not what you expect me to be. :") but i'll keep tryin', for sure.

oke, hmm... sebenernya ada sih rencana mau buat spin-off (cerita sampingan) dari cerita ini, tentang namjin... sama vkook... ada. cuman yaa gatau deh, we'll see (evil smirk)

and... oyea. i've got something to say. for my dear **springyeol**. _you know that i'm not that smart ass to give you the bestest advice nor pretty, sappy quotes to make you feel better. just note that life is tough, but so are you. trust God as He knows everything best._

 _and yea, tho i maybe didn't really help, you always got my back, dear._

 _and (if you feel like reading this) hope this could heal, even for a little bit. (sorry i cant update your beloved vkook now, but later, promise. since i have it scheduled lol.)_

oke deh segitu aja. _thank you so much as always, 'till we meet again!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Il Fortunello Side Story 1

**[ _"Il Fortunello"_ Spin Off/Side Story I ]**

 **• La Noblesse •**

[ oneshot ; b x b ; bts ; bahasa ; namjin ; smut/m/nc-17 (just in case) ]

 _Sejak dulu Seokjin mengerti. Bahwa tak satupun kepentingan di dunia yang bermakna setara dengan satu kali kesempatan hidupnya; terkecuali laki-laki itu._

 **a/n:** alhamdulillah ya kali ini beneran dituntasin rencana mo buat cerita sampingan versi namjin dari _chapter_ lalu. semoga tidak lebih mengecewakan dari yang kemaren, dan semoga setelah ini versi vkook-nya juga bisa dituntasin. aamiin.

tapi maaf ya kalo ada sedikit adegan M _straight_ -nya di awal, semata cuman buat mendukung ceritanya aja kok. :") kalo beneran gakuat, gapapa langsung lewatin aja, okey? jangan dipaksa yaa.

oiya. ada baiknya temen-temen yang belum baca dua _chapter_ sebelumnya yang judulnya "Il Fortunello" monggo dimampirin biar jadi lebih ngerti aja keterkaitan ceritanya, sama mudeng dengan istilah-istilah asing (?) yang ada hehe. namanya juga cerita sampingan khan. (sekalian promosi ceritanya wqwq)

 **[ WARNING ] straight m/smut scene implied. fast-paced** (rasa-rasanya). **sama takut ngebosenin aja.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 _"Jadi kekasihku bukan sesuatu yang sulit 'kan?"_

 _"_ _ **Tentu saja."**_

 _"_ _Kau tahu... aku membutuhkanmu."_

 _ **"Ya. Aku tahu."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# one year ago**

" _Excuse me._ " Tiga kali ketukan di pintu yang terbuka sedikit. "Mr. Namjoon."

" _Hey... s-someone's com-ing..._ " samar-samar suara desakan putus asa dari balik dinding kamar. Sesekali diselingi hembusan nafas yang juga putus asa. Serta gemerisik bunyi kasur dan selimut.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya si empu-seorang laki-laki tampan yang bertelanjang dada-sedikit berteriak dari balik kamar untuk menyuruhnya masuk.

" _Come in._ "

Seorang gadis yang notabene pelayan rumah menundukkan kepala, secara kasual-formalis melakukan kegiatan merapikan kamarnya. Mengelap jendela. Menyapu debu yang tak seberapa.

"Lain kali bolehkah kuminta padamu menutup pintu?" Wanita yang tadi mengeluarkan desakan putus asa, menyampir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan wajah yang sedikit merah. Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi selimut hingga ke dada.

Laki-laki bertelanjang dada menyeringai. "Tidak usah sungkan." Kembali ke tempatnya di atas kasur. Kembali berciuman erotis dengan sang wanita. Menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa ada sepasang mata lain di kamarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki itu baru ambil peduli dengan keberadaan sepasang mata tersebut.

"Hei."

Menyapanya sambil memijat payudara wanita di pelukannya seolah hal yang lazim.

"Sudah berapa lama kerja disini?"

Pelayan itu melirik sebentar, kemudian menundukkan pandangan lagi. Sulit baginya untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan adegan ranjang yang terpapar jelas di depannya.

"Sa- satu minggu _, Sir._ "

"Oh. Baru satu minggu."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan. Desakan putus asa dari sang wanita semakin terdengar. Pemandangan yang ada semakin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Oh ya. Siapa namamu, _honey_?"

Masih mengalihkan perhatiannya, gadis itu menjawab kaku. "E-Evelyn."

"...Evelyn." Senyum laki-laki itu kini terasa sedikit berbahaya. " _Nice name_."

"Kebetulan aku ada satu permintaan, Evelyn."

Gadis itu menghentikan pekerjaannya, menoleh ke arah Tuannya dengan kagok. _Oh, semoga permintaan untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini._

"Duduk."

Diturutinya kehendak sang Tuan untuk duduk di tepi kasur, tepat berada di sebelah wanita yang dicumbuinya itu. Sayang sekali harapannya tak terkabul.

 _"Now, kiss my girl._ "

Wajahnya berubah merona. Wanita cantik itu menatapnya, memberinya sebuah tanda yang membuat kesangsiannya meningkat. Satu senyum eksotis.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu polos." "Salahmu sendiri tidak tahu aturan jangan ganggu waktu pribadiku dari kisaran pukul 21 malam hingga tujuh pagi kalau tidak mau dapatkan hukuman. Pelayan yang lain tidak beritahu ya?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati jika ada peraturan semacam itu di singgasana miliknya ini.

"Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan memberikan pagi yang terbaik sepanjang hidupmu." " _There_ , _baby_. Jinakkan dia."

Sang wanita itu kemudian membisikkan sejumlah kata yang membuat mata mengernyit, yang seketika teralihkan oleh kecupan lembut yang tiba di bibirnya, sehingga tak ada yang lain lagi yang dapat dia lakukan selain pasrah menyerahkan nasibnya pada keadaan asing ini.

Yang tak akan lagi asing di lembar hidupnya yang berikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# present**

 **\- Fontleroy South Korea (kalangan pria) -**

A: "Luar biasa semalam. Empat kosong dengan bersih perlawanan."

B: "Ya, ya, teruslah kalian _team_ Madrid berbangga dengan kemenangan berat sebelah."

A: (tertawa) "Ada tidaknya Messi di lapangan, yang penting performa pangeran Ronaldo luar biasa, kawan."

B: "Kau dengar? Monster Highness juga menang banyak di Siena kemarin."

A: "Apa? Pacuan kuda? Tsk, malah heran jika dia tidak."

B: "Apalagi di ruang VVIP saat _afterparty_. (ekspresi malas) Soojung sudah pasti. Buka akses lebar-lebar depan The Great Emperor."

A: (tertawa keras) "Selamat tinggal, harga diri."

B: "Bukan begitu. Anak presdir Chevronn incaranmu juga hadir disana."

B: "Dan yah, selamat, dia sudah pasang sinyal ke beliau."

A: "...sudahlah, ambilkan aku obat tidur biar puas bermimpi jadi CEO Fontleroy."

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Fontleroy South Korea (kalangan wanita) -**

C: "Cowok tidak tahu malu itu enaknya diapakan, ya."

D: "Dibakar rumahnya."

E: "Disantet."

F: "Disunat dua kali."

E: "Kenapa lagi dengan Minho?"

C: (menghela napas) "Klasik. Kelakuan cowok tak tahu malu."

D: "Sudah, pacari saja dewa, Monster Highness. Bahagia lahir batin."

E: "Sayangnya dewa cuma mau bidadari."

F: "Atau model Victoria Secret."

D: "Cek koran besok, siapa tahu ada berita judulnya _'Demi Meraih Cinta The Big Boss di Kantor, Keempat Karyawan Wanita Menggalakkan Aksi Diet Ekstrim dan Operasi Plastik Berjamaah.'_ "

F: "... _'Yang Diketuai Oleh Gadis Berinisial BSJ.'_ "

C: "Enak saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Media Bisnis Nasional Korea Selatan -**

 _ **SATU LAGI, CEO DENGAN GEBRAKAN GILA**_

 _ **'Lord of The Wagon': "Metode Jam Kerja Produktif Bagi Karyawan, 250% Efektif"**_

(laman bawah) **Simak berita Selanjutnya:** _ **Kiat Sukses Pria yang membawa Fontleroy menduduki tangga puncak Perusahaan dengan Aset Tertinggi di Korea**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Media Bisnis Internasional -**

 _ **The Great Emperor of Fontleroy South Korea: "Motivation, Hardwork, Luck; Successful Millionaire Starter Pack"**_

.

 _ **Forbes Exclusive: The Monster Highness, South Korean Extravagant**_

.

 _ **Bloomberg: Meet The No. 1 Harvard Law School Alumni, Fontleroy South Korea CEO: From Zero To Hero**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- Ruang kerja CEO Fontleroy -**

Seokjin mengambil jas dan dasi yang terletak di sofa. "Regulasi baru _quality control_ sudah ditetapkan?"

"Beres."

Seokjin mengambil lembaran dokumen di atas meja, menyimpannya di dalam satu map cokelat. " _Update_ kenaikan harga pasar sudah di _follow up?_ "

" _Already_."

Seokjin mengambil _handphone_ dan bolpoin di atas nakas. "Proposal kerja sama dengan pihak sponsor untuk ulang tahun MBC TV sudah ditandatangani?"

Si empu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Sudah ada validasi dari Chairman?"

"Masih saja sok formal dengan Ayah."

Seokjin hanya tersenyum mendengar ledekan singkat barusan. Ketiga barang yang telah diambil sebelumnya Seokjin serahkan kepada si empu yang masih menyeruput kopi di atas kursi kerjanya itu.

"Habiskan minumnya." "Jangan lupa jam 10 rapat terbuka dengan komisaris Toyoda Corp."

"Ya, ya, Ma'am. _All noted._ "

Ketika hanya dengan satu langkah lagi bagi si empu-Kim Namjoon a.k.a. Monster Highness-untuk membuka pintu.

"Tunggu."

Seokjin berjalan ke arahnya. Merapikan dasinya. Kerah kemejanya. Menyisir rambut yang masih sedikit berantakan (menurut penglihatannya).

Dan satu yang tidak terlupa.

Mengikat tali sepatunya.

Beginilah keseharian sosok utama dibalik punggung sang jenderal besar. Wakil Presiden Fontleroy sekaligus Direktur Finansial dan Urusan Supervisor di dunia profesional. Sekretaris pribadinya di ruang kerja.

Dan tunangannya di ruang personal.

Betul. Kalau tak ada Master Seokjin, Yang Mulia CEO Yang Agung bisa-bisa hanya tinggal pakaian dalam. Ambil _cutter_ , sayat pergelangan tangan, terjun ke jurang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 _"Ini... permohonan yang amat sangat."_

 _"_ _ **Katakan saja."**_

 _ **"**_ _Kalau jadi kekasihku... bukan sesuatu yang sulit 'kan?"_

 _ **"...tentu saja tidak."**_

 _"Kau tahu... aku membutuhkanmu."_

 _"_ _ **Ya. Aku tahu."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Oh, Master Seokjin."

Jimin menyambut Seokjin yang datang ke ruangan pribadi kekasihnya. Seokjin tersenyum dan balas menundukkan kepala sedikit.

"Siang." "Dimana Master Suga?"

"Sedang kunjungan berkala, Master."

"Oh, karyawan baru?"

"Betul."

Seokjin menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan, ikut menemaninya duduk di sofa setelah dipersilakan Jimin.

Sebelum deru Air Conditioner dan keheningan saja yang memenuhi ruangan, Jimin dengan tanpa maksud tersembunyi merasa gelar bertahan ' _Prudent Adonis_ ' bagi Seokjin sungguh ditujukan bukan tanpa alasan.

Dia memang benar-benar tampan jika dilihat lebih dekat.

Juga indah disaat yang sama.

Lembut yang diiringi ketegasan yang bijak.

Jimin benar-benar mempertanyakan akal sehat Monster Highness kalau berani menyia-nyiakan satu sosok langka di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini kau rupanya, Jin-ah."

Namjoon dengan pembawaan maskulin khasnya menjadi peserta ketiga yang ikut memanaskan kursi sofa ruangan tersebut. Jimin kedua kalinya menundukkan kepala kepada sosok superior. Namjoon menyodorkan tangannya dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kau yang bernama Park Jimin?"

Jimin membalas sodoran tangannya. "Betul, Your Highness."

"Ho... si maniak mesin sudah banting setir rupanya ke tipe-tipe yang manis menggemaskan," Namjoon mengakhiri godaan kecilnya, membuat Jimin dua kali bersikap malu-malu dengan superior.

"Yah, ada perlu apa kau dengan Yoongi, Jin-ah?" Namjoon bertanya dengan beranjak dari kursi ke arah lemari penyimpanan minum. Mengambil satu botol wiski dan menuangkannya, kemudian kembali lagi ke tempatnya duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin berdiskusi pendek soal kualitas produk." Seokjin menutup buku yang dibacanya, merapikan kerah kemeja polo Namjoon, seperti kebiasaan telitinya. "Ada apa sampai kesini?" Tak lupa memberi bisikan peringatan agar tidak terlalu banyak minum.

"Hanya memberimu kabar seperti biasa." "Besok tanggal 25 kan?"

"Ya." "Tanggal 25 Juni, hari Sabtu."

Namjoon mengulas senyum puas di mulut gelas. "Tepat sekali." " _Then you know what you have to do, right?_ "

" _Of course._ " "Menutup jadwalmu sama sekali."

" _Definitely._ Jangan biarkan siapapun menggangguku, sekalipun panggilan presiden." "Jennifer mengundangku _boating_. Bianca, Hyori, Ayumi, Wening, dan lain-lain sudah siap memberi jamuan. Rombongan eksekutif lain juga ikut."

" _And yeah_ ," Namjoon menelan tegukan wiskinya yang terakhir dengan tenang. Meletakkan gelasnya dengan satu bunyi ketukan di atas meja, lalu berpose membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dengan ekspresi riang, " _I'll be definitely wasted to good._ "

Seokjin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, sudah paham betul apa yang dimaksud, seperti yang tercatat rapi dalam otaknya.

" _Thankyou, dear_." Namjoon mengecup keningnya. Seokjin memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. Merasakan keanehan yang entah mengapa semesta menyelimuti udara. Atas apa yang ada di hadapannya barusan.

Semakin sangsi saat Namjoon pamit keluar, mencium gadis yang terlihat telah menunggunya. Gadis yang diketahui dengan baik oleh Seokjin sebagai mantan pelayan rumah sang jenderal besar yang telah menduduki pangkat sebagai 'pacar perempuannya yang kelima'. Evelyn.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin jadi teringat saat-saat Masquerade Ball dulu. Saat dirinya tengah mengamati kursi kehormatan. Ingatan yang masih segar hingga saat ini.

Master Seokjin yang bersama seorang wanita.

Kekasihnya, sang CEO pun demikian.

Bedanya beliau disanding oleh tiga orang. Dan terlihat mesra.

Otaknya secara otomatis berpikir keras.

 _Apakah memang para cendekiawan nomor satu Harvard menjalin_ _hubungan asmaranya sedemikian rupa?_

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Yoongi-yang telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan karyawan baru dan Seokjin-mendadak membuyarkan imajinasinya.

Jimin terdiam untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu... apa tidak heran?"

Yoongi menatapnya lekat. Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya saja.

"Monster Highness dan Master Seokjin." "Bukankah... mereka bertunangan?"

Yoongi kali ini menatapnya dengan isyarat berbunyi _'tahu darimana kabar semacam itu?'_

Jimin berusaha mencari jawaban yang cocok. Lupa dengan fakta bahwa hal tersebut bukanlah konsumsi khalayak luas.

" _Insider_." (Tentu, Jimin tak ingin merusak reputasi sahabatnya (yang membocorkan gosip ini pertama kali) kalau dia bilang jujur 'rekan di kantor'.)

Yoongi memasang ekspresi semestinya dia tidak bertanya hal yang tak perlu.

"...itu hanyalah hal yang semestinya dipahami oleh yang bersangkutan saja."

Jimin hanya diam.

Dalam hati memutuskan untuk menyetujui pernyataan sang Master.

"Daripada itu." Yoongi menarik pinggang sang kekasih, mendekatkan wajah seraya memiringkan kepala. Sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya, bertanya dalam komunikasi tersirat. Tubuh Jimin yang secara malu-malu menghangat membalas juluran lidahnya, sepenuhnya menyanggupi sentuhan yang mengawali intimasi selanjutnya.

Tak lupa dalam hati bersyukur telah menjalin hubungan asmaranya dengan cendekiawan besar MIT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 _"Ini... permohonan yang amat sangat." "Karena kau sahabatku."_

 _ **"Katakan saja."**_

 _ **"**_ _Kalau jadi kekasihku... bukan sesuatu yang sulit 'kan?"_

 _ **"...tentu saja tidak."**_

 _"_ _Kau tahu... aku memerlukanmu."_

 _"_ _ **Ya. Aku tahu."**_

 _"_ _Terima kasih."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Bagaimana _boating_ -nya?"

Biasanya Seokjin bertanya seperti demikian kalau sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Dan tanda bahwa dia sedang lelah.

Terkadang rasa bersalah tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Namjoon jika dia pikir telah melewati batas untuk menyerahkan segalanya pada Seokjin.

Tapi Namjoon juga merasa tak bisa benar-benar disalahkan. Seokjin sendiri yang menghendakinya. Bahkan setelah Namjoon memintanya untuk setidaknya menghela nafas, meringankan bebannya.

"Kupikir tak ada yang menandingi waktu kebersamaan kita."

Setidaknya Namjoon harap gombalan picisannya barusan dan segelas kopi buatannya yang baru diseduh dapat mengulas senyum lega bibir tunangannya.

Seokjin memberikannya lebih. Tawa kecil menyenangkan dan ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu."

"Aku sudah berulang kali kurang ajar memasuki tubuh perempuan." "Tapi tidak ada di antara mereka yang kurang ajar membuka pintu hatiku."

Seokjin tertawa singkat. Rupanya balada gombalan kacangan lelaki ini masih berlanjut.

"Kau tak mau memberikan komentar?"

Seokjin menoleh dengan ekspresi seolah mempertanyakan keseriusannya.

Kemudian memberikan cengiran khasnya.

Dan berlalu.

Namjoon memandangnya pergi.

Pemandangan yang tak pernah berubah. Yang selalu berujung dengan Namjoon mendengus pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Maaf, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Jimin menoleh. Bukan sosok yang ditunggunya untuk pulang bersama; sahabat jelitanya, Jeonghan. Melainkan direkturnya yang tampan, Master Seokjin.

"Oh, tentu saja, Master," ucapnya buru-buru mempersilakan.

"Terimakasih." "Sedang menunggu?"

Jimin mengangguk, juga menanyakan Seokjin balik.

Setelahnya di payung teduh ini berlanjut percakapan hangat yang ditemani semangkuk kentang goreng bumbu keju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama berhubungan dengan Yoongi?"

Jimin hanya menjawabnya dengan kerjapan mata, sebelum wajahnya menghangat oleh pertanyaan tiba-tiba barusan. Seokjin tersenyum simpul saja.

Jimin berusaha mengurangi sikap malu-malunya. "Sekitar tiga bulan, Master."

"Oh. Hebat." "Biasanya tidak ada yang berhasil bertahan dengannya setelah tiga minggu."

Jimin terkekeh kecil saja setelah mendapat fakta baru mengenai sang kekasih.

"Hoseok juga sama." "Mereka berdua itu pesaing cinta, kau tahu."

Kali ini Jimin memasang ekspresi komikal alaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku kagum." Seokjin melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan mudah."

Ucapannya terdengar tulus. Jimin berusaha untuk tidak salah tingkah. Dengan pembicaraan persoalan asmara ini, Jimin pun merasa perlu mempertanyakan rasa penasarannya tentang sang Master sendiri.

"Anda sendiri... apakah Anda mencintai Monster Highness?"

Seokjin menatap Jimin sebentar. Jimin yang tidak enak telah bertanya hal yang sifatnya pribadi kagok berbisik maaf.

Walau demikian Seokjin mengerti jika posisinya sebagai figur publik menjadikan situasi dirinya dan Namjoon selain tentunya telah menjadi sorotan, juga gampang dipertanyakan. Tidak perlu merasa terpojok.

Seokjin memutar tatapannya ke atas saja, mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang seperti itu."

Seokjin memberikan senyum hangat khasnya.

"Itu saja."

Jimin tertegun di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Sudah beberapa saat berlalu. Namjoon mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen di atas meja. Melihat jam gadang di sudut ruangan.

 _Handphone_ -nya yang belum muncul notifikasi.

Tidak biasanya Seokjin terlambat menemuinya di saat-saat begini.

Yah, sekadar urusan sepele. Namun jika Namjoon yang membutuhkan, tidak perlu bagi Seokjin untuk berpikir dua kali.

Memang Namjoon itu seolah Tuhannya. Seokjin adalah pesuruhnya. Seluruh permintaan Namjoon kepadanya adalah ibadah bagi Seokjin.

Dan dia sudah menyiapkan teguran jika lima menit lagi batang hidungnya belum muncul juga.

Tapi Namjoon kira pantatnya yang tidak sabar itu sudah gerah terganjal di atas bantalan kursi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tentu saja tidak biasa. Rupanya ada sosok yang menahan 'pesuruh'-nya di ruang kaca oleh pemberitahuan petugas terdekat.

Sosok yang sepertinya telah dikenal oleh Namjoon sebelumnya.

Pria tampan berkebangsaan Prancis. Teman kuliah Seokjin saat mengambil program magister disana.

Niatnya untuk membiarkan waktu personal Seokjin terganggu saat pemandangan di hadapannya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

Laki-laki itu berbisik mesra di telinganya. Menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Seokjin.

Seokjin tertawa manis di pelukannya.

Namjoon tak berpikir menempatkan dirinya lebih lama lagi mengamati adegan provokatif di hadapannya. Urusan laki-laki itu mencium bibir Seokjin atau membawanya ke hotel bintang lima di seberang biarlah Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah dirinya kembali ke ruangannya, _handphone_ -nya bergetar.

Notifikasi dari Seokjin.

 _'Maaf, aku tak bisa mendampingimu ke perusahaan X hari ini. Hugo memintaku menemaninya menjenguk Ibunya di rumah sakit.'_

Notifikasi selanjutnya masuk.

 _'Tapi aku sudah menghubungi Jacqueline untuk menggantikanku.'_

Namjoon membiarkan _handphone_ -nya tergeletak di atas meja. Tanpa berniat membalas.

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Seokjin membiarkan Namjoon dengan waktu pribadinya bersama wanita-wanitanya yang biasa jadi urusan Tuhan semata. Seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 _ **"**_ _Omong-omong, aku punya permohonan."_

 _"_ _ **Apa itu?"**_

 _ **"**_ _Ini... permohonan yang amat sangat." "Karena kau sahabatku."_

 _"_ _ **Katakan saja."**_

 _"Kalau jadi kekasihku... bukan sesuatu yang sulit 'kan?"_

 _ **"...tentu saja tidak."**_

 _"_ _Kau tahu... aku membutuhkanmu."_

 _"_ _ **Ya. Aku tahu."**_

 _ **"**_ _Terima kasih."_

 _ **"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah semestinya."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Apakah hari ini kau membutuhkanku?"

Namjoon menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hari ini Hugo mengajakku pergi." "Aku harus pastikan jadwalku kosong."

Seokjin mengucapkannya dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Namjoon kira dia akan pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan.

Namjoon diam sesaat, menutup korannya.

"Tenang saja." Seokjin mengelus lembut bahunya. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Egonya yang berkehendak untuk melarang sekretaris pribadinya itu pergi musnah begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu, sudah sebrengsek apa diriku hingga saat ini?"

Seokjin menatap Namjoon lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu brengsek," jawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Namjoon mendengus. Seokjin memang tipe orang yang membosankan; jujur dan dapat dipercaya. Sampai terkadang kejujurannya terkesan fatamorgana. Begitupun jawaban yang diberikannya barusan.

"Aku tahu kau lelah padaku."

"Aku tak pernah lelah."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak pernah protes kalau aku menyentuh orang lain?" "Semua orang di dunia sudah tahu kalau kita kekasih."

Seokjin tersenyum.

"Kamu berlebihan. Hanya orang-orang sekitar yang tahu hubungan kita."

Seokjin mengerti keadaan Namjoon yang sedang dilibatkan oleh emosi. Saat Namjoon menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap pria ataupun wanita yang mendekatinya. Saat Namjoon mempertanyakan haknya padanya. Saat Namjoon tak mengizinkannya leluasa keluar batas lingkaran bernama 'egoisme Namjoon'.

Sikap yang kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh dirinya yang kemarin sempat membatalkan janjinya. Yang menurut hemat Seokjin dari selama masa pengabdiannya kepada Namjoon baru terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

Seokjin mengerti. Karena hanya dengan cara itulah Seokjin merasa dihargai olehnya.

Seokjin tentu menghargainya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Evelyn dan lain-lain, mereka semua adalah privasimu. Kenapa aku harus protes?"

Seokjin menghargai egonya. Apa yang dikehendaki Namjoon padanya. Semuanya.

Karena Seokjin mengerti.

Sejak awal ikatan kesetiaan antara dirinya dan Namjoon tak melibatkan rasa cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Dalam ingatan Namjoon yang masih segar tentang pembicaraannya dengan Seokjin kemarin, ungkapan Seokjin sebelum pergi bersama Hugo merupakan yang paling tercatat dalam isi kepala.

 _"Master Seokjin memang tunangan Monster Highness."_

 _"Tapi bukan kekasih yang mencintai Kim Namjoon."_

Dia pikir jenis manusia yang bisa membuat harga dirinya terinjak mati tak akan pernah ada.

Nyatanya seorang bijak; sang Nobleman melakukannya seratus kali lebih tajam daripada bajingan tengik.

Entahlah. Sampai wiski yang dituangkan oleh supermodel cantik yang memanjakannya malam ini terasa hambar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Kamu belum minum kopi 'kan hari ini."

Namjoon hanya menggumam pelan. Benar dugaan Seokjin tentang alasannya dia tak terlihat bersikap ramah seperti biasa.

Walaupun setelah Seokjin membuatkannya, sikap Namjoon tetap tak berubah, walau setidaknya sedikit lebih menyenangkan.

Seokjin berdiri di belakang Namjoon yang duduk di sofa. Menghela napas. Membelai rambutnya.

Mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher.

Namjoon menerima sentuhannya dengan patuh. Serta bisikan lembutnya di telinga.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon termangu. Terlintas saja di benaknya keajaiban apa yang membuatnya bertemu Seokjin dan hingga saat ini masih bertahan dengannya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung menjadikan makhluk paling insensitif nan berselera klasik itu tunangan. Untuk ukuran laki-laki flamboyan sepertinya.

Namun hanya dia yang mampu membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata dalam seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon beranjak dari kursi. Menuju ke ruangan Seokjin setelah menaruh dokumennya di atas meja.

Si empu telah melepaskan jas kantornya. Tengah merapikan susunan buku di lemari dengan punggungnya membelakangi Namjoon. Seokjin sempat menoleh sebentar untuk menyuruhnya masuk, kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi.

Tak ada makhluk halus yang meminta. Membisikkan apapun.

Namun Namjoon merasa ingin mendekatinya. Berdiri tepat di belakang Seokjin.

Mendaratkan bibirnya di bahu laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin perlahan menghentikan aktivitasnya. Membalikkan tubuh menghadap Namjoon.

Keduanya saling bertukar tatapan untuk sejenak. Saat Seokjin mengangkat alisnya, baru berniat ingin bertanya ada apa, bibirnya dibungkam lebih dulu oleh lelaki itu dengan bibirnya.

Alis Seokjin yang terangkat masih tertahan. Bersamaan dengan napasnya.

Namun bibir Namjoon yang mengecupnya lembut begitu mudah mengalihkannya menjadi terlena.

Hingga ciuman lembutnya progresif menjadi sedikit menuntut.

Seokjin sempat kewalahan. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di lengan Namjoon erat.

Hingga Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya, Seokjin masih merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk mengambil napas.

"Santai saja. Tidak usah mengurungku begini."

Namjoon tak mengindahkannya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada makhluk halus yang meminta. Atau membisikkan suatu apapun padanya. Bahkan untuk berciuman dengan seorang lelaki.

Namun Namjoon merasa ingin menyuarakan egonya terhadap Seokjin lebih lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadikan aku hal terpenting dalam hidupmu."

Seokjin menyimpulkan tindakan serta permintaan Namjoon barusan bahwa saat ini laki-laki itu menginginkan perhatiannya.

Rupanya pria ini masih belum merasa cukup. Bahkan setelah semua yang telah dicurahkannya.

Seokjin menatapnya lembut. Membelai wajahnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, bukan."

Namjoon tak mengindahkannya. Egonya tak menyetujui bahwa apa yang diungkapkan oleh Seokjin adalah benar. Nyatanya dirinya memang belum terpuaskan setelah semua yang telah Seokjin berikan padanya.

Nyatanya nuraninya menginginkan apa yang selama ini mempertahankan dirinya dan Seokjin bersama segera berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lakukan apa yang belum pernah kau lakukan padaku dan siapapun juga."

"Jatuh cintalah padaku."

Seokjin tertegun. Lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa."

"Itu hal yang semestinya kamu pikirkan sendiri."

Namjoon bisa saja meledakkan emosinya saat ini juga. Jelas dia tidak terima. Hebat sekali kalau sosok submisif di hadapannya ini mau dua kali menyanggah permintaannya.

Seokjin mengerti. Sekalipun Namjoon ingin melampiaskan amarahnya lewat fisik (walau sangat kecil kemungkinannya terjadi), Seokjin hanya perlu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Senyum yang sama saat mengungkapkan kata-kata yang membuat Namjoon merasa harga dirinya terinjak mati.

"Pikirkanlah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menginginkan apa yang selama ini mempertahankan dirinya dan Seokjin bersama segera berakhir. Musnah bersama dengan egoismenya yang sungguh tak berfaedah.

Tak ada lagi ikatan kesetiaan tanpa dasar.

Karena nuraninya telah memerintahkannya untuk menyerah.

Menyerah dengan fakta bahwa dia memang membutuhkan sosok di hadapannya ini.

Tak lagi sebatas raga dan pengabdiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _You know..._ " " _I don't like it when Hugo put his arms around your waist._ "

Seokjin menatapnya penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu."

Seokjin mengambil kedua tangan Namjoon, menempatkannya di pinggangnya. Mata beningnya memancarkan kilatan asing yang tegas. Memaparkan isi hati yang sesungguhnya.

" _Jangan pernah lagi menaruhnya di pinggang wanita-wanita itu._ "

Kalau bisa, sekarang juga Namjoon bertindak lebih dengan bertekuk lutut di kakinya.

Dengan ini Namjoon menyadarinya benar. Bahwa selama ini dalam dunianya bersama Seokjin, dia bukanlah Tuhan. Begitupun Seokjin bukanlah pesuruhnya.

Seokjin lah Tuhannya. Dan dia sekadar hamba yang meminta.

Hamba yang hanya mampu menggelar romantisisme tak terlupakan di sekujur tubuh telanjang sang Nobleman atas tebusan segala dosa yang telah dilakukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon kira dia masih terlalu muda untuk berkenalan dengan kata cinta. Dan istilah yang berkaitan dengannya.

Yang jelas dia bersyukur bahwa datangnya bukan dari sejumlah teman perempuan yang dikencaninya. Atau siapapun juga.

Melainkan makhluk paling insensitif nan berselera klasik.

Namjoon bersyukur telah meminta Seokjin menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh ya. Apakah benar egoismenya yang muncul saat Seokjin intim dengan teman Prancisnya itu dinamakan 'cemburu'?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu temanmu?"

"Ibu Hugo?" "Katanya sudah membaik."

Namjoon beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil kaus dalamnya. "Sampaikan salamku kalau bertemu."

Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hugo orang yang baik." "Kamu tidak akan menyesal kalau coba mengobrol dengannya."

"Lagipula dia 'kan penggemar beratmu."

Namjoon sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Tampang Seokjin tidak terlihat serius. Terlebih cengiran menyebalkan itu.

Namjoon kembali ke atas kasur, menutup cengiran menyebalkan itu dengan bibirnya.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya. Memeluknya erat. Tersenyum. Tertawa manis saat Namjoon menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dengan miliknya.

Tawa yang menurut hemat Namjoon adalah tawa terlepas yang pernah ditunjukkan sang Nobleman sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

"Masuk."

"Oh. Mr. Namjoon! Silakan, silakan."

Namjoon tersenyum mengucap terima kasih. Rupanya si _bule_ berdarah campuran Korea ini masih ingat dengannya.

"Wah, wah, ada perlu apa jenderal besar datang ke apartemen bobrok begini," ujar Hugo segera membereskan barang di mejanya, mempersilakannya duduk.

"Kebetulan Seokjin meminta perwakilanku datang kemari, karena ada urusan mendadak." "Ini, bunga untuk Ibumu. Semoga cepat sembuh."

"Oh, terimakasih, Mister." "Kata dokter Ibu saya sebentar lagi bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Nah... berarti insting saya benar untuk membuatkan robusta untuk tamu hari ini," ujar Hugo sambil tertawa ramah membawakan dua gelas kopi dari dapur.

"Wah... tahu darimana saya suka kopi?"

"Seokjin yang memberitahu saya."

Namjoon menyeringai sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Ya, ya, tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, saya juga ingin menyerahkan ini."

Hugo sempat mematung di tempatnya saat menerima sesuatu dari Namjoon.

Undangan pernikahannya dengan Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah... ternyata memang Mr. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah bertunangan sebelumnya."

"Pasalnya saya pikir selama ini 'La Noblesse' masih _single._ "

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil. Merasa wajar dengan tanggapan Hugo yang demikian.

"Berarti kesempatan saya resmi sudah hilang ya," canda Hugo sambil terkekeh. "Yah, tapi mau dikata apa juga, saya tahu tak akan bisa menang dari Lord of The Wagon."

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda kurang beruntung," jawab Namjoon ikut bercanda. Mereka berdua tertawa seperti tak bermasalah.

Memang benar kata Seokjin. Si bule ini orang yang menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi tidak, Mister. Saya sebenarnya sudah mengira jika Seokjin sebenarnya punya hubungan khusus dengan Mr. Namjoon."

"' _Cause you know, Sir_. Beberapa kali dia datang memeluk, membasahi bahu saya," ujar Hugo seraya menyesap kopinya. "Setiap kali saya tanyakan, alasannya klasik."

"' _Namjoon sedang asik dengan wanita._ '"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# epilogue**

 **\- Harvard University • Chemistry and Chemical Biology Library, 15 years ago -**

"Lama sekali."

Seokjin terkekeh kecil. "Maaf, tadi bimbingan intens dengan dokter Charlotte."

"Oh, kupikir masih butuh seribu tahun lagi menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu itu."

Seokjin tertawa saja. "Seandainya aku bisa sesantai anak Hukum yang hanya diwajibkan _paper_ ," tak lupa meledek Namjoon.

"Yang lebih penting, _this is our lucky day_." "Ayah sudah bilang setelah kita wisuda, mau jadikan kita tiga serangkai penerus perusahaannya sekarang bersama Yoongi."

"Oh... begitukah?"

Seokjin merasa antara senang dan tidak. Jika demikian, berarti selangkah lagi agar cita-citanya untuk jadi dokter bisa tercapai terpaksa kandas di tengah jalan.

Namun harapan sang Ayah tentu sangat berarti baginya.

Namjoon menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang saja. Kau bisa jadi sekretaris pribadiku."

Seokjin tersenyum. Merasa terhibur.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin independen dari sekarang," candanya.

"Oh, bukannya kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku?" tembak Namjoon.

"Kupikir sebaliknya."

Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa. Dengan Namjoon yang mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, aku punya permohonan."

Seokjin mulai menatapnya lekat. Biasanya kalau Namjoon sudah bilang 'permohonan', itu adalah sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini... permohonan yang amat sangat." "Karena kau sahabatku."

Seokjin tersenyum. Benar dugaannya. _Apa lagi kali ini._

"Katakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau jadi kekasihku bukan sesuatu yang sulit 'kan?"

Seokjin diam untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

.

.

Diam untuk memberikan senyuman lembutnya seperti biasa.

"...tentu saja tidak."

Namjoon tertawa ringan. Tentu saja. Dirinya bukan tak mungkin merasa tak enak berlaku pada orang terdekatnya seperti ini. Seperti tak ada batasan antara sahabat. Atau kacung.

Dari dulu. Seokjin selalu bersedia memenuhi permintaannya. Bahkan selalu hingga menomorduakan kepentingannya. Tanpa absen. Tanpa protes.

'Ya' adalah jawaban untuk setiap kemauannya, seegois apapun. Sekonyol apapun.

Dan Namjoon hanya berharap bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia memberi permohonan konyol kepada Seokjin untuk memintanya menjadi kekasih. Hanya karena tidak nyaman dikejar-kejar oleh perempuan-perempuan bermuka dua yang hanya menginginkan pamor dan hartanya.

Dan Namjoon yakin Seokjin sudah mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tahu... aku membutuhkanmu."

Seokjin menganggukkan kepala.

"Ya aku tahu."

Namjoon tertawa tidak enak.

"Terima kasih."

Bilang terima kasih pun rasanya tidak cukup.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Sudah semestinya."

Jawaban Seokjin yang demikian malah membuatnya seperti berhutang budi.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya berlangsung sampai saatnya kau memutuskan untuk menikah." "Dan punya anak seperti impianmu dulu."

Seokjin menatapnya dalam.

Dari dulu. Dirinya selalu memenuhi pemintaannya. Bahkan selalu hingga menomorduakan kepentingannya. Tanpa absen. Tanpa protes.

'Ya' adalah jawaban untuk setiap kemauannya, seegois apapun. Sekonyol apapun.

Karena Seokjin mengerti. Dari sejak sang Ayah mengangkatnya menjadi seorang anak. Sejak pertama dirinya bertemu, tumbuh bersama dengan Namjoon.

Bahwa tak satupun kepentingan di dunia yang bermakna setara dengan satu kali kesempatan hidupnya.

Terkecuali laki-laki ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"...tidak."

"Aku akan setia padamu."

"Selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **a/n** : nah... kali ini hamdalah beneran _happy ending_ , gak kek kemaren yang bikin jehopnya kesian banget ya ga :(

oh ya. jadi, sebenernya emang kalo dari epilognya kan Namjoon ama Seokjin dah pacaran ya. tapi statusnya baru sekadar pacar. nah baru pas mereka kerja ini mereka jadi tunangan. walopun status pacaran ampe tunangan cuman sekadar status aja :") emanglah si Namjoon-Namjoon ini bagusnya disantet (jadi suami saya (nggak)) aja. tapi kan akhirnya beneran afdol ampe nikah ma kak Seokjinnya. cihuy.

oke segitu aja dulu. _thankyou and have nice days!_

 **p.s.** **La Noblesse** [ france ]: kaum bangsawan. (julukan dari Hugo untuk Seokjin, yang merujuk ke gelarnya di Fontleroy, ' _Nobleman_ (bangsawan) _of The Wagon'_ ).


	5. Chapter 5 - Fetish

**• Fetish •**

[ oneshot ; bahasa ; b x b ; bts ; yoonmin ; smut / m / nc-17 ]

 _Just another day with Yoongi and his stupid obsession over some hot stud's breast, goes by the name Park Jimin._

 **a/n** : yoi. hari pertama di 2017 didekasiin cuman buat _cross-posting_ fenfik dari akun WattPad. memang kurang gawe. (boleh mampir kalo temen-temen bersedia, **chevalo** juga _username_ -nya. #promosilagi)

 _dedicated to_ **yellow-ssi.** ah, jadi kangen.

 **[ WARNING ]**

 **explicit. Top!Yoongi. Bot!Jimin. pecs (man titties) kink. multiple orgasm. lewd, lewd, lewd.**

 **just don't expect too high.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Yoongi pulang dari Home Depot dan tengah menginjakkan kaki di halaman depan.

Namun dia baru sadar, sudah terlambat untuk menyesal karena tidak membawa _handphone_. Satu benda esensial tatkala hendak menghubungi 911.

Krisis yang ada di hadapannya pasalnya begitu berat untuk dihadapi sendirian. Terlebih saat kelelahan membawa belanja bulanan.

Jimin tengah mencuci mobil. Rambut oliv. _Hoodie_ abu-abu. _Sweatpants_.

Kelihatannya masih masuk akal, memang.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk merahasiakan lebih dulu di dalam benaknya apa yang salah pada kekasihnya, demi keselamatan akal sehatnya.

"Chim."

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, menoleh ke arah lelaki yang memanggilnya. Memperlihatkan raut wajah bersemu merah yang diterpa sinar matahari, sampai dia harus menyampirkan poni.

"Hei, sayang."

Yoongi tetap bersikap kasual menanggapi lagak Jimin yang terlihat semiseduktif (di matanya) barusan. Meletakkan belanjaannya, berjalan ke arah sang kekasih.

Kemudian bertindak sembarangan dengan menangkup wajahnya, mengecup bibirnya intens.

Jimin yang tersentak terpaksa bersandar pasrah di pintu mobil yang masih berbusa, begitupun selang yang teronggok dengan tidak sajak ke atas tanah. Pikirannya langsung berkonsentrasi untuk membalas jilatan lidah Yoongi yang agak semaunya di rongga mulutnya dengan mata terpejam. Walaupun tubuhnya tak kuasa untuk tak bereaksi halus ketika kedua tangan Yoongi menyentuh, meremas pantatnya.

" _What are you trying to pull?_ "

Konfrontasi langsung datang dari Yoongi setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari ranum bibir Jimin yang basah. Tatapannya kini kentara mencerminkan hawa nafsu.

" _What are you saying?_ "

Yoongi meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di belahan dada sang kekasih yang secara tulus merasa kebingungan, kembali memagut bibirnya dalam ciuman panas.

Kali ini Yoongi mengevaluasi keadaan fisik Jimin dengan tangannya, terpusat pada satu kesalahan besar yang dinamakan objek yang tak berguna; _hoodie_ abu-abu yang tak menutupi sumber kelemahannya yang paling vital, mimpi erotisnya di setiap tengah malam; dada sang kekasih yang telah berbalur tetesan keringat, dengan puting lebarnya yang tegak menantang. Dadanya yang saat ini tengah dijamah oleh jemarinya yang bebas merasakan kedalamannya—ya, _kedalaman_ , karena sesuai pengalaman, dada Jimin mampu melingkupi seperenam penisnya; _thanks to his gym-freak personality._

Sekali lagi spontan terbayang imej akan dirinya yang 'menjamah' dada sang kekasih dengan penisnya, resmilah dia terangsang secara paripurna; tercetak jelas dari balik jins biru gelapnya.

Pada dasarnya Yoongi bukan tipe yang sabar untuk ukuran orang beradab, dan kali ini dia bersyukur karena tak ada di antara mereka yang berkehendak untuk menyadarkan pasangannya dari kebutaan akal sehat akan provokasi primitif yang meraja. Sungguh wajar jika dalam nyata dan mimpi, Jimin terlihat begitu seksi sampai terkadang rasanya Yoongi bisa mati jika tidak segera menumpahkan hasratnya yang berkecamuk.

Juga untuk skenario yang tak disengaja kali ini, Yoongi menghaturkan rasa syukur yang sedalam-dalamnya.

.

.

.

Leher Jimin selanjutnya menjadi korban keganasan bibirnya, sembari permukaan tangannya yang agak kasar membelai dan memijat dada tersebut dengan tekanan lembut untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai kegiatan selanjutnya adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri, antisipasinya yang tertinggi.

Yoongi mengubit putingnya, merasakan surga telah berpindah dunia saat mengisap dan menjilatnya telaten secara bergantian. Sementara satu tangannya menjelajahi _abs_ dan pinggul yang tampak seperti dosa besar ketika berkontraksi menyambut sentuhannya, menimbulkan desah pelan dari bibir sang kekasih.

Jimin yang dimanja meningkatkan sensualitasnya berkali-kali lipat. Cantik yang berantakan. Basah dipeluk oleh air, panasnya udara, juga syahwat.

Yoongi tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya yang 'menggila'.

Meski sedemikian dimanja, Jimin enggan untuk sepenuhnya terlena. Tak tanggung-tanggung tangannya meraih ritsleting jins kekasihnya, dengan lihai menangkup seonggok daging yang dia tahu benar, melolong pertolongan gawat darurat.

Jimin mengelus permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut, memancing gairahnya lebih lagi dengan sedikit tekanan, bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Darahnya berdesir merasakan urat-urat kejantanan yang jelas terasa di telapaknya yang halus, tak kuasa untuk merepetisi pijatannya lebih cepat. Yoongi sampai tertunduk sesaat di bahu sang kekasih, walau tak menghalanginya untuk mempekerjakan tangannya yang sibuk melepaskan _sweatpants_ Jimin untuk memberinya akses ke bagian tubuhnya yang paling privasi.

Setelah meminta sang kekasih untuk melumuri jari tengahnya dengan saliva, laki-laki itu bertindak tak sopan dengan menusukkannya ke ceruk lembut di antara kedua pipi bokongnya, keluar masuk mendesak ruang sempitnya tanpa jeda. Spontanitas Jimin yang membuka lebar kakinya semakin mendukung untuk membuat tubuhnya gemetar, tak sanggup lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Semakin hebat tatkala Yoongi kembali mengecup putingnya yang sedang dalam keadaan paling sensitif, menggemakan lenguhan yang terdengar putus asa.

Jimin kemudian memegang tengkuk Yoongi dengan tangan kirinya, menempelkan kening laki-laki itu ke wajahnya.

Jimin tak pernah kehilangan rasa cintanya seperti saat pertama kali bertemu, walau dalam jarak pandang yang hanya dilingkupi hasrat. Apa adanya, dengan cara yang biasa, laki-laki ini telah merebut hatinya dengan luar biasa dari sekian banyak pemuja, walau dengan kegemaran bodohnya terhadap dadanya yang sintal untuk seorang laki-laki. Dalam misteri yang takkan terungkap secara literal, pria inilah yang dia izinkan untuk menjadi pusat fantasi yang tengah menggerayangi benaknya, membeberkan tuntutan seksualnya lewat desahan nafas yang terengah, juga rayuan tersurat.

Jimin sempat menyunggingkan senyuman dalam tautan lidahnya dengan milik Yoongi. Karena tidak seperti dugaan sebelumnya, skenario kali ini tidaklah disengaja. Sudah terlalu lama Yoongi menyibukkan diri dengan kerjaan dan perkakas rumah tangga, sedangkan tak selamanya masturbasi menyelesaikan masalah.

Jimin merindukan prianya. Menginginkannya menyerah dalam pelukannya, agar tanpa ragu dia laksanakan hal yang sama terhadapnya. Jikapun Yoongi dengan polosnya meminta selamanya untuk menenggelamkan kepala di dadanya, Jimin memberi jaminan tak akan bertaruh untuk apapun lagi. Toh, dia sendiri juga tahu. Selain Tuhan dan Yoongi, kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi mengakui preferensi birahi lelaki itu loyal terhadap dirinya seorang.

Ketika Yoongi sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya, Jimin menurunkan tubuhnya, menumpukan lutut dan jemari kaki di atas tanah. Mengecup dan menjilati kepala penisnya untuk perlahan, kemudian mengisapnya dengan piawai sambil memijat dadanya yang mengilat, masih nampak menggiurkan.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi menghentakkan kepala ke belakang, sukses mencapai orgasme.

.

.

.

Kali ini hoodie abu-abu itu yang telah teronggok dengan tidak sajak ke atas tanah. Menyisakan lekuk tubuh Jimin yang terpapar dengan angkuh, dengan gelimang sperma di area bibir dan leher.

Jimin belum ingin berhenti. Sebaliknya; masih sangat menikmati. Puncaknya baru akan terhelat setelah ini. Dan dia tak akan menunggu lagi untuk membuat kekasihnya bertekuk lutut.

Dengan berani dia tempatkan penisnya di belahan dada yang masih membusung, menggesekkannya seduktif ke kulitnya yang halus itu berulang kali.

" _Come again, babe_ ," ujarnya melampirkan seringai saat menatap Yoongi nanar, seraya tangannya yang lain menjamah kejantanannya sendiri. Merasa bahagia saat menyaksikan Yoongi yang bersusah payah menstabilkan keadaan tubuhnya yang 'kritis', namun akhirnya mencapai orgasme untuk kedua kalinya saat Jimin menggesekkan kepala penis pria itu di putingnya.

" _Yes, come all over me_."

Yoongi tak mampu lagi bertahan. Sudah cukup pemandangan sperma yang berceceran menghangatkan dada Jimin mengaburkan kesadarannya untuk pulih sebagai seorang laki-laki normal.

Hanya gelap yang melingkupi segenap penglihatannya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kegelapan yang diakhiri oleh seorang laki-laki yang meneriakkan sosok dalam mimpinya ketika terbangun.

 _"JIMIN!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Hari Sabtu, tanggal 24 Desember. Pukul tiga pagi. Min Yoongi yang masih tergeletak kusut di atas kasur. Menenggelamkan wajah di satu tangan, menghela napas berat.

Beberapa menit setelahnya dia masih berniat menenangkan diri, sebelum akhirnya sepenuhnya tersadar.

"... _fucking fuck_."

 _Dia lagi, dia lagi,_ keluh Yoongi dalam hati. Mengutuk alam bawah sadarnya yang tak pernah mampu merahasiakan hasrat yang ingin dikuburnya dalam-dalam, membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

Kehidupannya secara keseluruhan memang menyedihkan. Kesampingkan proyek kantor, dan—ya, sosok itu. Sudahlah sesi hibernasinya terganggu, pikirannya makin semrawut oleh seprai dan selimut terakhir yang telah menjadi korban mimpi basahnya. _Laundry_ terdekat baru bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya minggu depan, mengingat dua hari lagi natal (tidak, tidak usah ingatkan dia tentang natal). Belum lagi tumpukan baju kotor di pojokan yang sudah bersarang selama hampir dua minggu.

Nasib pria lajang sejak janin.

.

.

.

Setelah menyalakan alarm untuk rajin ke _gym_ pukul empat sore, Yoongi baru berniat mengusahakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari kemalasan, sampai ibu jari kakinya terantuk ujung tiang kasur. Satu ungkapan kasar terakhir terucap, sebelum akhirnya dia merampas handuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

Pukul setengah enam sore. Sudah satu setengah jam waktu berlalu, yang juga tampak pada peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yoongi beristirahat sebentar usai melaksanakan rutinitas di Flat Bench. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh pendek dan atletis, memberikan sebotol air mineral dan kain handuk.

" _Thanks_."

Senyum sosok itu ramah seperti biasa. "Hari ini kelihatannya semangat sekali," ujarnya. "Membayar _cheating_ dari diet _white carbs_?"

Yoongi terkekeh. Kapan terakhir kali dia bisa menyembunyikan maksud tingkah polahnya dari sosok _trainer_ yang lebih muda darinya ini, dia juga tak tahu.

"Begitulah. Tak mungkin aku menolak sajian pesta pernikahan rekan di kantor," kilahnya. Laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan tawa kecilnya yang manis.

"Tak masalah. Bisep dan trisepmu sudah cukup membuktikan tak butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk mencapai target," ujarnya sedikit menyentuh lengan putih Yoongi. Yang disanjung hanya menjawab dengan sanggahan ringan.

Kemudian obrolan yang berlangsung di antara mereka berkisar seputar konsultasi perihal _step_ berikutnya, olahraga, dan kesehatan. Sebelum kembali ke kegiatan _body building_ masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup bisikan setan mulai terdengar saat sang _trainer_ mulai bermaksud mendemostrasikan gerakan _mass building_ untuk bagian dada tepat di hadapan dirinya yang tengah memacu energi, memangku beban seberat masing-masing lima kilogram di tangan.

Bagus sekali. Posisinya bisa menjadi pukulan telak bagi kesejahteraan sisi primitif Yoongi.

 _Laki-laki itu..._

 _duduk memamerkan sisi tengah kakinya..._

 _merentangkan tangan... yang ditumpukan pada dua buah besi...-_

Oh, tidak. Sepertinya Yoongi tak sanggup mendeskripsikan per gerakan yang dilakukannya saat ini.

 _Oh, God. Why._

Kalau begini tak ada caranya mengalihkan pandangan dari dada yang tertonjol sesak oleh kaus putih tipis itu.

Namun jika tak berkonsentrasi dengan setumpuk beban di tangannya, wassalam Yoongi yang sehat walafiat.

Betul. Dialah sosok tersangka yang ada di mimpinya tadi pagi (uhm, koreksi: _tiap tengah malam_ ). _Gym trainer_ pribadinya di sebuah _fitness center_ terkemuka; Park Jimin. Laki-laki berparas manis, bertubuh Adonis, dan berdada sintal.

Ya, kepada dia kegemaran bodohnya atas tubuh laki-laki tertajuk. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya... _ya_... sosok yang sudah lama dikaguminya dengan hati.

Yoongi harus berpura-pura memijit tulang hidung di dekat matanya sejenak, dengan alasan kemasukan debu.

Jimin di seberangnya sempat tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anehnya.

Sebelum matanya agak memicing menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang menggelitik urat takjubnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-yah?" panggil Jimin dari jauh.

"Ya?"

.

.

.

"... _what a hard-on._ "

.

.

.

.

.

Setelahnya Min Yoongi dikabarkan tewas bunuh diri secara imajiner di benaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **# epilogue**

Hari Sabtu, tanggal 24 Desember. Pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

Usai menutup toko rotinya, Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya, menonton TV di atas kasur. Memangku wajah di telapak tangan kanan, menghela napas panjang.

Hidupnya memang tergolong membosankan. Tidak usah dijelaskan dari cara dia menghabiskan waktu di tengah perayaan Christmas Eve yang ramai ini. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya jika dia mau, laki-laki atau perempuan dari berbagai kalangan yang sudah dari berbulan-bulan lalu sampai hari ini menghubunginya bisa menjadi solusi.

Bukan berarti dia tipikal yang berselera tinggi. Alasannya hanya satu: karena saat ini dia tengah memfokuskan ketertarikannya pada seorang laki-laki yang bisa dikatakan, tak ada istimewanya dalam satu kali pertemuan.

Namun, seiring mengalirnya waktu, justru dengan caranya yang biasa, dengan dirinya yang apa adanya, secara misterius Jimin merasa jatuh cinta.

Pandangan Jimin berganti kepada nomor yang baru kemarin dia simpan dalam daftar kontak. Dilema antara benar-benar menjalankan niatnya menelepon untuk sekadar berbasa basi walaupun perihal problem nonromantis, atau sekadar dipandangi sampai bosan sambil membayangkan sejumlah kenangan ringan yang telah dia lalui bersamanya.

Serius, pertemuannya tadi sore belum cukup untuk menuntaskan kerinduannya akan suara maskulin laki-laki itu.

Sayang, dia tipikal yang malu untuk memulai.

Namun, jemarinya yang grogi akhirnya dengan pintar menekan tombol 'Call'.

Buru-buru Jimin kelabakan mematikan panggilan sebelum terhubung.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk membuka aplikasi Gallery, tempatnya menyimpan ilustrasi nyata akan sosok itu, yang tentu, terkhusus dalam satu folder. Kebiasaan(buruk)nya yang tersembunyi dengan baik.

Jimin tak bisa bohong ketika lamat-lamat menatap sosoknya, dia rasakan gelisah di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Semakin lama rasanya kerinduan ini semakin menyiksa.

Juga satu hal yang masih jelas terbayang di benaknya; kejadian di _gym_ lalu. Di mana laki-laki itu... uh, Jimin sebenarnya masih antara percaya tak percaya. _Dia benar-benar ereksi di depan mata kepalanya._

Hal itu benar-benar menggelitik pikirannya; tentang apa yang sedang dibayangkan oleh sosok itu sampai hawa nafsunya terlihat begitu jelas.

Karena sepanjang Jimin menjadi pembimbingnya, tak pernah dia dapatkan hal tersebut sebagai reaksi normal dari tubuhnya yang sedang aktif mengolah raga, pun memang sebelumnya tak pernah terjadi.

Dan...

.

.

.

— _Tuhan_ , jika perlu, Jimin akan menelanjangi tubuhnya sekarang juga. Karena dia bukan tipe yang sabar untuk ukuran orang beradab. Susulan imajinasi akan rasa-rasa kejantanan lelaki itu di mulut dan tangannya, dan yang lebih hebat lagi- _memasuki tubuhnya_ -sudah membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Jimin tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya yang 'menggila'.

Perlahan, tapi pasti, Jimin memulai euforia yang dia ciptakan sendiri demi memuaskan hasratnya. Tanpa sempat memedulikan sekelilingnya lagi.

Terlebih menyadari bahwa _handphone_ -nya tengah tergencet dalam belahan dadanya, yang tadinya menunjukkan foto seorang laki-laki yang memegang barbel di kedua tangannya yang mulai membentuk otot, secara horor tertuju untuk menelepon ke sebuah nomor. Di panggilan terakhir.

Baik, setidaknya jangan ganggu dia sampai euforianya selesai. Karena setelah dia kembali pulih di keadaannya yang otentik, sangat mungkin baginya untuk memperoleh mimpi buruk.

Atau setidaknya jika ditilik dari segi positif...

...yah, mungkin membuatnya sangat bersyukur di natal tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menggerutu saat mendengar _handphone_ -nya bergetar di atas nakas saat dia baru akan menyambut sesi tidurnya yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Sayup-sayup nyanyian natal di luar sudah cukup menyebalkan. Sekarang orang tak tahu waktu yang menelepon tengah malam pula.

Tanpa berniat melihat nama penelepon yang tertera di layar, Yoongi menggeser tombol hijau. Mengangkatnya lesu.

Tanpa tahu bahwa apa yang akan diperdengarkan di telinganya selanjutnya...

"Ya... halo?"

.

.

.

 _"Unggh, God..."_

 _"I love you." "I love you, Yoongi-yah. Only you."_

 _"Oh yes come again, please." "Yes-mm-come all over me- ahh!"_

.

.

.

...adalah kado terbaiknya di natal tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

 **a/n** : gendeng ya gue. tiba-tiba plok, gitu. _Yoonmin ena-ena_. maafin yak.

ya sebenernya gegara aku kangen aja sih nge- _post_ Divertillado ini. udah lama banget ya hiks. mau lanjutin _side story_ -nya Il Fortunello yang _part_ vkook kok ya susah bener, ketengger basi doang di _draft_ (iya, masih inget kok). kebanyakan dikhayalin di pala, entah kapan ke- _post_ -nya hiks. tapi tetep harus di _post_ sih. ga bisa ngga. butuh doa dan semangatnya ya permirsah.

jadi... semoga yoonmin ini mengobati kekangenannya akan Divertillado aja ya hehe (gausah GR. gaada yang kangen).

halah, gue ngoceh apaan dah. _see you, happy new year_ semua. _may this year be a blessed, and prosperous one to all of us. :) amen._


End file.
